Seven
by bellavida0213
Summary: Seven days until his freedom, Damon reflects back on his life with Bonnie Bennett, the mother of his children and what lead him to lose her. He is determine to win her back and lead a straight life. AU All Human. Mentions of recreational drug use
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to L.J. Smith and the CW and whoever else but not me.**

Damon laid on the hard flat mattress and glanced around the stark 8 by 8 room that he had called home, reflecting back on his life and what lead to his current predicament. He had spent the last two years and half years of his life in this hell hole missing out on his oldest child taking her first steps and the birth of his second child. All he had was pictures of them and their mother...their beautiful mother, the love of his life.

At first when he went in, he got regular updates of their well being from his younger brother but those stopped a few months ago. His brother had told him Bonnie cut Stefan and Caroline out of her and the children's lives when she found out that Damon was being paroled to them instead of a halfway house. She figured with him on his own he would be up to his old tricks selling drugs and committing robberies. Bonnie was adamant that the children would have a better father figure than hers so Damon was non persona grata.

Damon's mind then wandered to the first time he laid eyes on her after a year long stint in juvenile detention.

 **Flashback**

"Shit, I'm coming!" Damon yelled to the person banging on his front door. "Damn do you need to be banging like you're the fucking police." he said in way of greeting to boy wonder, Jeremy Gilbert.

"You didn't answer the first few times I knocked." Jeremy resorted.

Damon paid him no mind focusing on the caramel beauty next to him. Bonnie had done some major developing while he was away. Curves had now overtook her body.

"Little Bonnie B. It's been awhile. I see you've done some growing." Damon bluntly look her up and down, drinking in her curves.

She rewarded Damon with a mischievous smirk.

"Let's not check out my girlfriend in front of me. Stef said you're holding."

"Yeah come in. I'll hook you up." Damon stepped aside to let them enter. When Bonnie walked passed him, he lightly ran his fingertips down the center of her back.

"How long have you been out...a week. And already hopping back on the horse. You never gonna change Damon." Bonnie said looking over her shoulder to make eye contact with Damon.

Damon leaned into her back to whisper in her ear. "You know it B." Damon ushered them to the living room.

"Where's your dad, D?" she didn't want to be in the house if his dad was on the way. Giuseppe was a certifiable dick.

"At the factory. Sit and chill let me go bag it up for you. You got the money, Jer?" Damon said while holding Bonnie's gaze.

"Yeah." he simply answered not pick up the vibe between Bonnie and Damon.

Damon walked behind the couch to head to his room to get the weed. While walking past Bonnie, he once again ran his fingertips across her neck.

Bonnie bit her lip and kept her head forward trying not raise any suspensions from Jeremy. She always had the biggest crush on Damon but never went there with him cause he was the older brother to her best friend Stefan. If their fling or relationship didn't work she didn't want to strain her relationship with Stefan.

Damon tossed the baggie to Jeremy when he came back in the room.

"You like?" Damon asked him.

"Dude this is fire. Shit has been garbage while you were away. No one knew your contact." Jeremy inhaled the aroma coming from the herb.

Damon just nodded at him taking the money from Jeremy's outstretched hand. "You going to the back to school party, B?"

"Of course. Who am I to say no to free booze and drugs. You going? Are you even going back to school?"

Damon chuckled. "Like you, I'm poor can't say no to free stuff. And yeah I'm going back, it's my last year. Plus you're going to be there." Damon winked at her.

Bonnie smiled back and quickly glanced at Jeremy to see if he was paying attention. He wasn't, too busy gawking at his purchase.

Jeremy suddenly stood up pulling Bonnie up with him. "Thanks man. We got to get going. Come to the back to school party in the woods this weekend."

Bonnie bursted out laughing. "Yeah Damon come to the party." Bonnie winked at Damon making her way out the door behind Jeremy.

* * *

Kol plopped down on the dirty couch next the the bonfire. "Has B shown up yet?"

"No, she didn't come with Jeremy. She should be here soon." Elena replied from her seat.

"Good. She sent me a pic of her outfit. I had to jack my dick. Ah...I wanna fuck her so bad." Kol groaned.

"Who doesn't want to fuck her. She's probably the hottest girl at school. She's on my list this year." His older brother Klaus stated.

"Little B certainly grew up." Damon jump in the conversation.

"Not little anymore is she, mate?"

"Bonnie is not really shit. I don't understand why you guys have a hard on for her." Elena put her two sense into the boy's conversation. There was animosity and jealousy between the girls.

Bonnie happen to overhear Elena's comment has she made her way to the group.

"Hey everyone." Bonnie greeted the guys. She turned and looked Elena up and down with disgust. "Elena...Oh you have some white stuff on your chin."

Elena instantly flushed and whipped the substance off, garnering a laugh from everyone.

Bonnie looked at Damon with a questioning raised eyebrow.

He vigorously shook his head. "It's not mine."

"Didn't you visited her when you got out?" Bonnie question him.

"Yeah it had been a year. A blow job without putting in work, having to wine and dine. Can't say no."

Bonnie swung her eyes to Kol.

"No! She gave me the clap the last time I fucked with her." Kol replied. "Which is all clear by the way." he added not wanting to ruin his chance with her.

All eyes turned to Klaus. He kept his head down just shaking his head.

"Whatever. I busted a nut." he mumbled.

"Fuck you, Bonnie!" Elena screamed jumping up.

"You want to be us so bad. That you sucking these fool's dicks to fit in with outcast. We're poor, bitch. Fucking children of factory workers. Go run along to your doctor daddy."

"What about you?...dating Jeremy. Maybe you want to be me."

"I don't use Jeremy to get ahead. I know my place in this world. If I'm going to make it out of this slum it's going my own doing. My hard work."

A drunken Caroline interrupted the two's argument. "Fuck that bitch. Kat is always going to be my favorite twin. Let's go dance."

Bonnie allowed Care to drag her to the other side of the bonfire were other students were dancing their asses off. The two dance for what seemed like hours.

After working up a sweat Bonnie left Care dancing with Stefan and made her way to the refreshment table. While pouring beer into a red solo cup Bonnie's eyes caught sight of Damon.

He was leaned up against a tree, beer in hand surveying the crowd. He looked the epitome of cool and nonchalant. Bonnie cracked a smile.

When their eyes met, Damon winked at her and nodded towards the woods. He pushed off the tree and walked deeper in the woods. Confident that Bonnie would follow and she did.

Bonnie followed Damon deep into the woods away from prying eyes and ears. When she lost sight of him she spun around in different directions looking for him.

Damon wrapped an arm around her waist from behind and pulled her against his chest quickly.

Bonnie damn near jumped out of her skin. Her heart beat erratically.

Damon laughed in her ear. "Scared?"

Spinning around in his arms she pushed him off her. "Always an ass."

"You know me so well, B." Damon leaned against a nearby tree taken the joint he placed on his ear earlier and lit it. Pulling a few drags, he out stretched his hand for Bonnie to take the joint.

Bonnie watched him curiously before taken the joint.

"So what have you been up to the past year beside developing?" Damon watched her as she wrapped her plump lips on the joint and inhaled the smoke.

"You're stupid." Bonnie slowly blew out the smoke. "The same thing I was doing when you were here. Focusing on school and keeping your brother out of trouble."

"Yeah where would my little brother be without you? Did you miss me?"

Bonnie only reply was a roll of her eyes.

"I missed you." Damon continued. He graced her with his infamous smoldering eyes.

"You missed all the arguments or the time my fist connected with your face?"

Damon laughed out loud at that. Bonnie did knock the fuck out of him for fighting with Stefan over a girl, Kat to be precise.

"Those arguments was just us releasing the sexual tension between us. You knew I liked you but you were too young. But you're sixteen now."

"D, I'm with Jeremy now." Bonnie lowered her eyes for a brief moment before looking back at him.

"True but if it really means something you wouldn't be out with me now." Damon pushed away from the tree and grabbed Bonnie's hand pulling her to him.

She didn't even bother to argue. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She deepened the kiss when she felt his hands go to her hips drawing her closer to him.

Their tongues battled for dominance before Bonnie pulled back. She touched her lips still feeling the tingle from their kiss.

Damon stared at her swollen lips before leaning in and nipping her bottom lip. He placed soft pecks along her jawline all the way to her neck. When he got to a sensitive spot on her neck below her ear he sucked the skin. The sound emitted from Bonnie cause his rod to harden dangerously in his black jeans.

Bonnie gripped his hair pulling Damon face back to her's to kiss him again. Damon hand squeezed her hips tight.

"Fuck Bonnie. I want you so bad." he ran his hands up to cup both of her breast. He began to lightly massage than.

Moans escaped her lips feeling his strong hands on her.

"You sound so sexy. I can't wait to hear the screams you make when I drill into you." He grinded on her to insinuate his point.

At his words Bonnie came to her senses. She jumped back with a startled look on her face.

"I got to go... Jeremy." Bonnie turned around and ran back to the party leaving a flustered Damon in her wake.

* * *

When he reached the door, he could hear music blaring inside. Seemed like his little brother was having a little get together. He hoped his brother's bestfriend was here. After their little make out session, she had been avoiding him like the plague. He tried to gain her attention at school but she was having none of that.

He slowly opened the door to the sight of Bonnie and Caroline dancing around the living room passing a bottle of tequila between the two. He loved seeing a carefree Bonnie.

"Brother join me and watch the show." Stefan waved Damon over to the couch.

Damon sat next to Stefan and took the joint he was passed. "This is what you been doing all night"

"Yup, drinking and getting high with my two best girls."

"Damon!" Caroline called out when she saw the eldest Salvatore brother. She ran to him and hug him quickly before plumping herself on Stefan's lap and kissing Stefan deeply.

Bonnie giggled at her drunk rumbustious friend. She twirled to the music trying not to focus on the new arrival. It was hard to do when he looked edible in his all black attire.

Damon paid Caroline no mind as he kept his eyes focused on Bonnie getting lost in the music.

"No need to make out next to me. Take that shit somewhere else." Damon told the couple.

Bonnie watched them leave the room unsure what she should do. She doesn't think it was to safe to be alone with Damon given the events of last weekend.

"What you gonna do? Follow them to watch...or maybe join in?" Damon called out to her seeing her flight response about to kick in.

She flickered her eyes to him before lowering them to the ground.

"Don't be shy now, B. Come here."

Bonnie met his gazed and shook her head.

"Aw come on now. Aren't you done avoiding me?"

"I don't need to be in that situation again. What I did was fucked up. I'm with Jer."

"Ok? Does it really matter? You like me and I like you and we have for a minute now. So come here."

Bonnie slowly made her way to Damon to stand in front of him. He cupped the back of her thighs looking up to her green eyes. The eyes that held a mysterious story. Bonnie lowered herself to straddle him.

"Ever since we were kids, you've always gotten me to break my rules. You can't be trusted." Bonnie smirked at him feeling his hands rubbing up and down her thighs.

"There is no fun in following the rules. Do a shot gun with me." He inhaled the smoke holding it in his mouth until he felt the seal of Bonnie's lips on his. He slowly pushed the smoke into Bonnie's mouth twirling his tongue around her before releasing her lips to watch her inhale and exhale.

They locked eyes intensely. Both chest rising and falling rapidly. Their blood surged through their veins with passion.

Their lips crashed together in a heady sloppy kiss. Heads tilted side to side, as the owners battled for dominance.

When breath became necessary they reluctantly pulled away.

"Shit." Damon moaned breathless. He leaned his forehead against hers.

"I want you, Damon." Bonnie grinded on his lap feeling his bulge on her center.

Damon leaned back against the couch to look in Bonnie's eyes. The look of lust in her eyes had him cupping himself.

"Ride me than baby." Damon lightly demanded.

Bonnie rose from off of his lap and slowly began to undress. She slipped off her top then bra all the while keeping her eyes on Damon.

Damon pulled off his shirt and pulled down his pants and boxer briefs in record time. Before tossing his pants to the side, he snatched out a condom from his wallet. He sat back down and stroke his dick while watching Bonnie slide her short shorts down her soft slender thighs. Once they were down, Damon slipped the condom on and prepared for Bonnie to give him the fuck of his life.

Stepping forward and slowly straddling his legs, Bonnie inched herself slowly onto Damon's hot rod. She felt herself stretch painfully at his girth as she swallowed all eight and half inches of him. She took a slow deep breath allowing herself to adjust to him. Once the pain subsided, she began to move her hips.

She slowly rounded her hips on him in a figure eight pattern moaning when he began to suck on her nipples. He laved one nipple while pinching and pulling the other and switched sides. A loud moan escaped his lips when Bonnie arched her back bouncing her fat ass on his cock.

Hearing his moans spurred her on and she began to bounce faster and harder on him trying to milk him dry.

Damon's hands flew to her hips to still her movements when his balls began to tighten. He did not want to cum before she got hers.

"Woah...give me a minute. It's been awhile since I had some pussy. I'm not going to last much longer if you keep doing that." Damon breath heavily. His chest rising and falling rapidly.

"You feel so good in me" Bonnie moaned in his ear, biting his earlobe.

"Let me show you what I got now." Damon picked Bonnie up and laid her down on the floor. He lifted her legs up to toss over his shoulders. He slowly penetrated her tight wet heat only giving her a minute to readjust before he pulled out and thrusted hard into her.

He kiss her neck deeply, feeling tempted to suck on the offending skin to leave his mark for Jeremy to see. He wanted everyone to see that he claimed her as his.

Tilting his hips up he began to drill into her g-spot causing her to gasp and struggle to draw breath. Feel his and her end approaching, he dropped his right hand to her center had circled his thumb on her clit. Her cunt pulsated on his cock as she screamed out her orgasm drawing out his own.

He immediately collapsed on her as he finished shooting off his load.

"That was...that was…" Bonnie stammered.

"Fucking amazing!" Damon finished for her. He rolled off her and pulled her in his arms.

"For it being a year...you have a nice stroke." Bonnie giggled burying further against his chest.

"Stay the night with me, B?" Damon asked. He didn't want to lose this feeling. Bonnie was the only girl ever that he actually care about. He wanted to feel her in his arm all night.

She peeked up looking in his eyes and saw the seriousness in them. She couldn't say no. She nodded her head. She'll worry about the consequences in the morning. Right now this moment...these feelings swirling between them was all that mattered.

 **End flashback**

That was the beginning. The beginning of a romance that would forever change his life, that'll be the greatest regardless if they were together or not. That blessed him with the most precious gifts anyone can give, two little humans of his flesh and of her flesh. A romance that he would do anything to gain back.

 **PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. LEAVE A COMMENT OR REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was just blown away by the response I got from the first chapter of this little angsty love story . It amazed me. I wasn't expecting it at all. I got super excited and knocked this chapter out in a week for you guys. Thank you so much for the reviews, comments, follows and favs!**

 **The first seven chapters are of Damon's last week in prison and he is reflecting back on his relationship with Bon and the dismantle of it and what lead to his incarceration. After the first seven chapters we'll see him out and how he tries to be apart of Bon's and his children's lives. I never wrote anything so flashback heavy hopefully it's not confusing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to L.J. Smith and the CW and whoever else but not me. Lafayette Reynolds belongs to HBO and whoever wrote True Blood. I saw a post on Tumblr and had to add his sassy ass. I just love him.**

* * *

 **DAY 2**

Grunts echoed throughout the small stuffy gym as men tossed up weights during rec time. Damon was spotting his bunk mate while he tried to beat his personal goal. His cellmate, Leonard and him had grown close during his time in lock up.

When he first arrived he boosted up his cockiness to try and mask the fear that ran through him. Leonard saw right through him. He took the young man under his wings and showed him the ropes of the penitentiary.

"Six more days, young one. I bet you can't wait to get back home to your pretty lil brown suga" Leonard said to Damon before raising off the bench and switching places with Damon.

Damon laid down on the bench press and gripped the bar above him. "That's all that I dream of. But I doubt that she'll allow it. I just want to hold her and my daughter and see my son for the first time in the flesh."

"Hey you're Mr steal your girl. You can use that charm you say you so call have to get her back." Leonard replied helping Damon lift the bar out of the holder.

"I had to put in a lot of work to do it, you wouldn't believe. She turned me down the first time I really put out there. Crushed my ego."

 **FLASHBACK**

Life couldn't get better for the blue-eye man. Here he was waking up with an arm full of a soft kissable warm body. A body that he had his filthy way with last night till early morning. Now that he thought about it...life could get better. He could have the beauty all to himself instead of sharing her with her dumb ass boyfriend of hers. Never will he understand what attracted someone so smart and driven to a stoner that had no ambition. At least with him, he had hustle.

He ran his fingertip down the bridge of her button nose to her lips, plucking her bottom lip. The same pointer traced her the outline of those sinful lips that did amazing things to his body. The course of his thinking had his blood rushing towards dick. He placed little pecks to her shoulder, to her neck and those lips.

Bonnie mumble something incoherent to him trying to push him away from her. She flipped over onto her stomach and buried her head in her pillow. Fatal mistake for her. This position gave Damon access to the booty. The booty he wanted to motorboat.

His hands went to straight to her juicy booty. He squeezed and jiggled it. Dipped his finger in her crack. Played the bongos on it...all the while trying to arouse her out of sleep. If she woke up with in the next five minutes, they would have sometime for a little action before he needed to go home and get ready for school.

"Bonnie….Bonnie...Bonnie." he called out leaning over her to whisper in her ear. He nipped her earlobe when he received no response.

"I need five more minutes." Bonnie whinned.

Damon chuckled. "I must have put a beaten on it last night."

"Boy get away from me." Bonnie laughed turning over to face Damon.

Damon was memorized by her husky laugh. He leaned down and kissed her deeply. He moaned in her mouth at the feel of her dainty fingers in his hair.

Pulling away he leaned his forehead on hers. "Why can't I have you all to myself? He doesn't deserve you."

Releasing a sigh, Bonnie cupped his face. "We talked about this, D."

"Do you love him?" he asked.

"No! But I do like him."

"So...you also like me. And you're not given me a chance."

"I'm already with him, D. Why rock the boat anymore and hurt him."

"Cause you're not truly happy with him and you're just going to stick with him. I don't get it. What is it about him? At least tell me that."

"He's my friend and we been together a little bit."

"What?" Damon asked confusedly.

"He's my friend. He got to know me before he tried to get in my pants. All these dudes out here just want pussy."

"That makes no sense, B. We been friends since we were little. Our douchebag fathers are friends."

"Yeah but when you came back the first thing out your mouth was how I grew up." Bonnie used quotation mark when she said grew.

"Well it was surprising. Even then...I still had liked you before...you were just too young."

"You're not even two years older than me." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"You think I'm like these others punks just wanting to get my dick wet. So you're playing it safe."

Bonnie took her eyes off him and looked around the room to avoid eye contact.

"That's what it is." Damon shook his head.

"Have you ever actually been in a real relationship?" Bonnie questioned.

"Yeah.."

"One that you didn't cheat." Bonnie cut him off.

"You know what...fuck this!" Damon hopped of the bed and pulled some pants on. He didn't even bother with a shirt as he made his way to her bedroom door.

He turned around and faced her before leaving. "You're the second most important person in my life...behind my brother. I would never hurt you. I really like you. I even consider you my best friend." Damon turned and stomped out of the apartment.

* * *

Slamming his lunch tray down on the table, Damon hopped on the tabletop joining his friends during their lunch period. He didn't utter a single word to them, he had been on edge the past few days after his conversation with Bonnie. He felt like a fool pouring his heart out like some punk. But even if she hurt his ego he couldn't find it in himself to look for another girl to mess around with. He had it bad for Ms. Bennett.

"You alright, mate?" Klaus asked his aggravated friend.

Damon only reply was a grunt as he caught sight of Bonnie walking into the cafeteria with Lafayette.

"He's been a bitch the last couple of days. Ran me off to Care's and you know how I hate dealing with her rent a cop mother." Stefan said.

"She not that bad." Caroline spoke up in defense of her mother.

"Maybe you should stop by Elena's." Klaus turned to face the older Gilbert. "You'll help him won't you love? Think of it as a birthday gift to him." Klaus asked Elena.

"Fuck you." Elena flicked off Klaus.

"No thank you." Klaus simply replied.

Damon just sat there listening to them bicker as he watched Bonnie and Lafayette approach the table.

"Hey guys." Bonnie said tiredly. The days were wearing her down. She had been swamped with AP classwork.

"You finally gracing us with your presence?" Caroline sassed.

"She's been acting like she too good for us. Those rich bitches have been wearing off on her." Faye add his two cents in flipping his scarf over his shoulder.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I found myself with some free time the last few days and I took advantage and been catching up on my work." Bonnie replied keeping her eyes on Damon.

Damon cut his eyes to her and snorted. "Why don't you just running along back to your little advance classes with those rich bitches."

"Fuck you!"

Damon smirked at her and got up from the table "You couldn't handle it, little B." He sneered at her in her personal space.

Stefan looked between his brother and his best friend trying to gage the vibe between the two. They had been acting strange the last month or so. They barely been acknowledging each other and now here they are arguing over...he had no idea over what. He looked across the table and saw Lafayette observing them with narrowed eyes. He wonder if he noticed the difference in their relationship too.

"Chill." He called out to them.

Damon looked over his shoulder and made his way out the cafeteria.

"I got to go." Bonnie told Stefan.

"You coming tonight for shit head's birthday?"

"Yeah I'm coming." She answered and hugged him and Caroline and waved to Lafayette before leaving.

She glance back to make sure no one followed her as she chased after Damon down the hall. When she caught up to him, she motioned him to follow her into a supply closet. Once in the closet she closed and locked the door.

"You brought me in here for…?" Damon questioned her.

"You're right. I am playing it safe. You have this reputation for being some kinda enteral stud...this player. I watched you play the shit out of girls. I don't want that to happen to me."

"It won't happen to...it's not happening to you. I've had the chance to mess around with other girls. Shit, Elena follows me around like a lost puppy. If I told her to eat my ass she would. I've been too focused on you." Damon stepped closer to her poking at her chest. "But you on the other hand have someone else. So how does it work? When he couldn't scratch that itch or hit that spot that curls your toes...what you came to me." he sneered at her.

"It wasn't like that…" she looks down before turning her gaze back up to him. "I plan on ending things with him...just waiting for the right time."

"The right time was after we fucked the first time."

"I know." Bonnie conceded.

The look of hurt on her face was affecting him. He wondered when he became such a punk. He never cared before if he hurt a chick's feelings, he had even thrived off of it. Here he was looking at Bonnie's beautiful sad face and wanted nothing more to comfort her regardless of his hurt ego.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. "I like you Bonnie. You got to do it soon. I'm tired of being made a fool."

She nodded against his chest. "I want to be with you...but I don't want to rush."

"A little late for that given I fucked you two ways to sunday."

Bonnie pushed off of him, chuckling. "Sure about that, I think it's the other way around. I had you screaming my name."

Damon cocked an eyebrow at her. "Guess I'm going to have to reinstate my dominance." He made a grab for her only to have her push him back.

"Nope...I think I owe you a happy birthday." Her small hands gripped his shirt bringing him into a deep kiss. Sliding those same hands down his hard chest to his belt buckle. Once there she unbuckled him and slid the zipper down.

"Woah...you getting right down to it." Damon let out a breathless chuckle at the feel of her hands going in his boxers and gripping his cock.

Bonnie smirked at Damon, lowering herself to her knees taking his pants and boxers with her.

His dick stood attention in her face. Stroking it slowly, she felt the cord muscles grow even hard her in hand.

The need to taste the salty goodness became overwhelming, she slowly licked the head of his steel rod earning a shutter from him. Looking him in his eyes, she unlocked her jaw and slowly engulfed him in her hot wet mouth.

Feeling his sensitive head hit the back of her throat, Damon grabbed her hair tightly to help guide her in a desire pace. Up and down her head bobbed on his cock. Her tongue swirled around his pink head and licked his slit before deep throating him again.

At the feel of her soft hands fondling his ball, Damon grunted his release in the back of her throat. Bonnie gave him a seductive wink as she swallowed his cum before licking her lips.

Damon quickly pulled her up to her feet not worrying about pulling his pants back up and crashed his lips to her.

Leaning his forehead on hers he whispered "Now that is how you say happy birthday to someone."

"I'm glad you liked."

"I more than liked...you're such a freak. Who would have imagine little Bonnie B. pushing unsuspecting guys in supply closets and going down on them. You been hanging out with Kat and Faye too much. Their deviant ways are rubbing off on you." Damon laughed.

Bonnie smacked Damon across his chest. "Not funny." giving him a evil smirk Bonnie open the door peaked her head to see if anyone was around and walked out not bothering to close the door. She left Damon standing there with his pants and boxers around his ankles.

* * *

Cheers and roaring laughter rung out as the raven haired man did a keg stand with the help of his little brother and friend Kol. Tonight they were celebrating his eighteenth birthday. With his father away, he packed his small house with most of the degenerates from school.

He was on an incredible high not only was he having a good time drinking and smoking, he was making money selling the kush. The cherry on top of his night was watching Bonnie dressed in a black tight mini skirt and purple crop top showcasing her curves, shaking her ass.

She swung her hips to the beat with arms in the air on top of the table. Everytime the beat drop she dropped and twerked her plump ass. He was able to catch a little check action. What he wouldn't do to say fuck this and fuck her into oblivion.

Getting back to his feet, he fist bumped his friends and made his way to the kitchen counter where an array of alcohol sat. Pouring a shot, he turned to look out into the living room. The sight in front of him disgusted him. Jeremy was slipping his slimy tongue in Bonnie's mouth. He did chuckle at the look that graced her face afterwards. She was just as disgusted as himself. She caught eyes with him and moved away from Jeremy to make her way to him.

Bonnie bumped shoulders with him taking his drink from his hand to take a sip on.

"I wonder if he can taste my nut in your mouth." Damon whispered in her ear.

Bonnie choked on his drink. "You're so dumb. I rinsed my mouth afterwards and brushed my teeth several times when I got home." Bonnie side-eyed him

Oddly Damon was feeling slightly offended. "It can't be that bad."

Bonnie cut her eyes at him giving him a _you can't be serious_ look.

"Whatever...and to think I was going to feed you some more tonight."

"Well….I'll still take the dick." Bonnie gave a big goofy smile wiggling her eyebrows and nodding her head.

He had to fight the urge to kiss her. She could be so adorable at times.

"Tell boy wonder you're going to stay the night with Caroline here and I'll give it to you." he licked his lips.

"Umm." Bonnie cleared her throat as dirty nasty sweaty images invade her mind. "Done."

Damon looked over her head and saw the boy in question trying get his soon to be ex-girlfriend attention. "Looks like little gilbert wants you to put in some work on the dancefloor for him."

Bonnie glance over to Jeremy motioning for her to join him. She let out a sigh rolling her eyes before she strutted over to him.

* * *

As the night raged on Damon found himself getting progressively drunker. Everyone wanted to take shots and bong rips with him. Feeling his head spin, he stepped outside to get some fresh air to clear his head. He needed to calm himself down and sober up so all systems would be a go tonight. He had already drunkenly embarrassed himself once with Bonnie he did not need to make it twice.

Hursh whispers caught his attention from the side of the house. With his interest peak, he decided to be nosy and see what was going on. He creep around the side to get a better listen. When he heard a voice that sound very similar to Bonnie's he turned the corner.

There was Jeremy and Bonnie in what appeared to be a lover's embrace. He immediately felt rage course through his veins. For all place for her to be making out with jeremy, she chose to do it at his home. Knowing got damn well what he thought of the situation. So all the shit she was spewing to him about wanting to be with him was complete and utter bullshit. She just wanted her cake and eat it too.

Nether Jeremy or Bonnie noticed him standing there.

At the clear of his throat, two heads snapped towards him. He met Bonnie's shocked and teary eyes and gave her a slight nod.

"Shit! Sorry man." said a flustered and angry Jeremey.

"No problem, let you guys get back to it." Damon said as he kept his eyes on Bonnie.

Damon went back into the house where he proceeded to get blackout drunk.

 **PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. LEAVE A COMMENT OR REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so so very much for the reviews, comments, follows and favs! The just make my little day.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to L.J. Smith and the CW and whoever else but not me. Lafayette Reynolds belongs to HBO and whoever wrote True Blood.**

 **All the lovely mistakes are all mines**

 **Sorry posted the wrong chapter to the wrong story. This is the correct chapter.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

* * *

A brown skin mexican man stands up from the lunch table with his shirt up showing off a four inch scar on his potbelly. Everyone around him bursted out laughing at the story he was weaving to the other inmates.

"Shit...it ain't funny!" the man laughed. "That jealous cunt put a kitchen knife right in my gut."

Damon roared. "I bet you still fucked around with her afterwards."

"Fuck yeah I did...she's my baby moms. Your bitch neve swung on you white boy?"

"Shit...hell no!" Damon laughed it off.

The man gave him a pointed look.

"Agh...maybe." Damon mumbled. "Once when we were younger and another time before we got together. She yoked up a bitch to get to me. I thought at most I'll get a slap but she balled that fist up shockingly quick."

"Hit you in that pretty little face of yours." The man replied.

"Yeah busted me right in the jaw" Damon nodded.

 **FLASHBACK**

Damon leaned into the blonde wrapping an arm around her shoulders kissing her jaw. All the while he was keeping his eyes on the brunette across the grill. He was willing B to turn and notice him. To see him with Rebekah. To see his lips on another female. To feel what he felt seeing her with Jeremy.

He had taken up with Kol's twin the morning after his party. She had crashed at his house wasted and presented the perfect opportunity that morning to get his mind off little Bonnie the liar. They had flirted in past so she was an easy target. However; the whole time they made out, he kept comparing Rebekah to Bonnie. Beka's lips were too thin against his were Bon had plush lips that he loved to nibble on. She grunted too much like a man were Bons had the perfect husky sensual moan.

Realizing she wasn't going to erase lil B from his mind, he decided he would just use her to get Bonnie all riled up till he found grade A ass to dip his stick in.

When Bonnie turned towards him, he smirked and turned Rebecka towards him. He stuffed his tongue down the blondes throat, eyes unblinking as he glared at Bonnie.

He had to hold back a laugh when he saw B slam down her drink and march her little ass towards him with Lafayette and his little brother trailing behind her. When she reached the booth he was at she looked the couple up and down with a frown on her face.

"This what you been up to?" she sneered at him.

"Thanks, darling. I was getting sick watching him tongue down my slag of a sister." Kol said.

The look Bonnie graced the brit with had him putting down his head and clearing his throat uncomfortably. The look of rage on her face was horrifying.

Damon just smirked at the small girl shrugging his shoulders.

"What's going on BB?" Stefan said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Bonnie paid him no mind and continued questioning Damon. "You couldn't answer none of my calls or text to let me explain? You just said fuck it and mess around with the easiest skank you could find?"

"Now little Bonnie Bennett, no one here is a skank. Stop being jealous and go find baby Gilbert to console your tears, love." Rebekah said condescendingly.

"Watch your tone!" Bonnie glared at the blonde.

"You should listen to her and run along." Damon pipped in shooing her away with his hand.

Bonnie's eyes jerked towards Damon's smug face. He'll learn today that she was not the one to play with.

Bonnie suddenly wrapped her hands in Rebekah's hair and jerked her out of the booth flinging her to the ground. Not pay attention to the gasps that rung out, she lunged for Damon connecting a right hook to his jaw.

Her legs kicked in the air when a pair of arms pulled her off the eldest Salvatore and placed her back on the ground. She pushed Lafayette off of her, spun and faced Damon.

"I hate you!" she yelled with tears flowing from her eyes. She made a mad dash out the doors of the grill.

"Of all the fucking girls! You truly are shit brother." Stefan spoke deadly calm to his older brother. He turned and chased after his best friend.

"What the fuck is going on?" Jeremy yelled. His sister, Kat and him had come up to the table when they heard all the commotion.

Kat rolled her eyes and looked up to Faye shaking her head at her incredibly naive brother. "Don't be dense, Jer. What does it look like happened? They...are...fuc~king." she said slowly.

Damon graced the boy with a smug smile and a nodded of his head.

"So you're the reason she broke up with me at your fucking party?" Jeremy stated in disbelief.

"What?" Damon questioned. That couldn't be right. He saw them kissing.

"Yeah right before your ass showed up. Telling me that we're going in two different directions in life and we haven't really been connecting lately. I guess now the reason we haven't been connecting cause she too busy riding your crusty dick. That fucking bitch out here skanking it with you of all people!" Jeremy yelled lunged on the older boy hitting him in the face.

Fuck, Damon thought. Everyone going for his face today. He pushed the boy off of him and slammed his fist in his gut knocking the wind out of him. With the boy gasping for air, Damon stood and kicked him in the face breaking his nose.

Kat looked up to Lafayette next to her to get him to intervene but he was too engrossed in all the drama surrounding them. She turned to Kol and he was attending to his sobbing sister. Shit, she was going to have to step in the fray herself. She couldn't let Damon kill her dumbass brother.

"Damon!" Matt screamed out. Running up before Kat had the opportunity to step up to the boys, he snatched Damon off of the younger boy.

"Honey you done fucked up. You thought they were out there fucking around? Didn't you?" Lafayette sassed an aggravated Damon. "This is going to call for a girl's night with lots of blunts and drinks. Kat you down? I know she cheated on your brother but you a cold hearted bitch who could probably care less."

"Yeah, I'm down. I'll take Jer home and meet you at Bons. Call Care to meet us too." Kat said to Faye. She shook her head at Damon. He really fucked up. Bonnie was known to hold a grudge.

* * *

"Fuck!" Damon screamed out when he saw Liz Forbes, the security head at the factory call again. His phone had been ringing continuously for the last few hours. Ignoring the call, he took a swig off his bottle.

He had been laying in bed all day, drowning his sorrows in a bottle of bourbon. Bonnie had not been answering his calls or texts and he wasn't really expecting her to. So he left her embarrassing voicemails and texts. Saying he missed the sound of her voice, her laugh, her eyes, the way her body fit against his and even went as far as to send heart emjs to her. He was acting like a love sick tweeb.

How could he be so fucking stupid. That damn lover's embrace was nothing but Jeremy trying to rekindle the spark in his dead relationship. In his drunken mind, Bonnie's tears was sign of emission of guilt that he caught her being a two timing slut in his own fucking home.

Shit...he had to think of a way to get back in her good graces.

As he sat there scheming a plan, his phone once again started ringing. This time it was his brother. Good, maybe his brother could possibly give him some clues to Bonnie frame of mind. Even tho he doubted that Stefan would help him.

"Hey little brother. What can I do for you today?" Damon said casually into the phone.

"Where the fuck are you!? Liz has been calling you for hours!" Stefan sound furious.

"I'm at home. Why?" Damon asked alarmed at Stefan's tone.

"Umm...fuck...there has been an accident at the factory. Dad is dead." Stefan choked out.

Damon instantly became numb. He never cared for the man but he was still his father. They had lost their mother when they were children. So it was just the three of them for the last ten years.

"I'm on my way to the factory now." Damon jumped out of bed throwing his bottle across the room.

"Ok. I'm almost there now. They notified Zac as well. See you soon brother."

One single phone call was changing his life. He had just turned eighteen, how the hell was he going to support Stefan and himself. He knew his uncle Zac wouldn't help. The man had his own child and problems to dealing with.

His mind was reeling has he hopped in his car speeding down the road to unknown fate.

* * *

Bonnie stood at the door taking a deep breath and lightly knocked. She rushed over here when her father told her the news of the Eldest Salvator's death. She knew Stefan was holed up with Caroline, so he had someone there for but Damon. He was all alone. And regardless of the issues they had, she would be with him in his time of need cause she cared for him. He was in her heart.

A red puffy eye Damon open the door. He wordless open it wider for her to step in. Once in, Bonnie cupped Damon's cheek before pulling him into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly as Damon held on to her for dear life.

He pulled back avoiding eye contact. "Sorry." He walked over to the couch and plopped down.

Bonnie stood there for a second just watching him. He was struggling to keep it together.

Sensing he was on the verge of breaking, she strolled to him stepping in between his open legs. Pulling his head to her chest, she ran soothing fingers through his hair. "You know it's alright to... cry. I'm here for you."

Hearing her melodic voice he let the tears flow down in a silent cry.

He held for a few minutes letting his emotions drain from him. Once done he pulled away dropping his arms from her body.

"This does not leave this room...have a reputation to uphold." he joked not looking at her.

Bonnie laughed sitting down next to him allowing their bodies to touch. "Wouldn't think of it. This is private." Bonnie replied sobering up knowing Damon was trying to deflect his true feelings.

Damon cleared his throat. "So...Stefan told you?"

"No, my dad did. They already promoted him to floor supervisor. Sorry."

"Body is not even cold and they just moving on like a family is not destroyed. Should have seen them when I went in today."

"Who is helping you with all this? You can't do this by yourself." Bonnie asked.

"Uncle Zac is coming to help get the funeral set up and deal with the little bit of money that we get."

"Are you...are you going to be moving with him?"

At hearing the uncertainty in her voice, he looked at her. "Is that why you came? Seeing when I'll be out your life?"

Bonnie turned her body towards him. "No! I just...I wanted to make sure you were alright. Your dad died today, Damon. Whatever issue we're having doesn't matter."

"No I'm not moving. I'm eighteen...legal now. Plus Zac can't really take us in. So Stefan will stay with me."

"How are going to take care of yourselves. You can't afford it."

"The money we get from the factory will be enough to pay off this shit hole and the small life insurance will be set up to go to bills until it's gone. After that no idea." Damon shook his head. The stress of the unknown was weighing heavily on him.

"Damon…" Bonnie reached out and grabbed his hand. She rub her thumb across his hand soothingly. She was afraid for him….for Stefan. The two of them were truly all on their own. Life was hard before but it just got worse.

"To be honest I don't… I don't know what the fuck I'm going to do. Do I drop out and get a shit job...most likely at the factory or up my hustle. Up until now I sold weed just so we could fit in. You know have name brand shit and not thrift store shit. Now I'm going to have to go hard just to survive."

"I don't want you to drop out. You're going to need that diploma." said Bonnie. She knew if he didn't at least get his high school diploma his prospects at jobs was dire.

"I don't want to either. I get to see your smiling face at school everyday." he looked her in the eyes and gave her a small smile. "I'm going to talk to Lafayette, he needs helps selling pills. I just hustle with him maybe get so some white too. Those rich kids love their drugs and I'll take advantage. Got to feed us now."

It's dangerous doing that. I don't want anything to happen to you. I...really care for you. I can't see get hurt."

Damon wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him laying back on . She laid her head on his chest and immediately melted into him.

"Nothing going to happen to me. What am I going to do...I have to do this. I got to take care of Stefan...my little brother."

"I know...I'm just worried." she lifted her head up and looked him in his pale blue eyes "I...I don't know what I'll do if something happened to you."

He cupped her face in both hands. "You're something else, B. After that bullshit I put you through you're here worrying about me when you should really not give a damn." he looked deeply into her eyes running the pad of his thumb across her bottom lip. "I fucking love you." Damon said in all sincerity.

Bonnie was shocked. She wasn't expecting those words to come out his mouth.

"Um...what…" her brain couldn't form a response. She was completely blown by his confession.

Damon chuckled. "I fucking love you and I have for a minute. But fucked it up and still you're here comforting me."

"Of course I'll be here even if you're a raging dick but I get it. Jeremy and I did kiss well more like Jer kissed me. But I broke up with him for you cause... I love you too."

"You love me back and I sat there and messed around with Rebekah to get back at you." Damon chuckled at his stupidity.

"Yeah you're a petty bitch like that."

"Yeah petty for no reason. Baby Gilbert told me after you knocked the shit out of me that you dump his ass. It's just when I saw you two...I felt like a bitch cause I love you. And there you were looking boo up with him. Kinda lost it."

"It wasn't the case he was just trying to get me to change my mind."

"I know that now. Wish I did before messing with baby Klaus. I didn't her so you know." Damon told her wholeheartedly.

"I know already. Klaus came to my apartment wanting to defend her honour I guess...I don't know. It was kinda weird. He was yelling about me flinging her by her hair over a guy she never fucked. Plus I called her to apologize."

"What?" Damon laughed.

"Stop laughing I felt guilty. I'm not a hood rat fighting over a dude. Not me." Bonnie laughed.

"So where does this leave us? I want to be with you. I love you and not in that teenage love bullshit or platonic soul mate shit...real love."

"I wanted to be casual at first but I love you and seeing with Bekah...I can't just be casual with you. I want to be with you too."

Damon pulled her into him and kissed her. He poured all his emotions he felt into the kiss. The joy, the love, the grief for his father's death...everything that swirled in him went into the kiss.

"This has to be the happiest shitiest day of my life. I get you but I lost my father. A man that I can't really give two fucks about but my last surviving parent. I'm a orphan."

"Damon...I have no words for you. Never lost a parent to death let alone two. But I know I'll be there for you however you need me. I'm right by your side."

"Help me forget...just for a moment...the pain and the stress. Let me get lost in you." Damon pleaded with her.

Bonnie nodded her head and rose off his lap. She took his hand in hers and lead him to his room.

Once in the room, Damon pulled Bonnie to him. He cupped her face placing several soft kisses to her lips. Never deepening the kisses he moved to her jaw following it to her ear lobe. Flicking the lobe with the tip on his tongue, he traced up and down her ear reaching the lobe again with a nibble. Leaving the her ear his kisses trailed down her pulse point to her collarbone. His tongue laved her collarbone inciting moans from the beauty. He placed a tender kiss to the hollow of her throat and repeated the process up the other side of her neck

Damon stepped slightly back from Bonnie taking glee of her flushed face. When their eyes met and held, his hands reached for the bottom of her shirt and slowly raised it off her, grazing the sensitive skin of her arms.

Throwing the garment to the side he dropped to his knees and began unbuckled her jeans. With her help the were able to wiggle her out of the skin tight pants.

After all the offending clothing was removed he sat back and admired the contrast of the deep purple lace against her smooth caramel skin. He reached up and cupped her lace covered breast feeling the rough material against his palm slowly dragging it down to her stomach feeling the silkiness of her skin. When his hand hit the band of her panties he pulled the panties down her firm thighs.

Softly kissing her mound, he stood up leaning his forehead on hers while unclasping the front of her bra and dragging the straps down her shoulders.

Bonnie trembled with need as she stood in front of his assessing gaze. He step chest to chest to her and her nipples puckered up against the roughness of his skin. Damon walked her backwards to his bed. When they reached the bed he slightly pushed her to the mattress.

With her back flat on the mattress the need to feel him in her became too great. "Damon...please." she whimpered heavily.

Damon just stood above her tracing her body with his eyes. As she laid there, hair fanned across his bed, he marveled at her beauty. He would never understand how a dirty rotten bastard like himself was able to posses her. She was gorgeous with her exotic features and pure heart.

"What do you need, B?" Damon said seductively pulling off his shirt and tossing it.

"I need to feel you...all of you." she said breathless.

Next Damon popped the button of his jeans lowering them to the ground and kicking them to the side. He stood there eyes darken with lust watching the rapid rise and fall of her chest. He stroke his painfully hard erection smearing pre-cum along his veiny shaft.

"Please…" Bonnie begged.

Damon only nodded his head lowering himself on top of her. He gave her bruising kiss, giving her all his love and hurt.

Pulling from the kiss with a gasp, he reached between their bodies and sliced her slit with his thumb. He used the collected moisture on his thumb to run circles on her hardened clit.

Pleasure radiated from Bonnie's bud to every nerve ending of her body. Her body felt like she could snap at any second. Breathing became harder has he put more pressure on the her clit.

The moment he pinched her clit between his thumb and pointer, her body snapped. A frightened scream was released from her throat as stars danced in her eyes.

He cupped her sex gathering her feminine juice. "Taste" Damon whispered in her ears smearing her own juices on her swollen lips.

Bonnie darted out her tongue, tasting herself on her lips. While watching her relish in her taste, Damon glided his stiff cock between her lips. The feeling of her fat lips hugging his cock tightly was amazing as he slid up and down her vulva. Damon knew he wouldn't last much longer.

He lined his head at her opening and snapped his hips forward penetrating the beauty.

"Shit!" Bonnie screamed arching her back off the bed.

"You're so tight….fuck…." Damon moaned. Her pussy was incredibly tight.

He gave her a moment to adjust to his girth.

Pulling out to his tip, he tilted his hips and slowly penetrated her hitting her g-spot. In and out, he continually tap her spot causing her to contract around him.

Sweat pebbled on his skin as he concentrated not to bust his load in her. Leaning down he bit into her neck as he picked up the pace. Her breast jiggled against his chest causing his nipples to harden.

After a few more strokes, Bonnie reached the promised land. Her body stiffend almost painfully as her organism ripped through her.

See her in a state of ephoria coxed Damon's orgasim from him. Cum rushed from his balls up his shaft spraying warm goo into Bonnie's twat.

He collapsed next to his girlfriend breathing rapidly. He turned his head to bonnie and chuckled seeing her fast asleep. He truly put her to sleep.

Kissing the tip of her button nose, he wrapped an arm around her and joined her in a peaceful slumber.

 **We're starting to see some motivating factors to what leads Damon to his current predicament. Next chapter we get the ultimate factor..hint hint.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW/COMMENT! LET ME KNOW HOW LIKE THIS LITTLE STORY.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm always blown away by response I get for this little story esp since I'm not a writer and I do this has a hobby to be somewhat creative. Thank you very much and keep the comments coming. It gives me momentum and encouragement to write the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to L.J. Smith and the CW and whoever else but not me. Lafayette Reynolds belongs to HBO and whoever wrote True Blood.**

 **All the lovely mistakes are all mines.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

* * *

You have a collect call from inmate Damon Salvatore at Mount Roger Medium Security Prison. The recording greeted Stefan. He was excited to finally talk to his brother, it was going on a month since the last time they spoke. Damon didn't like receiving too many visits or making a lot of calls, he didn't need the constant reminder of what he lost. He needed to be in the right frame of mind to get through his time.

"Hey, brother." Stefan greeted Damon.

"Little brother. How is everything going?"

"It going. Pulling ten-twelve hour days at the shop. Saving a little money to get a second car and I think Care wants to take some classes."

"That's good. How's my niece?" Damon asked. Arianna was just a newborn when he went in.

"She a shy little thing. Looking more like Caroline everyday."

"Hopefully without her mother's neurotic personality." Damon laughed.

"Hey hey hey. Don't talk shit. You going to be living with us and have to deal with that personality too." Stefan defended his woman.

"Don't remind me." Damon mumbled.

"But anyways. Only got a few more days. You must be feeling array of emotions."

"Mostly nervousness. I just...can't wait to spring from this bitch and get my life started again. Umm...how...are they?" Damon was almost afraid to ask. He didn't want to think about the struggles Bonnie face every day or even how happy they maybe with out him in their lives.

"You know she doesn't really talk to us anymore but we did run into them at the park a couple of weeks ago.

"Yeah." Damon said with hope coloring his voice.

"Yup and Bonnie seemed receptive to us and even took down the info Care gave her about you welcome home party."

"She did?" Damon was shocked. Bonnie has not even once accepted a phone call from him or came to visit. She used to send pictures and letters about the kids and only the kids but that came to an end several months ago.

"She did." Stefan confirmed. "No matter what she says...she'll always care and love you. Look at the reason she is mad about you getting paroled to me instead of the halfway house. She thinks you'll have too much freedom, setting you up for failure. She doesn't want you to fall back to your old ways. She can say she don't give a fuck all she want but her actions speak differently."

"I hope you're right. I want nothing more than her forgiveness. I fucked up real bad. I understand the reason why she hates me."

"I know you fucked but you're not hundred percent to blame. I want to tell her the whole truth. The other reason I'm having you stay with me."

"Stefan." Damon warned. This was a conversation they didn't need to have over a recorded phone call.

"I know but I really wish she knew the whole truth. Maybe if she did...I don't know things would be different. She fucking loves you." Stefan said adamantly.

"It's not going to change a damn thing! I still lied and cheated, fucking that stupid druggie whore. But worse I left her alone with two babies to take care of by herself and Damien being premature. She so young dealing with all this bullshit. What is she twenty. It couldn't have been easy for her. It kills me thinking what I did to her." Damon said passionately.

"It hasn't." Stefan agreed. He watched for the last two and a half years, Bonnie being a single mother working and putting herself through nursing school. It amazed him how strong of a woman she became.

"Now tell me how was my children when you saw them?" Damon asked.

"Let me tell you, you're ass is going to have your hands full with lil Antonella. She has a feisty personality. I don't know how B does it." Stefan laughed think about his craze hyperactive niece.

"Damien?"

"He's getting big. He a lot more laid back then Ella but he does mimic her. He gave me the stank eye for most of the time we were at the park. He seemed like he wanted to fight my ass."

Damon laughs but it was interrupted when the automated voice told them they had one minute left.

"Looks like our time is up." Damon said.

"Just think the next time we talk it will be face to face.

"Yeah… well... I love you brother." Damon told Stefan. He didn't wait for a reply before hanging up.

He turned from the phone booth pulling a folded picture out of his pocket. He stared at the small picture, a picture of happier times with Bonnie wrapped in his arms. He walked slowly back to his cell. Three more days he'll be back with his family, hopefully his whole family.

 **Flashback**

The smell of sweat and arousal surrounded Damon has he pumped in and out of his favorite place in the world. The place that gave him warm tight hugs and relaxed him after a hard night of working.

Breaking the tight grip of Bonnie's legs around his waist, he swung her legs on his shoulders and sunk deeper in her. The head of his cock was hitting the unknown sending shivers down his spine.

(Ping) Damon's phone alerted to a text message.

"You feel so good, B. I never want to leave." Damon whispered in her ear ignoring his text alert and proceeded to kiss her deeply on her pulse point.

"I don't...ugh yes right there.. want you to... leave either. My kitty...missed you." Bonnie moaned breathless.

The last week had been difficult for them. They barely been able to see each other. She was busy with her schoolwork and Damon was always receiving calls for drop offs. Tonight was the first night that they really got to hang with each other and not just for a ten minute fuck in the school bathroom. Damon had planned a little date at the Grill for them but the moment they saw each other the sexual tension was explosive. They instantly ripped their clothes off and fell into his bed. And that's where the been for the last hour.

Damon pulled out and patted his dick a few times against Bonnie's clit.

"Hands and knees." Damon demanded.

Bonnie squealed in delight. Flipping on her stomach, she slowly raised her ass in the air swinging it side to side, tempting him.

Damon watched her tease him with her fat ass in the air. Her pussy was glistening with her essence. Not wanting to waste anymore time not feeling her on him, he slowly slide home.

(Ping) His phone goes off again.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at the sound and gripped the sheets as she tried to control her breathing. The feel of his hot rod deep in her was a delicious pain.

Damon began to pound into her but stuttered in his stroke when his phone began to ring.

"Don't fucking answer it!" Bonnie yelled. "I'm right there."

Damon nodded ignoring the call.

He continued pounding away, feeling her end coming. Her twat was pulsating around him. Reaching around her he rubbed her clit to bring her to completion.

The phone began to ring again.

"Shit!" Damon yelled. He stilled his movements and flipped on his back taking Bonnie with him. "Bounce it on me." Damon told her.

Bonnie arched her back and twerked her ass on him.

With her busy bouncing away, Damon reached for his phone. Taking a quick glance at his text and call list he tossed the phone to the side. He was unfortunately going to have to cut the evening short.

He gripped her hips and helped guide her movements up and down until he stiffen, releasing himself in her.

"Sorry, B." he immediately apologized.

"Yeah it's cool." she sighed as she pulled herself off of Damon and laid on her stomach facing away from him.

Damon got up off the bed and went into the bathroom to clean up and get dressed.

When he came back in the room, Bonnie sat crossed legged in the middle of the bed sans clothing puffing away on a joint.

"It shouldn't take too long, I'm just re-upping and making a few drop offs." Damon told her cupping her face.

She gave him a small nod. "Lafayette has more pills already."

Damon looked away taking a deep breath. He wasn't looking forward to informing her that he began slinging coke. She was already uncomfortable with the pills and her knowing he moved on to a harder substance would send her over the edge with worry.

"No...this is...um...someone else I've been dealing with."

"What? You cut Faye out?" Asked Bonnie confused.

"No…" he said avoiding looking in her eyes.

"Damon." Bonnie's voice was stern.

"Coke."

"Wonderful. Just fucking wonderful. How long are you going to be doing this?" She questioned.

"I don't know...a minute now." He shrugged his shoulders. "I gotta support my brother and me."

Bonnie just shook her head, tears forming in her eyes.

"Bonnie." Damon sat in the bed and pulled her to him. "I got to do it. It won't be forever."

"I know." Bonnie wiped the few tears that had fallen.

"Don't cry beautiful." he hugged her tightly to his chest rocking back and forth as if he was cradling a newborn babe.

The peaceful moment was ruined when his damn phone began to ring again. His connect could be an impatient prick at times.

"Ugh." Damon groaned. "I got to go. I love you Bonnie." Damon kissed the tip of her nose before leaving the room

"I love you too." Bonnie whispered back to Damon's retreating form.

* * *

Damon sipped his beer as he watched Kai like a hawk weigh out the white powder. He didn't trust the kid to save his life. He was quick to double cross you if it served his best interest. Plus Kai was known amongst his associates to a few screws missing.

"So are you just going to sit there and stare. It's a tad bit creepy don't you think?" Kai said to Damon not even bothering to look up at him. He keep his focused on the numbers displayed on the scale.

"Yes." Damon said.

"Ok...well enjoy the view." Kai winked at him.

"Dick." Damon mumbled

"Mate, you a little on edge. You need to get your dick sucked." Enzo, Damon's longtime best friend joined in the conversation.

"I was ball deep in my beautiful fucking girlfriend but this impatient fucker kept blowing my phone up."

"I probably did the girl a service."

"Fuck you! She has no complaints." Damon yelled.

Enzo and Kai both laughed at Damon's little outburst.

"Are we done here?" Damon asked.

Kai rolled his eyes at Damon's dramatics and tossed him two eight balls of coke. It could be so exhausting dealing with him.

"That should last you at least a week." Kai informed him.

Damon stuffed the product in the tops of his sucks before making his way to the door.

"I would say it's been real but it really hasn't. See you bitches later." Damon stepped out of the door and slammed it.

* * *

Katherine rubbed the brunettes hair soothing her cries. Never did she imagine she would be sitting in the waiting room of Planned Parenthood with the Bonnie Bennett. The girl everyone considered a prodigy with being fluent in multiple languages. The girl that was supposed to make something out of her life and leave this shitty town in her rearview mirror. The girl that didn't let her social status in this old southern backwards town hold her back on accomplishing her dreams.

"My life is over. I can't have baby. I just can't." Bonnie cried.

"You don't know yet if you really are pregnant. It just might be one hell of a false alarm."

"I already know."

"What?" Kat asked.

"I took one of those home test. That fucking bitch said positive."

"Shit BonBon, does Damon know?"

"No. He has also lot of shit going on so I didn't even bother the other night to tell him I suspected it." Bonnie started sniffled. "We can't afford a kid. And what about college. I was going to go next year."

"You can still go to school. It just might be part time and a community college. Or there is another option." Kat told cautiously.

"I'm thinking about it...I don't know. I should probably talk to Damon about it first. Plus I kinda need to get the money from him. I can't really go to my dad for the money." Bonnie snorted

"Bonnie." a nurse called out into the waiting room.

Bonnie turned to Kat. "Can you come in with me?" Bonnie tentatively asked.

"You didn't have to asked." Kat got up from the chair and walked with Bonnie to the back.

In the matter of moments, she was going to get confirmation that she had fucked her life.

Damon stood at Bonnie's apartment door knocking away. He was eager to finally see his girlfriend. When he had returned home the night he re-upped, Bonnie was nowhere to be found. She did; however, leave a rolled blunt for him. Fuck, he loved that girl.

The door swung open and revealed Mr Bennett. Bonnie's father and his father and been closed friends working side by side at the factory for almost twenty years.

"Hello Damon. I'm guessing you're here for Bonnie." Rudy said giving him a blank look. Damon knew that man didn't care for him dating his daughter. Rudy view him as nothing but a delinquent.

"Yup."

"Come in. I'll go get her. She's been locked in her room all day."

"Oh is she alright?" Damon asked.

"I think it just a little cold."

Damon rolled his eyes at the man. He was so clueless to the wellbeing of his only child. Damon understood Rudy put in an extreme amount of hours at the factory to provide for his daughter as a single parent but there came a point where enough was enough. He always suspected it had a lot to do with her mother leaving. He didn't want a constant reminder of the woman he loved bailing on them.

That's how Bonnie and Stefan became best friends. If Bonnie's wasn't at grams then she was at their house with them and their mother. When their mother passed away all three kids were forced to become a little more independent with the only real adult supervision being Bonnie's grams as their fathers slaved away at a dead end job.

"Ok." Damon replied.

"Bonnie!" Her father yelled for her and disappeared to the kitchen leaving Damon standing there.

Damon immediately became concerned when he saw her. She looked a little pale and her were puffy and red. She almost look like she had been crying.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Damon asked approaching her to cup her face in his hands.

Tears welled up in her eyes at the word baby. She had been a wreck since leaving the clinic.

"Can we go somewhere and talk?

"Yeah baby. We can go to the park." Damon swung an arm over her shoulder and lead her out the apartment.

The short walk to the neighborhood park was done in complete silence. Damon wondered what Bonnie needed to tell him. He hoped he wasn't about to receive it's not you it's me speech. He didn't think he could handle her ending things with him. He knew he hadn't been so attentive with her lately but he loved her.

When they made it to the park, they went straight to a park bench where Damon sat down. Bonnie paced back and forth in front of him. Her nervous energy was radiating from her.

"Bonnie." Damon called out gently. "What's going on?"

Tears sprung to her eyes. "Everything is fucked." She shook her head to calm her raging thoughts.

"Yeah I know you don't like the dope but it won't be forever." Damon said thinking that might have been the issue.

She stopped her pacing and faced him. "I don't give a fuck about that."

"Then what is all this? I'm confused on what the hell is going on B."

Bonnie looked up to the starry sky and whispered "I'm pregnant."

Damon was rendered speechless. All thoughts of her ending things with him immediately evaporated. He was going to be a father.

"Yup, I'm a fuck up. Just pissed my future away." Bonnie shook her head at her own stupidity.

"Don't say that. This is amazing. We're having a baby." Damon said finding his voice. He grab her and pulled her between his legs. Laying his head on her chest he softly touched her stomach.

He didn't see what the issue was. Yes they were young but both their parents had them at a very young age. If their parents could do it, they could easily raise a child together.

Bonnie angrily wiped away her tears. She pushed off of him. "What the fuck do you mean this is amazing!"

"We love each other and we create a little life so yes...it fucking amazing."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him. "Have you been snorting your own stash. I had things going for me and I fucked it being reckless with you." She stepped further back and raised her hands in the air waving to the open sky. "I have dreams to go and explore the history of the ancient world. To put in use my linguistic skills speaking amongst the people. I wanted to study abroad. All those dreams are dead now."

"I get it, you wanted to go to college and see the world." disdain filled his voice. He realized he was nowhere in her future plans. "But I think having a baby is little more meaningful than that. Plus you can still go to school locally."

"I can still go to school with a baby really? Do you understand how hard I work...bust my ass everyday for the grades that I have now? I'm a poor black girl to a single father who works sixty plus hours at deathtrap of a factory to provided basic needs for me. My father can't afford to send me to an university. I have to study so hard to stay in those stupid AP classes so hopefully I can try to earn a scholarship. I already started off at a disadvantage because of my skin color and economic standing in society. I want to make it out of here. I want to be able to live a comfortable life and not struggle. I don't want to become another statistic, another teenage mother."

Realization dawn on Damon, it would be a hardship for them. They were fighting just to make it now. He didn't want her to struggle. He wanted her to accomplish her dreams even if he couldn't be in them. The love that he had for her was so selfless that he would walk out of her life. But in the same token he wanted and needed her. This baby was a product of him and her, it tethered them to each other.

Damon dropped his head rubbing his forehead. "I don't want to be the reason you don't get everything you deserve in life. You're amazing...one of the most selfless people I have ever know and I love you. I don't want you to struggle and I don't want to be the cause of your dreams dying. It's just that this baby is pure...a little piece of goodness I have left of me. And I get to share it with you."

He got up from the bench and cupped her face "But do what best for you. I don't want to witness or add to your struggle." He gently kissed her lips.

Bonnie smiled through her tears. "You love me? Like really love me? You know we're only in high school right?"

He just chuckled lightly. "Yeah you're my be all end all. You know Boy Meets World type shitt."

"I'm not even going to ask why you know about Boy Meets World."

"You and Stefan."

"Whatever. Say what you need to say to make you feel better. But anyways...I...ah...I can't do it. When I went to the clinic to find out for sure, we talked about it. I...I don't think I could go through with it. I don't want to be like her. To not care about my child. It just sucks, this supposed to be way way down the road."

He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her side to side. "Evan if you did go through with it, you'll never be like her. It's still up to you. If you really need to do it, I'll support you. And if you decided to keep this baby, I will do whatever the hell I need to do to take care of you and the baby. If I have to work five fucking jobs, I'll do it. You will not be alone in this. At the end of the day it your decision."

"Thank you. But like you said this is apart of you and apart of me. I can't do it."

Pulling back to look her in the eyes, Damon tentatively asked "So we're having a baby?"

"Yes we're having a baby." she graced him with a shy smile.

Damon hugged her tightly to his chest. Bonnie and this little baby gave him hope for the future. It didn't look so dark and bleak with them in his life. He had reason to build that white picket fence life and it was wrapped in his arms. He would do any and everything to create it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait. Been busy and this was a bitch to write. Not sure if I captured what was in my head but hopefully you like. Once again thanks for the follows, faves & reviews. Keep them coming. They're motivation. **

**For those who follow my other stories. I got a couple questions about updates. I'll be updating Shame soon. I believe the next chapter is almost done. And then I'll start working on RTR.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to L.J. Smith and the CW and whoever else but not me.**

 **All the lovely mistakes are all mines.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Now they say group therapy could be used as a former of rehabilitation and a coping mechanism for prison life. There jury is out on that. But regardless that's where Damon spent an hour every Tuesday and Thursday. Never in his life did he imagine he would be sitting with a group of men, criminals at that, sharing their fears and issues. He guess he didn't even imagine he would wind up in prison...nope scratch that, he did.

He always knew deep down his rebellious I don't give a fuck attitude could lead him to incarceration. But the moment he became serious with Bonnie all that changed. He wanted to curb his impulse for trouble. At the end of the day that still didn't matter, he still found himself locked up.

"Damon, how are you feeling? You only have...what two more days to go?" the mediator of the group asked.

"I don't know. I feel like a jumble mess. I'm fucking happy to be getting out of this hell hole but I don't want to face the real world. You know."

"When I got out the first time, I was so fucking afraid that I would fuck up and be right back." another inmate stated. "But I ended up coming right back cause what the fuck is out there for us." Damon snorted at that. He knew the odds were completely against them. Once in the system always in the system. You had to fight like hell to keep straight. Most people failed.

"I know what's out there for me, my fucking children and my girl. But their my real punishment that I gotten to avoid. I haven't had to see the look of hurt and anger in my girl's face or see how she struggles to support my two kids by herself. And to think about my kids. They don't know who the hell I am. What if I do let them down and come back here. I'm all over the fucking place. I'm want to see them and hold them but I'm ashamed to face them."

"I can't sit here and guarantee that it's going to be all sunshine and roses when you get out. That they'll forgive you and welcome you with open arms. You probably will have a lot of forgiveness to ask for and proving you have changed. The first step is knowing what lead you here so you can avoid those factors." the mediator said

"Easy, her." Damon simply stated.

"You're bitch is crazy?" an inmate in the group asked.

The mediator cut his eyes at the inmate's question and return his eyes to Damon with raised eyebrow at him.

"She's not crazy. I did all this stupid shit to keep her with me, to prove to her I was on her level. I didn't think things through." Damon lower his head not wanting to really delve into his stupidity.

 **FLASHBACK**

All Damon could do was laugh as he helped Bonnie out of the car. It was funny to see little Bonnie Bennett navigate with her big swollen belly. To say she had difficulty was an understatement. He held her hand slightly pulling as she pushed her weight off of the door.

"Stop fucking laughing asshole. This is not easy." Bonnie chastised him.

"Oh I know it's not easy at all. I'm having trouble pulling you. I might throw my back out." Damon bursted out laughing. He closed the door once Bonnie was out the car.

"Dick." she smacked his back a few times. His jokes were getting old.

"Hey no need to go around calling me names." he took her hand and lead her to the entrance of the restaurant. They had just finished up with her doctor's appointment and Bonnie of course was starving. So they stopped for some food and this gave Damon a chance to talk to her about something important that had been on his mind for a few months now.

"I can't wait to have this little girl and get ownership of my body back." Bonnie sighed getting into the booth followed by Damon. "I'm done with the sleepless night, the weird ass cravings. Right now I'm craving french fries and jelly."

Damon made a face of disgust. This pregnancy has definitely been an eye opening experience for him. Pregnancy was supposed to be this beautiful experience and it wasn't. It was kinda disgusting. Watching her eat the most random combination of foods then hearing about constipation and hemorrhoids. Seeing her feet swell up to outrageous proportions. It was a lot to handle and he wasn't even the one pregnant.

"Don't make that face." Bonnie hit Damon in the chest. "It's not funny."

"It's not. It's fucking nasty."

"It is. But I need it. I think I need to go pee to." Bonnie whinned.

Damon side eyed her shaking his head. He did not want to get up again. They just sat down.

"I can hold it."

"You sure?" Damon asked doubtfully.

"Yeah...I peed my pants the other day." Bonnie pouted.

A grin broke out on Damon's face. "For real?" He tried not to laugh. Bonnie could be real sensitive these days.

"Yup. Care said something stupid and my ass starts laughing. Next thing I know piss is running down my legs. I guess I laughed to hard." Bonnie looks down at her belly rubbing it. "Little girl. You are being evicted. You have forty-eight hours to pack your stuff and get out." Bonnie spoke to her unborn child.

Damon watched her speak to their baby. He loved seeing her all motherly. She was going to make a wonderful mother despite her young age.

He threw his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. Kissing her temple he placed his hand on her protruding bump.

"I can't wait to see her." Damon said gently laying his head on the side of Bonnie's.

"I can't wait either. I wonder who she going to look like."

"If she is lucky...me."

Bonnie bumped her shoulders against him throwing her head back laughing. "Ah shit I gotta pee."

Damon quickly hopped out of the booth and helped her out.

"Get me french fries with jelly and a hamburger. You know how I like it." Bonnie yelled running to the bathroom.

Damon shook his head at her and retook his seat. Once the waitress came he ordered their food. It was a good thing Damon had no shame or he would have been extremely embarrassed at the disgusted look on the waitress' face.

When he caught Bonnie waddling back he meet her halfway to assist her back in the booth.

"I see you made it in time, no pissy pants." Damon poked fun at her.

"Yup. You didn't forget my jelly?"

"Of course not. I know how you are with her cravings. Don't need to get punched in the face or you bursting in tears."

"I don't get violent or emotional." Bonnie pouted and gave him puppy dog eyes.

"You do when I'm there." he snorted. Who the hell was she trying to kid. She was down right unstable at time. No one pulled off mood swings like little Bonnie B.

"You're only there at most two nights out of the week so you don't see how stable I am. My hormones are under control."

"How this going to work when the baby comes, B?" Damon asked.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie looked at him questionably.

"I'm not going to be able to be at your house every night with you and the baby. I can't you help out. It's going to be hard for you for awhile."

"I don't see why you can't stay more often. It's your doing."

"Your father hates me. He's always looking at me with the judgmental eyes. Blaming me for getting his precious baby girl pregnant."

"Well it is your fault." Bonnie mumbled under her breath.

"What was that. I don't think you were complaining when you were getting the dick." Damon narrowed his eyes at her.

"Ugh...don't be crass. What do you want to do then?" Bonnie didn't see any other options. She was comfortable and taken care of at home. She didn't have to worry about bills or anything. With a baby coming that was a big help.

"I want you to move in with us." Damon stated.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!"

"No…" Damon started but was cut off when the waitress dropped off their food.

"Thank you." Bonnie said to the woman.

Damon waited for the woman to leave. "I want you and the baby around me all the time. Not just this part time shit. I'm going to miss out on things and you know that."

Bonnie laid her head on his shoulder. "You're not going to miss anything. We'll both be with you during the day until I have to go back to school and then you'll have her."

"You're my family now, Bonnie. I want us all together under one roof. I want to wake up every morning to your face and get my kid ready for the day."

"It's hard now for you and you want to take on two more people. With me at my dad's a lot of my needs and most of the baby's basic needs are met. Can you handle taken care of us hundred percent?" Bonnie questioned.

"But that baby is my responsibility. She's my baby!"

"I know but it hard now for you financially. I just don't see the benefits of us living with you. Maybe later down the road." Like after college, Bonnie thought that last part in her head.

"No. I do not want to be away from you two. I'm doing decent now, moneywise. We can also sign up for assistance. We can make this work." Damon was so adamant that this could work.

"So we go live with you to be on welfare." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"You sound like those stuck up rich bitches in your class. Don't act like you never been on welfare like the rest of us."

"I never had to. It was just me and my dad." Unlike most of her closes friends, Bonnie's father never had to go on assistance. Rudy didn't have the burden of multiple children.

"Well I had to and there is no shame in it. You do what you got to do to take care of your family. You and this baby are my family. I will take care of you. I'll do whatever the fuck I have to do." Damon said passionately.

"I just don't want it to be harder for you. I'm going into my senior year and afterwards to college. I can't really work right now to help you."

"You don't worry about it. I'll handle that. I need you two." Damon kissed Bonnie's forehead.

"Alright then. I'll move in after the baby is born but no take backs even when I get on your nerves. You're stuck with me."

"And you're stuck with me. I love you, B."

"I love you too, daddy." Bonnie laughed.

* * *

Damon held on to the straps of his backpack tightly has he made his way to his front door, exhausted. He had spent the last few hours arguing with Kai over a brick. Kai was trying to charge him 25% more than street value. He was trying to take advantage of the fact that Damon was quickly rising to be the top dealer on the proverbial corner. Trying to pinch him for every little bit of money he could before Damon says fuck it and takes his spot.

Turning the handle, he step foot into his house. Greeting him was his brother and Enzo. That was a weird combination he thought. Those two never got along. Always fight for his attention like fuckin children. They had to one up each other for brother of the year.

"Should I be worried?" he asked sarcastically. He tossed his backpack on the couch and made his way to the kitchen to grab a beer.

"No worries, mate. We're just discussing a few things. You get your shit...need help breaking it up?" Enzo called out.

Damon didn't bother answering he just tossed the brit several small sandwich baggies. He sat and opening up his bag to lay the brick down on the table.

All three boys sample the merchandise.

"This is fire. Those kids gotta be eating this up. No wonder why the you're always on the go." Stefan replied wiping his nose.

"My phone is always going off." Damon rubbed his forehead. He had been exhausting himself for months now trying to save all his money. If he wasn't working at the convenience store working over night, he was making deliveries. With their little girl due to make her appearance any day now, plus his stupid little brother had a child also on the way every little penny counted.

"Yeah, that's what Bonnie tells me. She says you get calls all throughout the night and the weekends are the worst." Stefan says. Bonnie had called him complaining about Damon being gone all the time. It was dramatic conversation, there were tears and everything.

"She fucking hates it. It's already hard for her to sleep now with her big pregnant belly then the phone disturbs her right when she gets comfortable. I gotta answer, that's money in my pocket."

Enzo snorted "Her ass should have been on birthcontrol."

"Shut the fuck up!" Damon yelled.

"Just saying, it's her responsibility if she's going to open her legs."

"You are so stupid." Stefan said. "Damon's just as responsible." Stefan rolled his eye at Enzo typical male thinking.

"Men can't be held accountable. We think with our dicks."

"Shut up!" Damon yelled. "Just help me with this."

"Alright mate." Enzo conceded "But I was telling her brother here I might have something for you guys to come up a little.

Stefan gave a wide-eyed looked at Enzo. There was no telling what his brother's reaction was going to be when he found out what Enzo and him have been up to.

"What's that?" Damon kept his eyes on Stefan not caring where this conversation was going.

"Home invasions." Enzo smirks

"You can't be serious?"

"Think of yourselves as Robin Hood. Steal from the rich and give to the poor...us." Enzo laughed.

"Fast easy money. We need it, especially you." Stefan usually wouldn't agree but this was desperate times.

"Easy money, really? You just kicking in doors and pillaging." Damon said dubiously.

"It's easy. To be honest...we already did a break in. No one was home." Stefan informed him.

"What the fuck! When did this happen?" Damon jumped up from the couch and paced back and forth.

"A few nights ago when you were at Bonnie's" Stefan said

"And if they're home what the hell are you going to do then?" Damon stopped pacing and faced his little brother. This was supposed to be the good brother. What a joke.

"We haven't came across that yet, mate. Maybe we can use your piece." Enzo smirked.

"What piece?" Stefan asked shocked by the revelation

Damon glared at Enzo. Sometimes that bitch had a big mouth. "I got a 40 off Kai. It's in case someone tries to rob me. I'm dealing larger amounts."

"I'm guessing B doesn't know."

"No and it's going to stay that way." he sneered. "How much did you get?" He sat back down.

"A little over a grand and the two of us split it. The money I gave you for the electric bill came from that."

"Alright let's do this but I want it to be worth it. Let's hit up a house that at least get us twenty-five hundred." Damon conceded. This was a stupid idea but with Bonnie and baby moving in more money was needed.

"I'll scoop out a few houses and get back to you." Enzo said.

"Ok. Let's finish break this shit up. I gotta get to Bonnie's in a few. We on baby watch."

* * *

Damon stood there sweaty as he gripped Bonnie's hand. The knowledge that in a hopefully a few hours he will be hold his little girl in his arm had sent his heart racing. Him, Damon "Stud" Salvatore was going to have innocent little girl. This had to be the universe trying to get retribution for all the father of daughters he played with and tossed away. A wave of nausea hit. He didn't think he could handle raising a daughter. She wasn't in the world yet and he was about to have fucking nervous breakdown.

His grip on Bonnie's hand tightened.

"Um...ouch. What the fuck, Damon!" Bonnie pulled her hand out of his. She shook it trying to get the feeling back in it.

"Sorry." Damon said breathless. His eyes kept going in and out of focus.

"Maybe you should sit down. You are looking extra pale more than usual." Bonnie voiced her concern

Bonnie's father snorted and rolled his eyes. The nerve of this kid, he thought to himself. With the look Bonnie shot him, he decided it would be best to keep his mouth shut.

"Um...yeah sorry." Damon said taking a seat next to the hospital bed.

Bonnie looked at him and laughed. Moments like this Damon truly looked sweet and innocent not tainted by the world.

"Ner...vous?" She grunted through an contraction. These damn things were rapidly coming together. She rubbed her belly trying to relieve the pain.

"I'm scared shitless."

"What do you have to be scared about, she's the one having a baby." Rudy piped up.

"Daddy." The warning in her tone was evident. She was in no mood to play referee between the two. She was in extreme amount of pain and if they tested her, god bless their souls.

"Well you are." Rudy defended himself.

"You weren't scared when Bonnie was born and weren't you about the same age as us?" Damon questioned him. Who was Rudy to be sitting on his high horse when he was almost just as young as them when Bonnie was born.

Rudy rolled his eyes "Touche." he mumbled.

Damon sat there and watched her take a deep breath through a contraction. They were coming closer and closer together. Standing, he kissed her forehead.

"Let's check to see if you're ready to push." The doctor announced her arrival.

"Yes. I'm so ready to get this started the pain is unbearable." Bonnie told the doctor as she lifted up her knees to be examined.

"You are fully dilated. Lets have a baby."

"That's my cue to leave." Rude gets up from sitting in the corner and walks to Bonnie. Tears shined in his eyes as he looked at his baby girl who was going to have her own little baby girl. He bent down and softly kissed his only child's forehead. "Please take care of her." He said looking up at Damon before exiting.

Damon nodded his head at the man and turn his focus back on Bonnie. It was time to rock-an-roll and have a baby.

Damon could curse himself for not being more prepared for the most horrific experience of his life. It wasn't horrific cause of the blood or gunk even if he did get extremely nauseous at catching a glimpse of the placenta being delivered. Or even seeing her virgina stretched to accommodate the baby's head. No it was horrifying because of the amount of pain Bonnie was in. Pain so severe that she threaten actual dismemberment of his body.

So he stood there next to her with his hand in hers and took every single insult and threat flung his way. Bravely peaked between her legs when she swore her virgina was ripping.

To be a witness to the bravery and strength of one Bonnie Bennett was an honor. To see her battle through the pain and tiredness to bring this little girl lying in his arms was life changing.

He looked down at the tiny bundle seeing eyes that rivaled his own...no surpassed his was a swift kick to the gut. His eyes teared up again at the wonderment of this little life.

Glancing up, he saw that sleep finally overtook Bonnie.

It had been a painful and emotional eighteen hours for her...for them. Many tears were shed when a shrill cry rang out through the room and a wrinkly baby was placed in Bonnie's arms. Instant protectiveness washed over him looking at both his girls. He knew at the moment he would kill for his family.

Returning his attention back to little Miss Antonella Lillian Salvatore Damon smiled.

"Maybe next time mommy will listen to the me and get the epidural. Bambina, please don't be stubborn like mommy. I always know what's best, no matter what mommy says. You should have all her other traits but not her hard headedness." Damon talked to his little girl.

He kissed her forehead. "I love you so very much. I just can't believe something so good and pure came from me."

He looked at the little girl who's was almost the spitting image of him and vowed his life to her. To always protect her. To have her not want for anything. To love and cherish her above all others along with her mother. These were his vows to her...to her mother...to their family.

 **Only two more days and then we will be in present time.**

 **Thanks for reading. Don't forget to leave a comment, please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**For and foremost, thanks for the follows, faves & reviews. Keep them coming. They're motivation. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to L.J. Smith and the CW and whoever else but not me.**

 **All the lovely mistakes are all mines.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

Damon slowly peeled picture after picture off the concrete wall and placed it them in a small box. Each picture illustrated the growth his children went through while he was away, the stages from newborn to overactive toddler. Despite the lack of any form of relationship between himself and Bonnie, she made an effort to not exclude him. Monthly photos and update became the normal until a few months ago.

The updates and pictures reminded him, he had missed so much being locked up. He missed all their first...first words, first crawl, first steps, first everything. The last 2 and half years he could only live vicariously through photographs. At night he imagine being there for all their firsts right by Bonnie's side.

"She real cutie pie. She's going to break lots of hearts when she gets older." Leonard said knocking Damon out of his head.

Glancing down at the picture in his bunk mates hand, he smirked. His little mini-me was sliding down the slide with her curly hair stick up in all directions due to the static on the slide.

"What do you expect, she looks just like me." Damon said cockly. "I'm going to have to lock her little ass up when she get older or I'm going to find myself right back here from beating some punk's ass."

Leonard cocked an eyebrow, shaking his head at Damon's smug ass. "Young one, you never cease to amaze me. I don't think I ever met someone as arrogant as you."

"Well I have a reason to be."

"Shut up. Just think after tomorrow you'll be at home and be able to take your kids to the park and shit."

"I really hope so. I miss my little road dog. She was my buddy." Damon said.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Slowly opening his eyes, he was faced with a smiling beauty. There stood Bonnie leaning against the wall watching him as he held their daughter to his chest. Moments of silence passed between the two as they stared into each other's eyes.

Reaching his hand up, he beckoned her to him with a crook of his finger.

Bonnie pushed herself off of the wall and strutted towards Damon. When she reached him, she lowered to her knees beside the couch and took his calloused hand a place a gentle kiss to his knuckles. Then she kissed her other love on the top of her head.

Damon's eyes never left hers as he watched her stroke the baby's back. Sometimes he wondered if they were too young to be this in love. They both should be enjoying their youth by partying and dating around not being this happy little family struggling to pay bills.

"You look tired. Was she handful today?" Bonnie asked running her dainty fingers through his hair.

"No more than usual. She might be a little spoiled tho."

"I told you to stop holding her all the time." Bonnie chuckled at him.

"I can't help it, B. She so cute with her little puppy dogs eyes. She's my buddy." Damon mimicked the little faces he receives from his little one.

"You're so stupid, D. Ella is playing you. She got you wrapped around her little finger." Bonnie laughed.

"When did I become such a punk?" Damon asked

"I been wondering the same thing." She sassed back.

"I show you a punk." Damon wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Rolling her eyes Bonnie stood up and picked up her baby gently. "I'm going to lay her down. Go relax, baby."

Rising up from the couch he made his way out to his back yard and lit a jay. Inhaling the relaxing smoke, the day finally caught up to Damon.

It had been hard on him since the baby's arrival. During the day he stayed home with the baby while Bonnie attended school. When she arrived, the baby was thrusted into her awaiting arms and he was off to his job at the convenience story. Then while he was at the story, he had his personal customers come through to pick up weed or pills. He stopped slinging the coke when he went into his little side business with his brother and Enzo. Plus he was sampling the product a little too much and it was only a matter of time before B.B. found out he had been wired around their kid.

He felt like absolute garbage getting high around her but he needed it at times. The long nights were kicking his ass. Some days he struggled to get out of bed when Bonnie left for school. He would lay there exhausted. The only cure was to sniff a little line for a little picker upper.

That came to a stop after a late night conversation with Bonnie. She told him now that Antonella was in their life she couldn't grasp how her mother could walk away from her and choose freedom and drugs to her. That Antonella out weighed her youth. She could still accomplish her dreams, just a different path would have to be taken. Unknowingly, she put in perspective that he was dangerously close to becoming like her mother getting wrapped up in the drug game and losing sight of what was important to him.

From the night on he stopped dabbling in his own supply and eventually stopped dealing coke all together.

Hearing the sliding glass door open and close, he turned and smirked at B.B.

"You started without me." she whinned taking the joint from his hand and taken a small hit.

Damon cut his eyes at her. "Be careful, you a lightweight now."

She rolled her eyes at him and made a showing of inhaling a big drag of the joint. Blowing the smoke in his face, she coughed.

"Oh crap." she said struggling for breath.

Seeing her choke after he told her to be careful had Damon doubled over in laughter. She never listened to him. Always thought she knew better.

"So hard headed, B. I see where our child gets from. She never wants to listen to me either." Damon roared in laughter.

"Thanks...for helping me." Bonnie said breathless.

"You did it to yourself." Damon wrapped his arm around Bonnie bringing her in closer. Bonnie raised on her tippy toes and gave Damon a quick peck on the lips before stepping out of the hug. Slowly rubbing down his arm, she took a hold of his hand and pulled him to follow her into the house to the bedroom they now shared.

When they made it into the room, Bonnie guided Damon over to the bed and pushed him to sit down. Damon bit his lip watching Bonnie slowly underdress to her black lace bra and panties.

Once she had her clothes off, Bonnie looked up at Damon and started giggling uncontrollably.

"Um...are we about to get down or what?" Damon asked confused.

"I'm trying to be sexy but I'm so fucking high right now." Bonnie laughed. "I wanted to do something special for you."

Shit! Damon thought. He was horny as hell. It had been a couple of weeks since he got any type of play. They were just so busy with daily chores and when they did get a little time, his devil of a daughter foiled their plans.

He really need to bust a nut.

"Come here." Damon demanded.

Taking two steps forward, she stood in between his legs. He smirked at the way her green eyes were glossed over. It's been awhile since he seen Bonnie the teenager and not Bonnie the mother. The thought makes him a little sad. He didn't lose anything having their daughter young but Bonnie did.

"I'm sorry." She whispers softly then lets out a giggle. "I wanted to show my appreciation to for cleaning the baby's room." She laughed.

"That's random." He placed his hand on her hips and took in the sight in front of him.

"It was really clean in there. It doesn't even look like an infant's room. You're so anal. Oh!"

Damon jerked back startled. Bonnie was all over the place.

"Tyler is having a party on saturday. Maybe we could go. I haven't been to a party in forever." Bonnie said excitement radiating from her.

"We can do that. Care and Stefan can watch Ella and I'm off. I do got to go in for a little bit tomorrow night for a few hours to help with some stocking."

"Great!" Bonnie reached for the bottom of his shirt and started to pull it off of him. "My high is starting to wear off."

Damon nodded his head and watch as she tossed his shirt across the room.

Bonnie leaned into him and place kisses going up his neck. Tugging on his earlobe with her teeth she whispered in his ear "I want to taste you."

Swallowing, Damon laid back taking a deep breath and allowed Bonnie to have her wicked way with him.

* * *

No matter of many times the three of them did this and it's been roughly ten times now, the feeling was always the same. The adrenaline surging through their system, kicking up the heart rate and nerves. The jittery legs movements and the sweaty palms. The rush of the unknown was frighten as well as addicting.

Now that he was quote unquote a family man at the ripe old age of nineteen, some days he felt like he was losing his edge...that danger factor that he was famous for. He was always known as the wild asshole Salvatore. The brother that had no fucks to give who like to party and play hard. Bitches fell to their knees when he walked into a room to suck his dick. Guys knew not to double cross him and to do so would be a risk to their health.

Now when anyone saw him he was most likely was booed up with Bonnie pushing a stroller. Not really good for the reputation he built up over the years. Don't get him wrong, he wouldn't change a fucking thing in his life. He found the love of his life early and they shared a beautiful daughter together. His life was damn near perfect minus the financial struggle. The thrill of youth was the only thing missing. The partying all night and sleeping in to the late afternoon. The drinking and drugs. The no worries was missing.

"So let's go over this one more time before we get there." Stefan said from the back seat of Enzo's car.

"Nervous little brother." Damon laughed.

"Yeah, this is not a normal lick." an annoyed Stefan replied.

"The chance of us running into anyone are lower now, mate." Enzo said from the driver seat. He shifted in the seat uncomfortably. He was concentrating too hard in following the laws of the road. They couldn't risk getting pulled over.

"No, now we just have to worry about building alarms and possibly security. Now where did you get this information again?" Stefan asked worried. This robbery was different then all the others. Instead of hitting up a house, they were going to break into Dr. Gilbert's office. Enzo swore it was a fail safe plan to obtain pills and some cash.

"Elena. I already told you that."

"Why would she tell you all this? I don't trust the girl." Stefan asked.

"What the hell is this? I don't need to be interrogated. You want to do this or not?" Enzo sneered narrowing his eyes at Stefan through the rearview mirror.

"Just tell him. You know how his broody self gets. Put his mind at ease." Damon said smiling knowing exactly what he was going to say. Bonnie's tumultuous relationship with the Gilbert girl had surprisingly be going well despite all the animosity between the two. She had spent hours one night gossiping about all the girls at school, who had a crush on who, who fucked who, who wanted to fight who and so forth.

"We are dating." Enzo rushed out.

Damon bursted out laughing at the look on Stefan's face.

Stefan blinked several times. "Oh... but you trust her? She not really trust worthy you know...she's…"

"A hoe." Damon bursted out. Bonnie would slap him if she heard him slutshame her. After getting pregnant at sixteen, Bonnie face ridicule from her classmates in the advanced classes she was in. That understand help soften her up to Elena. She also pointed out, him and the other guys had no room to say shit since they had no issue sticking their dicks in her.

"Have you heard anything recently about her?" Enzo pointedly looked at Stefan thru the mirror. "I know the reputation she has but we're going good. She doesn't know about this. I gathered the information while at her house. Her father is going out of town and I got the alarm code when she was giving it to Kat."

"Alright. I'm just worried. This is not our usual and I just had a bad feeling."

"No worries, mate."

"We are going to be in and out. We can lay low for a little bit after this." Damon reassured his brother as they were pulling up to a building a few buildings away for the Dr. Gilbert's clinic.

"Fuck it. Let's do it." Stefan stated. He tossed the two men black sky masks and gloves.

Damon cut his eyes to Enzo. "Do I need the piece?" He asked.

"No, mate." Enzo got out of the car followed by the Salvatore brothers. They made their way to the clinic avoiding the street lights and keeping in the shadows. It was around midnight and there were not a soul in sight.

When they reached the clinic, they crept to the back of the building. Damon laid against the wall next to the door looking side to side as Stefan stood across the alley keeping look out. Enzo took a crowbar and pried the back entrance open. When the door gave, he handed off the crowbar to Damon and quietly slipped in and made his way to the alarm to disarm it.

Damon nodded his head at his brother and rolled off the wall into the building. His job was to make his way to the administrator's office to pry the safe open. While he was doing this, Enzo was snatching up pills they planned to sell to Lafayette.

His nerves were getting the better of him as he struggled to force the safe open due to the oversize gloves he was wearing. For a moment, he contemplated taking his glove off but scratched the idea. He be damned if he leave any fingerprints behind.

"Salvatore! Hurry the fuck up!" He heard Enzo call out.

Taking a deep breath, he finally got the damn thing open. He snatched up all the stacks and dumped them in his bookbag, zipping up.

Making his way out the office and into the dimly lit hallway, his stomach dropped. Right before him was Dr. Gilbert in a pair of boxers with a woman who was not his wife.

"Shit!" Damon said out loud. Before he could think of his actions, he threw a fist connecting with Grayson's face. He narrowed his eyes at Isobel in warning before running towards the back and out the building.

"Fuck! Run!" Damon screamed at Enzo and his brother who was still perched across the alley.

His heart was rapidly beating when he reached the car. Throwing open the passenger door, he slumped into the seat waiting for the other two to get the fuck in.

"What the fuck happened?" Stefan asked breathless hopping in the back.

"That fucker was there with that fucking bitch, Isabel." Damon yelled.

"Shit, mate!" Enzo peeled off flying down the road not caring one bit if he was breaking all kind of road laws.

"I thought you said there was going to be no one there?" Stefan yelled.

"How the fuck would I know he has his rendezvous in his fucking office?!" Enzo yelled.

"Both of you shut the fuck up!" Damon screamed. He was trying to keep his cool.

"Maybe he won't report it not wanting to expose his affair." Stefan reasoned.

"I said shut the hell up!" Damon was extremely nervous and pissed. Enzo had to open his damn mouth in that fucking clinic and call out his name. There were only two fucking Salvatore's in Mystic Falls.

Thoughts of Bonnie and Ella plagued his mind during the car ride to pick of his camero. He might have just pissed away his future with them. All he wanted to do was provide for them. To give them the life that they deserved.

* * *

The past few days had been the worst days of his life. Paranoia had his mind fucked. Any little noise in the house would have him jumping. His body was a constant tense ball of nerves that was physically making him sick. The toilet was becoming his priest accepting confession in the form on bile and shit. It came to the point he was praying the cops would just show up and put him out his misery.

It wasn't till a long conversation with his brother that his mind was put at easy, somewhat. Bonnie had been worried about his sudden change of demeanor and urged Stefan to talk to his brother. She thought maybe the pressure of supporting her and their daughter was getting to him. She knew it was not at all easy for him. Plus it was common knowledge that Damon was wild and reckless maybe he was changing his mind about settling down. In Bonnie's mind, regret had to be eating away at him.

Stefan knew exactly what was affecting his brother, it was the same thing that was affecting him. The waiting for the law to come crashing down on them and destroy the little family the brothers had built. He was just better at concealing and handling his emotions than Damon was.

During the conversation, the brothers rationalized the odds of Dr. Gilbert risking his marriage and family to report the crime. Reporting the breaking in would expose his affair. Like most of the upper class citizens of Mystic Falls, Dr. Gilbert thrived on the painted illusion that was his reputation. After it was concluded that Dr. Gilbert would not risk his dirty little secret being exposed, Damon relaxed somewhat.

Now he was able to enjoy a peaceful night with his daughter on his chest sleeping away and Bonnie curled up on his side. He glanced towards Bonnie noting how young and innocent she looked, kissing her forehead he drifted off to sleep.

Damon was in a deep sleep when he was violently awaken to a loud banging and Stefan screaming. He jerked up momentarily forgetting that Antonelle was laying on his chest. He quickly passed the now crying baby to a startled Bonnie and jumped out of bed. His first thoughts were that they were getting robbed.

Bonnie took the baby and held her tightly to her chest. She turned wide scared eyes to Damon. Her heart was beating rapidly, she had no idea what was happen.

Damon signaled her to keep quite and pointed towards the closet for her to get in. Before she could even attempt to get off the bed bright lights were shining in her face.

"Police!" they heard screamed.

"Put your fucking hands up!" an officer yelled.

Damon shook his head and lifted his hands in the air.

"You too!" the officer turned towards Bonnie.

"She holding my fucking daughter!" Damon sneered.

The cops approached Damon with guns drawn and proceeded to slam him to the ground rolling him on his stomach. Knees dug into his back as the cops placed his wrists in handcuffs.

Bonnie watched on terrified. She had no clue what the hell was happening. One moment she was sleeping peacefully against Damon enjoying his warmth and next she is shocked out of her slumber with her screaming baby being thrusted into her arms.

She shook her head to try to clearing the ringing in her ears and she held her child tight to her chest. Tears ran down her cheeks as she watch the officers lift Damon up from the ground.

Once off the ground Damon looked over to Bonnie and his heart broke. Bonnie was shaken with fright looking back at him with tears pouring out her wide eyes. He wanted to reach out to her and tell he loved her and everything will be alright. That what he did was for her. All he wanted was to provide for her, to take care of her. But since he was a fuck up...a no good low life, he only knew one way of doing it. Cause of that, he was watching the most precious beings slip through his fingers.

"You don't even look surprise that we are here." a detective said to Damon.

He ignored him and kept his focus on Bonnie.

"Why don't you tell me what happened that night." the detective pressed.

"You don't need to fucking say shit!" Stefan yelled out to his brother from outside the room.

"Calm down!" the detective replied to Stefan's outburst. "Get him away from the door."

As his world was crashing down around him, Damon was calm almost numb as he stared into Bonnie's eyes. He need to memorize her face not knowing when the next time he will see her.

The cops started leading him out of the room and out the house. Bonnie and his brother slowly followed behind them. When they reached the front entrance Damon turned his head around to get one final look at Bonnie.

Bonnie fell to her knees as the cops lead him out the house. She rocked her numb body back and forth with her baby in her arms.

Damon blinked several times to stop the tears that threaten to fall.

"I love you, baby!" Damon yelled out before the cops pushed him towards the waiting cruiser.

"I love you." he repeated over and over. "I love you."

 **We finally see what lead to him being in prison. Next chapter, his last day, we will get the fall out. It's going to start being angsty for awhile.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. I like to hear your thoughts.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the follows, faves & reviews. Keep them coming. They're motivation. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to L.J. Smith and the CW and whoever else but not me.**

 **All mistakes are all mines.**

 **This is it, the last day. Than we'll be on to the present time.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

Tic Toc Tic Toc, Damon imagined the clock in his head ticking down the very seconds till his freedom. Freedom...holy shit, this never ending nightmare was going to be over in morning. The eight by eight little room that had been his home for the last two and half years will no longer be his home. He was going to walk out that barbwire fence and into the real world. The world that contained his family.

As he laid there in the dark, he realized that he was scared shitless to face them. To be grace with blank looks from his children who probably have no idea who he is. They wouldn't know that he was their daddy and he loved them with his whole being. His soul burned for them.

He loved them all and he had no doubt that Bonnie hated him. He left her carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders, playing mommy and daddy for their babies. But before he was forced to abandoned her, he forsaked her by committing the ultimate betrayal.

He hated himself for it. There was no escape from the pain he caused her. All he could do now is beg for her forgiveness and love again. With his freedom tomorrow, he will set his redemption into motion. To finally escape her pained face that haunted his dreams.

* * *

 **Flashback**

He couldn't get to Bonnie's father's house fast enough. She was the only thing on his mind for the last three days while he was in jail. The moment he was released on bond, he begged his brother to take him straight to Bonnie. Stefan convinced him he should shower first and change. Bonnie didn't need to see him straight out of jail, dirty and grimy.

He took the quickest shower ever and made his way to Bonnie to bring her home. Hopefully, if everything went to plan, she would understand why he broken into Dr. Gilbert's office. That all he was trying to do was to provide for her and Antonella the best way he knew how.

Of course when he arrived he didn't receive a warm welcoming from Mr. Bennett. The man looked at him with hate and disgust brimming from his eyes. Damon couldn't give two shits what Rudy Bennett thought of him. Rudy was no better than him. The man was barely there for his only child, letting a dead beat job at the factory to take precedent over Bonnie.

He snorted at the man and made his way in the apartment picking up his little one from the playpen that sat in the living room.

"I'll let Bonnie know you're here. She taking a shower." Rudy said curtly.

Damon just rolled his eyes and played with his child. He missed his little bambina so much while locked up. He was only in jail for three days but he felt like a part of him was missing. He blew air on her belly sending her in fit of giggles. God he loved that sound. He pulled her close to him breathing in her sweet innocent scent.

Approaching footsteps signaled Bonnie's presence in the room.

Placing a kiss on Ella's head, he lifted his eyes up to Bonnie.

To say he was shocked by her appearance would be an understatement. He knew the last few days probably wore her down but she stood before him look physically ill with her red rim eyes and pale skin.

"Hey." Damon softly greeted her.

"Hi." Bonnie replied back timidly not moving closer to him.

"So…" Damon was at a loss for words. It was dumb on his part to underestimate the effect that night would have on Bonnie. She was always so strong, nothing seemed to break her. Seeing her now was killing him cause it looked like he killed her. That he ripped her heart out and crushed it in his bare hands.

Bonnie shook her head at him. "I've been at a loss for these last few days. All this shit was happening behind my fucking back. I sat there looking like a fucking fool. Why?"

"You know why. I did what I needed to do for us to all be together." Damon defended himself.

Bonnie scoffed at him and rolled her eyes. "I told before she was born" Bonnie pointed to her daughter in his arms "that I should live with my dad. That it would be too hard for you to handle two extra people living with you. You wanted this! You!" Bonnie yelled scaring her daughter.

"Shooo, Ella baby. It's all right." Damon rocked the crying baby in his arms. He stood up and walked closer to Bonnie with the baby still in his arms.

"I do want this, unlike you. I wanted my fucking family under one roof. And what did you want, for us to be in two different households and me being away from my daughter. So yes, I did what I had to do to keep you and my child under my roof."

"At what fucking cost, Damon? You did all that robbing shit to keep us together when all it's going to do is separate us. You going to be in prison while Ella and me are all alone."

"We don't know that yet. I have to..."

"Did you do it or not?" Bonnie cut him off.

Damon looked away from her not able to make eye contact. "Yeah." he nodded his head.

"We do know it then. You are lossing us. Everything you did you did for nothing. You could have told me. I would have helped out."

"I could have told you? What...and face your judgy face? No, I'll pass. I didn't need I told you so's."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Regardless, I would have help. Yeah, you might had to deal with my judgyness but I would have...been by your side." Bonnie choked out. "That's the thing I'm about to lose...you by my side. I'm going to be all alone." tears rolled down her cheeks.

Damon looked away from her hating himself. One of the promises he made to her was to never abandon her and he was just added to the list of people that have abandoned her. His eyes water as her pulled her to him.

He hugged her and his daughter tight to his chest, savoring the feel of them in his arms.

"I don't want to do this without you. I don't want to be by myself. I love you so much." she sobbed in his chest.

"I love you too, baby. I'm so sorry. I was just trying to support you and be a man. I'm so sorry." tears flowed down his cheeks wetting the top of her hair. During his brief lock-up he never thought once about what Bonnie was losing. It was all about what he was going to be losing.

"How long are you going to be gone? What happens if you get years, Damon? What am I'm going to tell your daughter if she ask where her daddy is? I don't know what I'm going to do without you." Bonnie voiced the millions questions running through her head.

"Right now we just take it one day at a time, ok. I'm going to be meeting with a lawyer soon and we go from there." Damon kissed the top of her head.

"Alright. One day at a time." Bonnie repeated after him.

"Let's get you and Ella all packed and go home."

Bonnie stepped out of his embrace taking their child in her arms.

"No." she shook her head avoiding eye contact with Damon. "I'm not going back."

"What?" Damon asked in surprise.

"I'm staying here. I can't go back and go through that again. What happens if your bail is revoked and they bust down your door again. I just can't. I'm going to have to come back here anyways when you inevitably get sentence." She stepped back.

"We just said we would take it one day at a time and now you jumping ahead."

"It is still one day at a time but I have to be mindful of the future for our child. I'm not putting her through that again. She needs stability. Plus you can't support us!"

"We will make it work." Damon pleaded with her.

Bonnie rolled eyes and snorted. "You'll make it work like you did while you were out there robbing."

"I fucked up alright! I need you two. Don't do this to me, BB. Don't you fucking dare."

"And I'll be there for you. I still love you but I'm staying here." A few tears fell from her eyes.

Damon could tell by the look on her face that she was serious. She was not coming back with him. He realized everything was falling apart right in front of him."You're not staying here!" Damon roared in desperation causing the baby to start crying again.

Rudy stepped back in the living room when he heard Damon scream. He caught eyes with the young man that ruined his child's life.

"Get out!" venom seeping through Rudy's voice as he narrowed his eyes at Damon.

Damon smirked at Rudy trying to buck up. Turning his attention back to Bonnie, they stared into each other's eyes. When he stepped up to Bonnie, Rudy stepped forward not knowing where Damon's anger would lead him.

Leaning down he kissed his daughter's forehead and then the top how Bonnie's head. "I love you, baby. Please come back with me."

Bonnie looked up in Damon's eyes, shaking her head. "I can't. I'm sorry." she said before walking away to her room.

He stood there watching her leave feeling like she was walking out of his life for good. He turned from the sight and made his way out the apartment.

* * *

Damon slammed the front door of his house in a fit of rage. He had a burning need to destroy everything in sight. To unleash the anger boiled inside of him. He slammed his fist in the wall next to the door leaving a gaping hole. Next he went to the photographs of him and Bonnie hang in the living room and proceeded to rip them from the wall and throw them across the room. For his mental well being, he didn't want reminders of happier times surrounding him.

Stefan came running into the room after hearing the commotion.

"What the fuck!" Stefan yelled as he surveyed the damage Damon caused.

Damon just stared at the destruction around him. He slumped to the ground and banged his fist against the floor.

"Damon what's going on? Did the conversation with B not go well?" Stefan asked. He knew that even though Damon was facing possible time in jail that the one thing he could not handle would be losing Bonnie. And from the looks of things, he might have just lost her.

"She not coming back. Her and the baby are going to be staying with her dad." Damon mumbled.

"Listen, she just needs time to cool down. She was blindsided by all of this. It had to be a fucking frightening experience for her. I know I was scared shitless." Stefan tried to reason with his emotional distraught brother.

"Nah. She fucking means it. She couldn't even look at me as she told me she wasn't coming back." angry tears rolled down his cheek.

"Give her time. I'm going over there tonight to hang with her and smoke out. I'll talk to her." Stefan promised his brother.

"Don't bother. Just be with her. There is no need to vouch for me, let her fucking hate me. I deserve it."

Damon got off the ground and made his way to his room, ignoring the worried look on his little brother's face. He didn't want or need his pity. Tonight he was going to get trashed and forget this fucking mess. Hopefully being trashed he would be able to sleep. He couldn't fathom how empty his bed was going to feel without Bonnie hogging it.

* * *

"So this is your personal lawyer?" Damon asked Kai with a raised eyebrow. When Kai had told him that he knew someone that could help him with the mess he was in he was sceptical. Anyone that had dealings with Kai had to be shady. Shit look at him, he could be shady himself at times.

"Yup. This business that I'm in requires one. He got me off on a couple of possession charges" Kai replied as he open the door to his lawyer's office.

Damon followed Kai in seeing a short plump balding man sitting behind a massive desk. He reminded Damon of those sleazy lawyers that put out the commercials for malpractice services.

Looking the man up and down and prayed the man before him was legit.

"Hello, Mr. Parker." the man shook Kai's hand then turned to greet Damon. "And you must be Mr. Salvatore."

"Yes, Mr…." Damon said shaking the man's hand.

"Mr. Moss." the man supplied. "Please have a seat."

Damon and Kai sat down in the chairs in front of the large desk.

"I have already looked at the details of your case, Mr. Salvatore and been in contact with the prosecutor's office." Mr. Moss started off.

Damon nodded his head in understanding.

"To what I have gathered, this was a burglary of a Doctor's office were cash and prescription drugs were stolen. There are two eye witness as you know, one, however was reluctant. There is video of the cash office, mind you, your face is not seen. There was no audio with the video."

"Word around town is Isobel reported it, correct?" Kai asked. Gossip about Damon's arrest had been spreading like wildfire. Some of the stories were outrageous. Kai even heard that Damon killed a man. But the common denominator was that Isobel snitched.

"Yes that's correct, Mr. Parker." The man smirked at Kai. "The crime probably wouldn't have been reported if the woman was not trying to extort more money from Dr. Gilbert. I figuring, he refused to pay her more money for her silence of their ongoing affair. Unfortunately, Mr. Salvatore you gave her the means for revenge."

"That fucking bitch." Damon blurted out. "So she fucks my life being a money grubbing whore."

"Will the charges hold up?" Kai asked.

"Yes. There is not lot of physical evidence but Dr. Gilbert's word holds weight."

"What am I look at?" Damon asked.

"They came up with plea. You'll get six months in county and three years probation."

"That doesn't sound bad at all. I can do that easy."

"Well to get the plea bargain you have to give up your compliances." Mr. Moss tells him with a knowing look. He been in this business long enough to know the rules of the street. You never snitch.

Damon jumped up from his seat. "Fuck no. There is not another way?" No way in hell Damon was going to flip on his little brother.

"No. They want all you guys. They believe the three of you are responsible for the rash of break-in recently."

"How do they even know about the third?" Damon paced back and forth in the office.

"Dr. Gilbert saw three individuals flee the alley when he risked looking out the back."

"Shit." Damon rubbed his forehead. "I can't do it." Stefan was his family, his flesh and blood. As his big brother it was his job to protect and support him and that is what he would do. He'll never give up Stefan's name even if he had to do the max time.

"So what happens now?" Kai asked for Damon.

"We can go to trial or you can go ahead and plead guilty. You plead guilty it is a faster process."

Damon nodded his head sitting back down. "How much time am I looking at"

"One minimum to five max." Mr. Moss stated.

"Alright... Fuck it. I plead guilty." Damon got up and silently walked out the office with his thoughts racing through his head.

* * *

With his incarceration looming, Damon and company decided to spend one of his last nights of freedom at the strip club. Enzo and Kai thought they'll take Damon to see some ass and titties since it was going to be a few years till he saw any. So here he sat drunk and high off his ass with Ms. Andie Starr gyrating her ass on his crotch.

He tried to submerge in the ambiance surrounding him. To get lost in the alcohol and pills swimming in his system. He needed a temporary reprieve from the chaos of his emotions at the moment. He was losing his fucking mind. And the one person that could put him at easy barely wanted to see his face. At this point, she only came over to his house so he can visit with his daughter.

Taking a shot, Damon leaned back in his seat and watched Andie work her magic on him to block the image of emerald eyes.

Andie rose from his lap to face him before straddling him. She rub her breast over his face throwing her head back.

Grabbing her hips, a drunk Damon grind her on his lap.

"Damon." Stefan said in warning. He understood Damon was upset but he was not going to allow his brother to disrespect his best friend. Regardless of the issues those two were going through at the moment, she deserve better than him lashing out because he was hurt.

"What? I'm not doing nothing wrong. This is why we came out tonight." Damon slurred.

"Let him enjoy himself, mate. This is going to be the last time he will feel a woman's body for a few years."

"He has a girlfriend! He doesn't need to be feeling up on some chick." Stefan yelled.

"Some girlfriend she is." Enzo voice dripped with venom. "Where has she been? Not by my mate's side."

"That's a good question. Where has she been?" Damon questioned Stefan.

"She been taking care of your daughter and let's not forget with another baby on the way now." Stefan sneered at his brother.

"Shut up!" Damon yelled placing his hands on Andie's hips to stop her movements. "I don't want to think about her right now. I just want to fucking enjoy myself." What did Stefan not understand, he was in pain because of her. This was her doing not his.

"You need help forgetting about her?" Andie whispered in his ear seeing the perfect opportunity to weasel her self in. Ever since she met Damon, she had this strong attraction to him. It wasn't just his looks that aroused her but his no fucks to give attitude. He never cared who the hell he pissed off. He did whatever he wanted, consequences be damned. But he never looked at her twice and she even had offered her service to him on a few occasions, mind you for coke. He was just always stuck on the little girl they called B.B. However, it seems things have changed. There was a rift between the two. Andie wanted him and how perfect would it be if she was the last woman he touched before he went in.

Looking her up and down, taken in her toned body on top of his, Damon replied "How you going to do that?"

"Come with me and I'll show you." Andie got off Damon's lap.

Getting up from the couch, Damon took Andie's hand intent to follow her to the back.

"Damon! This isn't right." Stefan stood up to stop him.

"She already fucking hates me so what does it matter. And Let's not forget who started this chain reaction." he stepped face to face with his brother.

Turning away from Stefan's disapproving look, he threw his arm around Andie's shoulders whispering "Let's go sweetheart."

They two strolled to a private room in the back leaving behind his brooding little brother staring daggers at them.

When they drunkenly reached the room, Damon fell back on a small couch with Andie's lips attached to his neck. His hands were all over her her body as he tried to block off images of caramel skin and green eyes.

Images of Bonnie's sad face kept flooding his mind as he and Andie's clothes took flight one by one. He knew he shouldn't be doing this but he wanted to feel something other than hurt and pain.

But that face...that asymmetric face that he loved so much was now staring back at him with tears shining in her piercing green eyes. Even with this naked woman who was undeniably sexy on top of him, he couldn't escape her. All the fucking booze and drugs wasn't numbing him to her. She was ingrain in his being.

He hopped up from the couch in frustration spinning Andie around and bent her over. It was breaking his heart to have green eyes reflect back at him in Andie's face.

Tonight he was going to release his pain of the girl that was causing it into another. He was going to fuck his heartbreak away.

* * *

The collar of his button down dress shirt felt like it was strangling the life out of him. He couldn't get enough oxygen in his lungs to stay off the dizziness he felt. At any moment he felt he could pass out.

Sucking in a massive breath, Damon slowly exhaled to relieve his jitters. He shook his head to clear the fogginess and wipe his sweaty palms on his dress slacks.

In a matter of moments, he was going to learn how long he was going to be incarcerated. How much he was going to miss from his children's lives. All the special moments and the first of's...first christmas, first words, first steps, first birthdays. Shit, he was going to miss his second child's birth altogether.

Sweat gathered on his forehead as he had a sudden urge to throw up. He was officially losing everything that he loved today, his little brother, his daughter, his unborn child, and the love of his life.

Damon turned in his seat to see if Bonnie might have made it to his sentencing. That she could possible want to see him one last time before he was sent away. But all he was meet with was his brother's and Caroline's melancholy faces.

He turned back around and raised from his chair with his lawyer when the judge enter the courtroom.

The moment of truth was upon him. His heart was rapidly beating when the judge rattled off his charges and the details of that fateful night.

Bonnie walked into the courtroom with Antonella on her hip as the judge spoke to Damon. Scanning the room, she located Stefan near the front and made her way to him. With a look of pure disgust towards Stefan, she sat down next him quietly.

"Hi, I don't think you were coming." Stefan whispered to Bonnie.

Bonnie cut her eyes at him but remain silent.

"Hey, it's going to be alright." Stefan reached for her hand. He couldn't imagine what she was going through but vowed to support her in anyway he could.

"Don't." Bonnie said sharply moving away from his touch.

"What is going on?"

"Well." Bonnie started off turning in her seat to face Stefan. "Enzo paid me a little visit the other night. He happily told me a little tale about you guys at a stip club and Damon's alone time with some whore."

Stefan's face fall. He shook his head in disbelief that Enzo would shove Damon's extracurricular activities in her face.

Bonnie eyed him up and down. "I see by the look on your face that it's true. And here I was thinking that you my best friend, my brother wouldn't let that happen. I guess I love you Salvatores more than you two love me."

"I do love you and I love him. I tried to stop him but he was really fucked up that night."

"I hate you and I hate him." She said through clench teeth.

"Bonnie." Caroline whispered to her in shock next to her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry." Stefan said not able to make eye contact.

"Aren't we all." Bonnie whispered holding her her daughter tight to her. She place a kiss on the top of Ella's head as she looked off to the side. She refused to shed another tear for Damon.

"Why did you come than? I love you and I'm sorry but my brother doesn't need the negative vibes today."

"You are always going to chose him." Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I came cause I want my face and his daughter's to be the last thing he sees. I want him to see the family he had and destroyed. I want my pain and anger to hunt him the whole time he is laid up in prison."

Being done with the conversation Bonnie turned to face the front of the courtroom.

"Mr. Salvatore, what plea will you be entering in today?" The judge asked.

"Guilty." Damon stoically answered looking off to the side.

"Clerk, please enter a guilty plea for the defendant." The judge said.

"Do you have anything to say regarding the reason or an apology for your crime?"

"I don't really have nothing to say. I just did it for the money for my family." Damon chance to look back at his little brother. When he looked back he was met with a pair of green eyes he wasn't expecting to see. He stood there and stared into her eyes. There was an emotion on her face he couldn't quite describe.

Damon turned back to the judge when he heard the man call his name.

"By law, I can give you a one to five years for simple burglary. I usually would be inclined to give a year and probation for first offenses. However, this in not the first time you had a run in with the law. Mind you, it was juvenile but it was only two years ago. I hereby order you to serve three years, two and half for good behavior but no less than the two and half. Your sentence will start immediately. Bailiff please take Mr Salvatore into custody."

Damon heart sank. Three years...three years….three years he thought over and over.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he stood to be handcuffed. Turning to put his hands behind his back, he kept his eyes on Bonnie and his daughter. His eyes took in every little detail of their precious faces to lock away in his memory.

Silent tears rolled down his cheeks as he mouthed to Bonnie that he loved her. With the flurry of activity around him, he didn't noticed that Bonnie never repeated the declaration back to him. She just stood up turned on her heals and walked straight out the courtroom never looking back.

 **Drop a review/comment. Love hearing from you guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the follows, faves & reviews. This little fic now has over 100 reviews, that's all cause of you guys. Thank you! Keep them coming. They're motivation. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to L.J. Smith and the CW and whoever else but not me.**

 **All mistakes are all mines and there might be lots of them in this chapter. This was a bitch to write. Made change and add ons, I just had to finally stop editing.**

 **Your reviews had me going last chapter. Some understood Bonnie's anger and others thought she was harsh. She was young, pregnant and emotional, she was definitely harsh, justifiably.**

 **Also I have been writing little drabbles on this story of when Damon and Bonnie were sneaking around behind Jeremy's back. I post them on my tumblr bellavida0213. I can also posted them here if you guys want. I'll also take request for any drabble that fit with in the story.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Fuck it. He was walking out this bitch with biggest cheesiest grin on his face. That nonchalant no fucks to give persona was getting pushed to the side today. Today was the day, he was being sprung from this bitch. A day he had been counting down to for last 913 days. So with the little brown box of the photos he collected over the years of his family in his hands, Damon walked down the walkway with a guard escort to his freedom.

Just outside the barb wire gate, stood Stefan leaned against Damon's blue baby camero. When the sight of his brother came into view, Damon's hurried his steps. The grin plastered on his face grew just a little wider as the guard open the front gate.

"Salvatore, this is the end of your stay with us. Don't bring your white ass back." The guard held open the gate for Damon to walk through.

"Not a fucking chance in hell you'll see my lily white ass back here" Damon laughed as he walked across the symbolic threshold to his freedom.

"Brother." Damon called out to Stefan as he stopped after walking through the gate. He took a good look at his little brother. Nothing really change about him, he still had that brooding look to him with the perfect hero hair he liked to tease him about.

Stefan's face lit up at the site of his older brother. The brother he emulated as a child. He rushed his brother throwing his arms around him. He held on to his older brother for dear life not wanting to lose him again. It had been a rough few years with Damon away. There was no one to turn to for advice on the crapfest that was his life. The only family left, he had extremely limited access to.

The emotions of the moment became too great and tears began to form in Stefan's eyes.

Damon cupped the back of Stefan's head relishing in the moment.

"I missed you. I'm glad this shit is over and you're home." Stefan pulled out of the hug and wiped his eyes.

"I'm happy I can put this ordeal behind me. Now let's stop weeping like little bitches and get the fuck out of here. I want to be as far away from this place as possible."

"Let's go!" Stefan said excitedly taking Damon's box and placing it in the trunk of the Camero. He turned around tossing the keys to Damon. "I figured you would want to drive your baby."

Damon ran his hands across the body of his car nodding his head at Stefan. Opening the door, he sunk into the driver's seat. He could have sworn his dick got hard at the feel on the leather seat.

Revving up the engine, he gunned the car down the road.

"Shit!" He screamed laughing. He missed this car, the feeling he had when he was behind the wheel. Many hours were spent in this Camero just cruising around lost in his head. This baby blue car was apart of his family.

Stefan looked over at his brother and laughed. This moment was bittersweet, it was a reminder of old times but also of what was missing from his life the last few years. The two had their ups and downs, one moment they were making each other lives miserable and the next they couldn't part from each other's side. Regardless of the state of the relationship, the two always had each other's back. They had gotten each other through some hard times, the death of their mother and than the death of their father.

"I better slow down. Don't need a run in with the cops after literally getting out of prison. Wouldn't want to give Bonnie anymore reasons to hate" Damon joked.

"I don't know if she hates you all too much." Sefan winced at the lie spewing from his mouth.

"You don't need to lie to save my feelings." Damon eyed his brother. "I know how she feels about me."

"Well, we did have a reasonable conversation about your welcome home party awhile back. Mind you we didn't talk about the implication of you being out meant. We keep things simple and light between us."

"You don't have an idea how she feels about my release." Damon nervously asked. Bonnie was such an unknown, he had no clue how to proceed with her.

"Not really. I just know she didn't want you release to me but the halfway house. She was pretty pissed about it, you know she stopped talking to us again because of it. Our relationship has been fucked since all this went down. She don't see me as her best friend just some random acquaintance that she has to tolerate because of our kids. It's like all the history we share was erased."

"Sorry about that by the way. I always thought she would have leaned on you but finding out that you kept from her what went down with Andie killed that."

Yeah, it just sucks. There has been moments that she lets her guard down and it like old times. It's really rare tho." Stefan said as he gazed at the passing scenery. "It doesn't matter. I'm still lying to her. She don't know I was doing the robberies with you. That it was actually my idea. It just fucking sucks that I lost my best friend, my little sister."

"She can never find out about that or that I could have gotten less time if I flipped on you. It will kill whatever chance we have with her. You want her to be your lil sis again and I want her to be my girl again. She can never find out." Damon knew if she found out they continued to lie to her all bets were off and they wouldn't stand a chance with her.

"Yeah. On another subject cause this is depressing. I got you that job at the shop, do you want to start next Monday or wait a couple weeks to get acclimated?"

"This is going to sound pathetic but I want to wait to see how things go with B.B. first."

"I understand, it doesn't hurt to try. She might be receptive to you seeing the kids." Stefan said. He wanted to be positive for his brother even though he had a feeling Bonnie would not let him near the kids. Being back in Bonnie's life was out of the question since she had moved on. A secret Stefan had been keeping to himself.

"I really hope so. I want my family back…." Damon drifted off getting lost in his head.

The hour drive from the prison to his family home, he imagined how he wish his reunion with Bonnie would play out. Of course in his head it played in his favor. There would no other man in her life, his children would know him as daddy and the tears that would be shed would be of happiness for his return. When in reality he wouldn't be surprised if she didn't breaking his nose the moment she saw his face. He was either getting hugs and kisses or a damn beat down.

After an hour of being lost in his head, he pulled up to his house. The house still looked the same except the colorful flowers that were planted in the front yard. It was still the same old beat up house that was his home. He made many shitty memories in this house but he also made some of his best memories. The first and last time he made love to Bonnie was done in this house.

He got out of the car and went to the trunk to pull out his box. "Nice flowers. I see blondie is trying to give this shit house a more feminine touch."

"Wait till you see the inside. But don't worry alright your room remained untouched."

"You kept my room the same?" Damon questioned.

"Yeah of course. I did add a few things to it. You'll see what I did. I kept my room. Caroline used dad's old room for the kids' room. She figured with you eventually getting out that the kids would be staying some nights here and they can all share. She set the room up last week. It looks nice."

A shrieking sound drew the brothers out of their conversation. Both turned towards the door to see Caroline with Arianna on her hip rushing towards them. When she reached Damon he wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly.

"Hey blonde and baby blonde." Damon said with a smirk.

Pulling away Care rolled her eyes. "Surprisingly I missed your stupid nicknames."

"I surprisingly missed you too. She's beautiful." Damon said with unshed tears starting to build up in his eyes. Not only had he missed his own children's first few years, he also missed his niece's first years.

"Thanks. She looks like me." Care beamed.

"Nah, she gets it from Stefano." Damon said lightly slapping Stefan's cheek a few time.

Stefan snorted. "Let's go inside."

Damon laughed as he followed them inside the house.

Stefan was not lying when he said Caroline made changes to the house. This was a completely different house from the one he grew up in. He wasn't sure how he felt about the changes as he walked around the living room.

"Do you like what I did?" Care giddily asked.

"Um.." Damon started but didn't finish when photos caught his eye. He made his way to the entertainment center seeing old family photos from before his mother passed away. A few of the photos even had a baby face curly headed Bonnie in them.

"I found those photos in the attic. Can you believe that? Look how young you guys look. Damien looks just like you when you were a baby."

"Yeah." Damon said clearing his throat.

Sensing that his brother was becoming a little overwhelmed, Stefan stepped in. "How about we go get you settled?" Stefan gave Caroline a small smile.

"Sorry." Caroline whispers.

"It's alright. These just bring back so many memories. We might have been poor as fuck but we had a great time." Damon said reflecting back on their early childhood.

"Yes we did. The fake wrestlemanias and you two being the grooms in our fake weddings." Caroline's eyes twinkled at the memories.

"Bonnie refused to be tied down to Damon. I ended up being her groom everytime." Stefan laughed.

"That was cause grams always said I was going to be a heartbreaker." Damon smirked a little thinking how right Sheila actually was. "Do you think if mom or grams was still around if things would have turned out different. You know?"

"Grams would have beat our asses for the way we ran the streets in high school." Caroline said laughing thinking of the woman she considered a second grandmother.

"She would have." Stefan agreed. "But I wouldn't want anything to change even if they were alive still. I had fun. It might have sucked and is hard at times but I have beautiful daugher."

"It's easy for you to say that you wouldn't change a thing, you didn't get to miss out of your children's lives."

"You're right, I didn't."

Damon just nodded his head and went to his room.

When he walked in he was relieved that it was still the same old room nothing changed excepted the pictures he had destroyed in a fit was replaced. When he got a closer look he noticed that the pictures were fairly new and some of them actually contained Bonnie.

"If you want to take them down you can. I didn't know if you wanted new pictures hung up or not." Stefan said walking into the room.

"I love them. Bonnie...Bonnie looks real beautiful. She womanly now." Damon said admiring a picture of her.

"She is breathtakingly beautiful. You'll see when you go over there." Stefan smirked at his brother.

Damon rubbed his face in frustration and turned to face Stefan. "I want to run there now but I can't. I'm fucking nervous."

"You'll be fine. Just don't expect much." Stefan still didn't have the heart to tell him that Bonnie had moved on with her life. Him being welcomed into his children's lives didn't include Bonnie's as well.

"Alright. Enough of this sentimental shit. Let me shower and get this jail funk off of me before I head over there."

"Well good luck." Stefan said slapping his brother's back.

"If luck is on my side. I won't be home tonight." Damon said not believing his own words.

* * *

"Where's Damon going?" Care asked Stefan as she watch a nervous Damon walk out the front door.

Seeing the pointed look she received from Stefan told her exactly where Damon was heading. This night could end in disaster. Damon was know for lashing out when he was hurt. She had a feeling tonight would end in heartache.

"Oh god." She sighed. "Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Not really, a lot of things could go down. He could get really hurt." Stefan was worried for his older brother. He didn't want any setbacks on Damon's reintroduction into the real world. But how can you tell a man to hold off on seeing his cherished family.

"He has been through enough and just got out today, do you want him to go through that?"

"Of course not. It just a fuck up situation all around. I want him to have the perfect reunion and I know in reality he is not going to get. He has to try."

"Yeah. What makes it worse is he doesn't know that she has someone that been in her life now for a year. Is he going to be there?" Care ask.

"No, thank god. They're doing a Mikaelson poker night with their father." Stefan was thankful Bonnie's relationship wouldn't be thrown in Damon's face tonight.

* * *

An hour had passed before Damon finally got the nerve to get out his car and start the climb up to Bonnie's apartment. He had been sitting there staring at the building lost in his treacherous thoughts.

He kept think of all the what if's.

What if she still hated him and wanted nothing to do with him? Could respect her wishes and not be apart of her life.

What if she broke down in tears, could he handle knowing he was the cause of them? He already hated himself as it was.

What if by some miracle she wanted to make up for lost time, did he even remember how to make love. Would it be pleasurable for her?

He shook his head to clear it and began to ascend the stairs.

The closer he got to her door he could hear little giggles coming from the condo. The children's laughter cause his chest to constrict painfully. He was about to lay eyes on them for the first time in years. His emotions were a jumbled mess.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

"Mommy." he heard a little girl scream. He could only guess that it was his little girl Antonella.

"It looks like we got a visitor. I wonder who it could be." he heard Bonnie's melodious voice.

His heart started to pound against his rib cage when he heard her voice. Feeling he was moments for passing out, he took another deep breath.

The door slowly opened revealing Bonnie with a little boy who was almost the exact replica of himself on her hip.

Time seemed to slow as Damon looked upon the love of his life for the first time in two and half years.

His eyes got lost in her jade colored ones.

An instant numbness overcame Bonnie. All thoughts fled her brain as she looked at the unexpected visitor. This couldn't be happening so soon she thought. This just couldn't be happening. She wasn't prepared for this. No! she thought to herself.

Her lips began to quiver as she held her baby boy closer to her for comfort. The children have always been her safe haven. When life went to shit around her, she would hold them close thanking god for them being in her life. They were light in a sea of darkness.

Damon could do nothing but stare at her. He so badly wanted to reach out and touch her but he could not move. He could barely speak.

Struggling to breath and not hyperventilate, he croaked out "Hi…"

Bonnie couldn't respond, she was rendered speechless. Silent tears began to cascaded down her cheeks as she gazed at the ghost from her past. The man that fathered her children. The once love of her young life.

"Hi!" Ella screamed waving her hand wildly in the air. "Hi...Hi."

"Hi!" Damien waved from his mother's arms at the unknown man.

"Hello, mini-me." Damon gave his little boy a small wave.

"Mommy, look!" Ella screamed running to Bonnie to get her attention.

Damon moved his eyes to his excited little girl and smiled brightly. He couldn't believe how big she had gotten. The last time he saw her she was barely crawling. Now she was a hyperactive toddler.

Stepping further into the doorway, he squatted down to gather her in his arms.

With her in his arms, he couldn't hold the tears at bay any longer. Tears streamed down his face wetting her wild black curls.

In a daze, Bonnie looked upon the father daughter reunion not believing this was real, that this had to be some kind of dream. She needed to touch him for confirmation that he was truly here. Reaching a shaky hand, she brushed her fingertips against his cheek.

Damon closed his eyes as he felt Bonnie's dainty fingers on his skin savoring this moment.

Feeling Ella squirm in his arms, he released the hyper little girl. He watched her run around the the living room to picking up toys.

He cupped Bonnie's hand to his cheek before releasing it to kiss her palm.

Seeing her tear stained face his heart breaks. He didn't deserve her tears rather they be of sadness or happiness. He wasn't worth a single tear shed.

"Don't cry." he stood reaching out and wiping her tears away.

At the feel of his hand on her, Bonnie stepped back.

Damien seeing his mother cry began to cry as well wrapping his hands around her neck.

"Awww don't cry, baby boy." Damon was becoming flustered. Bonnie had not utter a single word. She just cried and stared at him with wide eyes. He had no clue what she was thinking or even feeling.

"Mommy, who is him?" Ella cried out running to stand between the two of them.

Looking at the now confused toddler, Damon squatted back down again reaching out and took Ella's hand in his own.

"My little bambina, I'm your…"

"No, don't." Bonnie said finally coming out of her stupor. Hearing him about to refer to himself as daddy when he was the furthest thing from it brought her back to the reality of situation unfolding around her. This man has not been in the picture because of his own stupid actions. She, herself, has been holding it down for the last few years. She carried the burden of providing and raising her children on her shoulders. She did it all alone. The father of these babies, the supposed love of her life was prison cell.

Damon looked up at Bonnie, surprised she finally spoke.

Bonnie just rolled her eyes at him feeling anger flood her system before taken Ella's hand and leading her to the living room. Placing a now calm Damien on the couch, she picked up Ella and placed her next to her brother.

"Babies sit here and watch tv while mommy talks to her...her friend." she stumbled over her words. "I'll be back."

She walked back to the doorway and pushed Damon out the door before softly closing the door.

She took a deep breath to calm the array of emotions flooding her system. When she looked up at Damon, she latched on to the anger she built up over the years for the man that now faced her.

"Bonnie." Damon said softly stepping closer to her.

She halted any further moment with a raised of her hand. Closing her eyes she willed herself to stop the flow of tears.

"I don't know what to fucking think." She said out loud to herself. "This can't be happen so soon."

Respecting her wish to keep his distance, Damon just stood there and watched her have a mini break down. But his skin crawled with need for him to reach out and pull her in his arms to comfort her.

"Bonnie...baby." He called out from his spot when he saw her start pacing in front of the door.

She stopped pacing and faced him with her tear streak face. "I can't believe you would just show up here!" she screamed.

Damon flinched at the sudden change of demeanor. "I've been waiting for this moment for two and half years. I needed to see you and my children in the flesh so of course I would come here."

"Well you saw us. You can leave now!" Bonnie said through clenched teeth.

"What?! No! I want to spend time with my family, start to get us back on track."

"We're not you family anymore. We haven't been in two and half years."

He felt like he had been smacked in the face hearing her say that. They would always be a family no matter what occurred.

Clearing his throat to rid the pain in his voice before speaking "Those kids are my flesh and blood, they are my family. Hell you are too regardless if we are together or not. Nothing can change that."

"Those kids...don't even know who you are. You're not daddy to them, you're just some man that paid us a visit just now." Bonnie sneered at him. Gone was the shock of seeing him and now in its place was years of fury and hurt.

"I can get to know them now!" He yelled. "I'm back! I can be a daddy to them. And I can be what you need me to be." he whispered the last part.

"We don't need you to be anything to us. We made it this far without you and we will continue to do so."

"Bonnie..." her name came out like a prayer.

"Goodbye, Damon." Bonnie said turning to open the door. When her hand touch the knob, she felt herself being swung around and pressed against the door.

"Don't do this. I love you... I love our babies. I need you guys in my life. Please don't do this." he pleaded with her as he cupped her face.

Closing her eyes, she let a few rogue tears fall. When her eyes open she was met with icy blue pleading eyes. "I didn't do this...you did. You abandoned us and I'm not going to let it happen again to us."

She gently removed his hands from her face avoiding looking at him. The davisation written on his face was twisting her insides. This had to be done. He couldn't be allowed to walk back in their lives. She was their mother, she need to protect them...she also needed to protect herself.

The sight of her closing the door on him damn near killed him. None of the negative scenarios he had imagine could prepare him for the painful feelings he was feeling at the moment. It felt as if his heart was slowly being extracted from his chest. The hand that was doing the extraction was Bonnie's. She was ripping his heart out. He guessed it was karma since he did the same to her.

The most painful part was that the family that haunted his dreams for years was now in his grasp but he was being denied of them. Bonnie seemed determined not to include him in their lives. Now all he could do was watch from afar. He didn't know what was worse being completely out of their lives or watching from the sidelines.

When Bonnie made it into her house she fell to her knees finally allowing the pain of seeing him again wash over her. Her emotions had been wreaking havoc on her from the moment she open the door to him. She always figured when they did come face to face all she would feel was anger from his multiple betrayals; however, that wasn't the case. Looking upon that face she used to love, her heart shattered again.

What truly amazed her and she would never be able to explain was that for a split second as her fingertips grazed his cheek a euphoric peace settled in her heart. It was as if she was relieved at his presence. When in fact she had been dreading the moment she would lay eyes on him again.

Wiping her tears, Bonnie buried the cyclone of feels deep down and focus on what truly mattered, her children.

"Alright my loves." Bonnie said raising from her spot on the floor. "Who wants to come give mommy a hug and kiss."

* * *

Bonnie stood in the doorway of the dark room watching the rise and fall of her babies' chests. Ever since Damon left, she had been latched to her children like they were her security blanket. The two provided a peaceful calm to her soul. The swirl of extreme emotions were at easy when she focused on her babies.

She walked into the room and kissed each child's forehead before whispering good night.

Closing the door after walking out, she inhaled and exhaled a large breath. It was now time to face the firing squad. After the day's event, Bonnie called her confidantes and explained in a shaky voice what happened.

When she walked into the living room she could feel the eyes on her. She gave her two long time friends a sad smile and sat down.

"I don't know where to start. I haven't been able to think since seeing his face. Everything has been on autopilot." She picked up her wineglass and took a healthy swallow.

"Did you not know he was getting out today?" Kat asked while sipping her wine.

"No! There was no fucking fair warning." Bonnie screeched.

"Girl, you knew he was getting out soon. His welcome back party is this weekend." Lafayette said.

"I never really paid attention when Caroline was giving me the details plus that was awhile ago. And you know no one speaks his name in my presence. So I forgot all about it. When I opened that door I wasn't expecting him to be in my face." Bonnie said rolling her eyes. It was a complete shock when she open her door to him.

"Girl, this is Damon we're speaking about. It's amazing he didn't take his butt here sooner or that he didn't assault you with his tongue." Lafayette sassed.

"You know he hasn't felt a woman's touch in years. He had to come get his release." Kat snickered.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at Katherine. "He better hit up a strip club for that release." she snapped.

"Sorry." Katherine whispered. She tend to forget about Damon cheating. He was so over the top in love with Bonnie, it was shocking when the word spread he cheated days before his court sentencing. After he went away, they had one gab session and all talks regarding Damon was nonexistence. He had became a taboo subject unless Bonnie herself brought him up.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm on edge and all over the place. I figured I had more time to sort everything out or to just leave town when he was released."

"What do you mean leave town?" Faye questioned.

"I had planned that we would visit Lucy for a bit or even go stay near campus."

"You can't run from this. You knew you had to face him sometime." Faya said.

"I'm not running from him. I just don't want him all in my face! That's the main reason I wanted him to go to the halfway house. It's two damn towns over. With him there I don't have to look over my shoulder. There is no risk in having to see the man that abandoned me everyday, that abandoned my children and that on top of all that cheated on me."

"Bonnie, one day you are going to have to deal with him if not for you but the kids. That's their father." Katherine said.

"They don't know who he is. He is no father to them. He abandoned them. He just like my mother." Bonnie said wiping a few tears away. This conversation was quickly draining what little sanity she had left. She couldn't understand why they were trying to force Damon on her, he did this not her.

"It's not the same, your mother left for selfish reasons. He did what he did to provide for you."

"Do you know what it feels like to be abandoned? No. Cause of him now my kids are going to know that feeling." She hated the fact that she grew up with no mother unlike all the other little girls that had one. She had no one to turn to when she need advice on boys, periods, make up or any other things girls talked to their mothers about.

"They're young enough if you let him back in their lives that they won't remember him ever being gone." Katherine tried to reason with her.

"And what happens if he doesn't get it together. Are they supposed to sit on the sidelines and watch him go in and out of prison? What am I supposed to do? Stand by his side. I think not. I've moved on completely. There is no going back. I hate him."

"I thought you worked passed all that anger. Did you really move on?" Lafayette questioned. All the anger and hurt seemed too fresh to Lafayette. After all these years and her supposedly had moved on, the anger should have dissipated by now. She seemed almost unreasonably upset.

"Yes I did." Bonnie said incorrigibly.

"Or do you still love him?"

 **Umm Miss Bonnie, do you still love him?**

 **I tried to play off the anger Bonnie showed in canon when Damon came back from desiccation. Cause that was not no platonic anger she had. That was some my lover left me type anger.**

 **This is going to be bumpy angsty ride.**

 **Let me know what you think and who you think Bonnie's new man is .**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the follows, faves & reviews. Keep them coming. I love hearing how feel about each chapter. I have to say I was a little surprise at some of your reactions to Bonnie. I had to laugh. Somewhere really upset with Miss Bonnie thinking she's acting like a complete bitch. I think it was somewhat the case even tho I feel she is somewhat justified. A guest review hit the nail on the head when she said Bonnie was acting juvenile and her reaction was of a young girl's. That is completely right. She still very young. I think she is twenty going on twenty-one. Her actions are sometimes going to reflect that. Also with Damon gone she never was forced to process everything that occurred. With him now back it brings all those feelings to the surface. So she going to be in her feels for a little bit but Damon is going to have unlikely ally or two in his corner. They'll show up next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to L.J. Smith and the CW and whoever else but not me.**

 **All mistakes are all mines.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

* * *

He should be feeling elated at having most of his friends and family here celebrating his release but he felt dead inside. He was a man walking around with no heart. The love of his life ripped it out and handed it to him before shutting the door on his face. Nothing at the moment would be able to mend his broken heart. Damn sure no party in his honor.

Going through the motions, Damon grabbed a beer from the kitchen and made his way back to the living room to join his friends.

"Mate, it must feel good being out of that hell hole." Kol said to Damon as the man in question sat down on the couch.

"Fuck yeah. I can do whatever the fuck I want now. I can go where I want, talk to who I want and shit when I want. Freedom!" Damon screamed opening his arms.

Kols bursted laughing. "When Nik got done with his little stunt, he had pussy coming and going from the house for days. Shit, I think I seen a few dudes. Who knows why, he could gotten that in jail. Faye, did you creep in and out my house?" Kol called out to Lafayette as the man fiddled with the stereo.

Turning for the stereo, Lafayette rolled his eyes at the brit. "No muthafucka. Just cause I'm gay don't mean I'm attracted to every male. Klaus is not my type, child."

Lafayette strolled to the couch a plopped down next to Damon. "Now Italian stallions with blue eyes…" Faye said winking at Damon. "No but seriously welcome back." he shoulder bumped Damon.

"Thanks." Damon took a sip from his beer laughing. He missed this little group of misfits.

"Yeah welcome back...so did you get pussy yet? It's been damn near three years." Kol asked.

"Why you so worried about my dick?" Damon rolled his eyes and looked away. His mind went straight to Bonnie, to the fantasy of making love to her. Showing her how much he missed and loved her. A fantasy that probably would never come to fruition.

"Just wondering. I could help you out in that department. I know you can't have Bonnie cause Elijah got that lock down." Kol said absentmindedly sipping his scotch.

Lafayette widen his eyes at Kol wonder what would posses Kol to mention Bonnie and his brother. Everyone knew Damon was mad in love with Bonnie. To the point it was obsessive. This could very well land Damon back in prison.

Damon's head snapped to Kol. "What did you just say?" he knew he didn't hear right.

"Elijah and Bonnie...you didn't know?" Kol said putting his hand on his chest holding back a mischievous grin.

"No." it came out firm as he swung his eyes to his brother.

Stefan walked in the living room with a new guest, Elena.

"Look who stop by…" he stopped when he saw the murderous look he was receiving from his brother.

"Little brother." Damon said rising from his seat. "Kol was just telling me about Bonnie dating Elijah. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" he asked him standing in front of him.

"They've been together almost a year." Elena said rolling her eyes before making her way over to Caroline who just joined the conversation.

"Elijah!?" Damon grabbed his beer off the coffee table and chug the remaining contents.

"I know mate. I was very surprised the first time I seen them together. I tried to play my cards with her but she wasn't having it."

Everyone in the room glared at him.

"Why lie." he just shrugged it off. "It was after the baby. Not into pregnant chicks….unlike some." Kol winked at Elena.

Damon just glanced between the two feeling he was missing something but couldn't care less. The knowledge of his lil B moving on plagued him. His chances with them were slipping further and further out of his grasp.

"Fucking Elijah tho? She hated his pompous ass...why Elijah?" Damon fall back to his sit sighing.

Lafayette gave him a pointed look with a raised eyebrow. "Cause he's everything you're not. No worries that he'll get locked up. He has his shit together."

"They are similar." Caroline piped up.

Stefan hand his brother a shot of whiskey knowing he was going to need it to get through this conversation. "Plus he real good to her and the kids."

Damon graced his brother with a heated look. "Wish I would have known before I went there and made a fool of myself."

"You would have went anyways. Nothing was going to keep you away."

"That's not the point. You kept it from me for… how long did you say they were together Elena?" he asked the brunette.

Elena made eye contact with Damon. "A year."

"A fucking year!" He yelled jumping from his seat.

"I know. I just didn't want you to have the added stress." said Stefan.

"Great...the added stress. How thoughtful of you." He sneered at Stefan as he walked passed him to go into the backyard. He was starting to feel claustrophobic with everyone staring at him waiting for his reaction. All those fools in there knew that the woman he loved had been moved on and they just sat there and kept quite. Hiding the truth afraid of his reaction.

"You're missing your party, mate."

Damon turned to the voice seeing his long time friend. "Fucking Klaus Mikaelson." he smirked.

Klaus stepped up to Damon and hugged the man. "Welcome back."

"Thanks."

"I heard that you finally found out about Bonnie and Elijah." Klaus said to Damon.

"I see you're not afraid to get straight to the point. I hate that everyone is walking around on eggshells around me. Like fuck, I was bound to find out sometime. I rather my brother have told me than Bonnie rubbing it in my face the next time I approached her. I would have felt like jackass. I felt like one when your brother so casually mentioned it." Damon wanted to punch the giddy expression off Kol's face when he questioned he didn't know. He damn well knew he didn't know.

"They had their reasons to keep it from you. I'm the one that told Stefan not to say anything."

"What?" Damon was shooked. He wasn't expecting that from Klaus.

"I know what it is like. You know I did that year for assault. It's already hard as it is, didn't want to ruin the fantasy you build up in your head just get you by the day to day in hell."

"I had this vivid fantasy of what our reunion would be like, to only have reality sucker punch me in my gut. The thing about it is... I did try to envision different scenarios but that fantasy overshadowed it." Damon cleared his throat clearing the lump forming. He was getting emotional thinking about the fantasies he had of Bonnie that helped him survive.

"You probably didn't even remotely consider B.B moving on at all?" Klaus questioned. No one really considered her to actually move on. They figured that once the dust settled that all would be forgiven. That turned out not to be the case.

"Fuck no! She was made for me." Damon hit his chest to emphasize his point. "I can't fathom her with anybody else...and not with Elijah at that. Like what the hell."

"It was shocking catching her at the house." And it was. Klaus had been rendered speechless at how beautiful Bonnie looked first thing in the morning with her bedhead. Than it dawned on him that she standing in his house at seven a.m. leaving Elijah's room. Knowing that it was Elijah's room she was leaving he knew then that it wasn't just a fling. It was serious.

"I don't want to think about that. I always figured that deep down that she would wait."

"It doesn't work out that way, mate. Life continues for them, were with us it stops. Time just stops for us. Yes we count down the days till we're release but everything around us is stagnant. You can't move forward until you're out. Friends and family they can move on. Life goes forward for them, as it should."

"Yeah...it suck that her life moved forward without me. But how I see it is that I stole her once I could do it again." he smirked at the brit.

"That's my brother, mate. They're happy. Plus she wants nothing to do with you. It's going to be a lot hard for you to accomplish than before. Elijah is not baby Gilbert"

Damon rolled his eyes, of course Klaus would stick up for his brother. "They can't be that happy, I have yet to seem them together."

"Umm...taking up stalking." Klaus questioned with a raise of his eyebrow.

"I wouldn't call it stalking." Damon laughed. "Covertly checking up on them. It's the only way I can see her and my children."

"Sure mate." Klaus laughed before sobering up. "She'll come around. It'll take sometime. You know how stubborn she is."

"I hope. I'll do anything to have them in my life, including Bonnie." he pointedly looked at the man. He wanted to send a message that he was going to fight for Bonnie regardless of Elijah.

"Well good luck. But anyways, who do you have for a parole officer?"

"Alaric Saltzman." Damon rolled his eyes hard. He was not impressed with the man when he first met him. The man seemed like a miserable drunk.

Klaus bursted out laughing. "You know his ex wife is Isobel."

"No wonder he seemed miserable."

"He's alright, let things slide. You should have it easy."

"Good. I'm happy I didn't get that Plec bitch. I heard some stories about her from some of the other inmates."

"I had her." Klaus sighs. "Had to indulge her sometimes."

The look of disgust was clearly written on Damon's face that Klaus chuckled.

"I didn't sleep with her." Klaus quickly added chuckling.

"Good. Let's get back in. Don't want to worry my brooding brother longer than necessary."

When the two men walked back in the house a boisterous laugh caught their attention.

"Look at this bloc!" Enzo said pointing his bottle of bourbon at Damon. "Good to have you back." He made his way to Damon clapping a hand on his shoulders.

Damon laughed at his longtime best friend as he shoved him off.

"Shit, it's good to be back."

"I think we should all do a round of shots to truly welcome you back." Enzo said to the room filled with Damon's family and friends.

As the night wind down some of the guests left leaving Kol, Klaus and Enzo with the Salvatores. They sat around the living room drinking and catching Damon up on what he missed. It was starting to feel like old times when they had no cares in the world and life was all about wilding out. But when he looked around noticing one person missing realty came slapping. This was not old times were Bonnie and him were coupled up or even sneaking around behind Jeremy's back, this was the here and now. The here and now didn't include Bonnie or his children in his life. They were out of his reach and he missed them dearly.

He was going to follow Klaus' advice and give her time. After all he put her through he could respect her and give her time to adjust to his release. Let her come to terms that he was now back and ready to be apart of their lives. But before he hid in the shadows and watched from afar, he did have to reach out and apologize. He already apologized for his crime and it wouldn't hurt to do it again but he never uttered a single sorry for cheating on her. For making her question what she meant to him but sticking his dick in a random.

Damon took a healthy swallow of his bourbon feeling the liquid burn his throat down to his stomach. He needed a little liquid courage to make this call. Putting down his glass he got up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked.

"I need to make a quick call, I'll be back." Damon said before walking to his room.

Once in the room, he picked up a photo of Bonnie that Stefan had put in the room. He had stared at that photo every morning and every night memorizing every single detail. She looked so carefree and beautiful. It made him at times question if he should really be back in her life. That maybe she was better off without him. But he would never be able to do it, to be completely out her her life now that he had a chance to be in her presence again. It was killing him as it was to wait her out. Nope it was not going to happen.

He picked up his phone a slowly dialed her number. As the phone rang his heart pounded in his chest. What was he going to say?

As he thought of what he was going to say to her, her voicemail kicked in.

After the beep, he began. "Hey B.B. I know you don't want to hear from me probably why you're not answering. But I um...um just got few things to get off my chest. I...I really fucked up when it came to you. Not just with the whole running the streets but you know…" Damon cleared his throat trying to force the word out his mouth. "cheating. Till this day, I don't...don't know why I did it. I'm a fuck up. Everything I touch turns to shit. I ruined us. I'm so sorry. So fucking sorry. I love you so much. You're the love of my life, the mother of my children. I'll do anything to get you back. I'm going to back off and let you be cause you don't owe me shit. I did this. I love you and please tell my babies I love them as well." Damon hung up quickly. He felt he was moments away from crumbling.

He got up from the bed and decided he was going to get wasted with his buddies. To find solace in the bottom of a bottle. God how he wish he wasn't on parole, what a hit of weed would do to relax him. He'll just have to get blackout drunk to forget he came home to no woman or children. That he was really utterly all alone.

* * *

The ringing of her phone pulled Bonnie out of the lively conversation her two year old was having with Elijah. She smiled at animated girl waving her hands in the air as she picked up her cell. The smile dropped from her face when she saw the unknown number, knowing it was most likely Damon calling. She had been receiving blocked calls since he had been back. Everytime she picked up all she could hear was heavy breathing. At this point it was getting creepy. Plus she had caught a couple of glance of him around her condo building. It was almost like he was stalking her.

Seeing the look on his girlfriend's face, Elijah grew concern. "Bonnie, is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's D.a.m.o.n." Bonnie spelled out like it was a cuss word in front of her children.

"Bonnie...that's a little dramatic. No harm will come if the children hear his name." Elijah lightly chastised Bonnie. He noticed since Damon's release from incarceration Bonnie was a little over the top when it came to the issue. She would avoid any and everything involving Damon and when he was mentioned around her, her fall back emotion would be anger.

"I know. But what if they ask me about him, what do I say?"

"They're babies. I doubt they know what's going on with him or even know who he is to them."

Bonnie looked at her two young children play with their food instead of eating and cracked a small smile.

"You're right. I just don't know how to explain to two toddlers that only know me as their parent that the other one is now back. And you know his return affects us too. How do you feel?" Bonnie questioned him.

"Bonnie, love. Don't worry about me. I'm very secure in our relationship. There is no need to ask anymore. You need to focus on the children and yourself. You can't hide from this."

"I not hiding from this." Bonnie said in frustration.

"Yes you are, behind the anger." Bonnie narrowed her eyes at Elijah. "I'm not saying you don't have reasons to be angry. It deflects from the issue that you never delt with his multiple betrayals."

"It's all in the past, what's the point now. I have moved on."

"Yes, it's the past now but you have to come to terms with him for the children. No matter how much you might not want him in their life, he is a part of it." Elijah tried to explain to her.

Bonnie was getting real tired of everyone telling her to allow Damon into her children's lives. What did they not get? If she couldn't trust him to know right from wrong, how was she supposed to trust him with her children. There was no way in hell she wanted him around them.

She rolled her eyes. She got up from the table ignoring the concern look she received from Elijah and began to clear the table.

"Bonnie don't be cross."

Bonnie turned to him putting Damien on her hip. "I'm supposed to forget everything he has done and send my kids to him on the weekends or something?" Bonnie questioned.

"I'm not saying that."

"Can we talked about this after I give the kids a bath and put them to bed, please?"

Elijah nodded. He understood that her life as she came to know for the last two and half years was flipped upside down. She needed time to accept the changes that her life was undergoing. And that were the issue lie, getting her to work on accepting everything. And to do that she would have to face many painful memories. Up until this point, she had the luxury of not dealing with the past. Damon was out of sight out of mind.

Elijah rolled up the sleeves to his button down to began cleaning up after their dinner. As he washed the dishes his mind wandered to how he can approach this delicate conversation.

Not only did he want to help Bonnie come to terms with Damon being in the children's lives but he also had a selfish reason for her to handle this situation. He wanted their relationship to move forward. He had come to realize that he was falling for her. She was the most selfless person he had the pleasure of knowing. Everyday she fought to provide a good stable life for her children. Went beyond the call of duty for her friends and family. She was everything he wanted in a long term partner despite her young age. And with this black cloud that now hung over them that was Damon, they couldn't have a future.

"Hey." Bonnie said timidly knocking Elijah out of his head.

He turned his head and smiled at her. "I see it didn't take long for the little ones to get to bed this evening."

"Yeah, they were wiped out. I should take them to the park more often. They were falling asleep while I was reading their story." she said has she started to dry the dishes that Elijah already washed.

"Well they had a busy day with us." Elijah said handing Bonnie the last dish to dry.

"I wanted to say...sorry. I'm stressed and I kinda caught an attitude with you." Bonnie apologize looking in Elijah's wise brown eyes.

Pulling her in his arms, he whispered in her hair as he held her. "It's understandable. A great deal has occurred this past week."

"I knew the day would come and I never figured out how to handled it. Everyone keeps riding me to just let him in, like he earned the right. He earned nothing. I've been by myself for all the milestones, all the doctor appointments and all the late nights with sick babies...it's been me. I endured questions of where their father was and why he was never around for the last two and half years. I'm supposed to trust him with my two most precious creations. I couldn't trust him to let me in fully. I couldn't even trust him to be faithful. So yeah, I'm mad as hell and holding on to that anger. I earned the right."

"That you did; however, all of this is not just about you. There are two babies that this greatly affects. They have to be considered. No matter how you feel, they deserve a chance to get to know the man." Elijah said as he cupped her face in his hand looking her in the eyes.

"The thing is... I want my children to have a father. I know how embarrassing it is to have a parent missing." Bonnie wiped a few tears that had fallen. "I can't trust him. I read once that it can be a vicious cycle with these inmates. They're in and out. My children deserve better than that, someone in and out of their life. It would hurt me to see them go through that."

"He does have a history." Elijah said in agreement. "He needs to prove to you that he has matured. You make him earn your trust."

"I need to have a sit down with him to discuss him earning my trust? I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"You don't have to. Everything is on your time table, love. This little group likes to gossip. You'll most likely be apprised of his actions through them. Just be open to speak about him. When you are ready than have a sit down with him and ash out the details."

Bonnie gave Elijah a watery smile nodding her head. "At my pace. I think I can do that. At Least try."

"You can. You're a strong one Bonnie Bennett" Elijah kissed her forehead and pulled her in his arms for a hug.

* * *

Ok, this could be construed as being a little creepy Damon thought as he sat on the curb near Bonnie's car in her school parking lot. The first week after his return, he might have made it a habit in watching Bonnie from afar to the point he had most of her schedule down. He knew when and where she went to school and knew where the children's day care was. It was extreme but this was the only way he could see them. These little glimpses in their lives is what he came to live for for the past few days.

He was getting a chance to witness the big personalities his children were developing. And what personalities they had. They were definitely his and Bonnie's children. She was an amazing mother to handle two toddlers with large over the top personalities. He was at awe every time he watched her interactions with them.

That's why he sat here right now, to apologize face to face to her. He owed her that much and much more.

As he sat there he caught a glimpse of Bonnie approaching. Hopping up, he approached Bonnie catching her off guard.

"Fuck!" Bonnie yelled holding her school books closer to her chest. "You scared the crap out of me."

Damon graced her with his trademark smirk that she used to love and hate in the same measure.

"What are you doing here?" She sneered at him.

At hearing the tone in her voice, he lifted his hands in surrender. "I just wanted to talk. If I showed up at your house you'll never answer the door for me so I had to result to other means."

"Yeah, you been resulting to quite a few things lately."

"What are you talking about?" Damon played dumb. He knew exactly what she was referring to.

"Don't play stupid. You know what you've been doing. I've seen you around my building and following me like some creeper. I can hear your car coming from a mile away. You're not really be inconspicuous are you?"

"If you just gave me what I wanted... I wouldn't be doing this." he said stepping in her personal space like old times.

"Just...just stay away." Bonnie sidestepped him to get to her car only for him to step right back in her path. "Damon...I'm not playing with you. Step. Back."

"Listen I didn't come here to fight with you. Even though I know how our little back and fourths turn you…"

"Damon." Bonnie warned.

"Alright...sorry." Damon shook his head. He was reverting back to his old ways of baiting Bonnie and to do this apology right he had to put that to the side and be sincere. "Did you get my voicemail?"

Bonnie looked away feeling tears prick her eyes. That voicemail. She hated that voicemail. Hearing some sorry ass apology for the one event that really changed the course of their relationship. And not just their relationship but hers and Stefan's. That indiscretion rocked her to her soul, destroyed everything she believed in love and friendship.

"You did." Damon whispered as he as he looked over Bonnie's face seeing her avoiding eye contact with him at all cost.

He stepped closer to her reaching out to cup her cheek. "Bonnie." he said when she never replied.

"What?" Bonnie quickly becoming aggravated. It had took her awhile to get over this man and the past year she finally found like in someone else. She couldn't dwell on the past, she couldn't go back. To forgive him opened her up to him and he could not be trusted with her heart.

Damon rubbed his face in frustration. This was turning out to be a disaster. Everything he wanted to accomplish was going down the drain.

"You deserve a face to face apology." Damon sighed.

"It's a little too late now. I've moved on. I don't need your apology."

Damon rolled his eyes "Yeah to Elijah." he snorted.

'Was I supposed to wait for you like you waited for me to get handle on the chaos surrounding me?"

"I mean…" Damon shrugged.

"Of course... double standards. Anyways, my relationship to Elijah is none of your concern. I'm never going to forgive you so save your apology. I've moved on and the past needs to stay in the past, dead and buried."

"How ever you want it just know I am sorry. Since that is settled maybe we can discuss me…"

"Don't!" Bonnie pointed her finger at him knowing he was going to ask about seeing her kids. "I don't trust you and until I do it is out of the question if I even ever allow it."

"You can't keep them from me! They're my children as well."

"I'm doing what is best for my children! They're my babies and I don't trust you with them." Bonnie yelled as tears slide down her cheeks. She felt that their little secure protective bubble she built around them was being invaded. That she would have to give up ownership of them and share all the wonderful moments of them with him. The person that hurt her the most.

"Bonnie." he whispered stepping closer to her and wrapping his arms around her. "I'm so sorry."

Bonnie let herself cry her pain out for a minute till she came to her sense of who's arms were wrapped around her. She pushed him off her and looked him in the eyes and her breath caught from the look of pain staring back at her. Her arms started to rise to wrap around him to console the pain but then she remember this was his doing. Like he said he fucked up.

Her arms dropped to her side and she balled up her fist. "Stay the hell away from us. I've moved on and I ask you to do the same. Please." she begged. "When I'm ready for you to seem my kids, you'll be the first to know." she walked past him getting into her car slamming the door closed.

Damon watched her peel out the parking lot. This day did not turn out the way he hoped it would go. He kept setting himself up, hoping for outcomes in his favor that never panned out.

Needing a drink to numb the heartache that was raging in him, Damon sulked to his car and headed to the grill.

* * *

"You are you hiding from?" a feminine british voice tickled his ear.

Damon looked at the brunette sitting close to him with a questioning look on his face.

The woman nodded to his phone on the bar. "I have seen you ignore several calls. So who are you avoiding?"

He looked the woman up and down. She was attractive woman and complete opposite of the woman who haunted his dreams. "How long have you been watching me?" Damon asked ignoring her question.

This woman didn't need to know that his brother had been calling back to back worried for him. Stefan had received an angry phone call from Bonnie telling him to control his brother and keep him away from her. Now Stefan was calling him worried that he might go off the rails and land himself back in jail. Nice to know that his brother had the same faith in him as did Bonnie. He guessed no one truly trusted him.

Smiling at him the woman said "Long enough to know that you need some help taking you mind off of a few things."

Damon smirked at how right she was. "Well…." he paused waiting for her to fill in her name.

"Rose."

"Well Rose, I can use some help" Damon looked her up and down. "And I think you're just the woman for the job."

"Good. Let's go to my place."

Damon nodded at her throwing some cash on the bar and followed her out the entrance.

Tonight that damn near three year drought was ending. It might not be with the one he truly hoped but he had to move on like Bonnie told him to. Hope couldn't live any longer, he wouldn't survive if he kept getting himself let down. He was going to force himself to move on and what better way than in between a woman's thighs.

 **I hope you guys like this chapter. Please let me know what you guys think**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to L.J. Smith and the CW and whoever else but not me.**

 **All the mistakes I own.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

A huff escaped her lips as she made it to the booth. Bonnie couldn't drop her two kids fast enough. They both had to be carried from the parking lot to inside the Grill. Pick up one, got to pick up the other or it was melt down city. She stood there catching her breath after putting the kids down. Elijah scooped up Damien and placed him in a booster seat next to him, afterwards he placed Ella in one across from Damien.

"Thanks." Bonnie said kissing Elijah's lips before setting her bookbag down and scooting into the booth.

Elijah chuckled at the flush look gracing Bonnie's face. "You know they both can walk."

"I know but they're slow. Look at their little chubby legs." Bonnie shook Ella's leg cause the little girl to giggle. "And I'm on a tight schedule today. After lunch I need to drop them off at my mom's, rush to class, come home start my paper and then head off to work. I'm busy busy busy today and every minute counts."

Elijah nodded at the waitress as he listened to Bonnie raddled off her to do list for the day.

"You have to work tonight?" Elijah asked after he and Bonnie placed their orders.

"Yeah, I picked up an extra shift at the club to get extra money for the kids' birthday party this weekend."

"I could have helped you with that. You know how I feel about the club."

"I know but you help me enough but thank you. Which reminds me, I talked to Caroline. I invited her and Stefan to the party."

"I thought they were already coming with their daughter. Did you plan on not inviting them?" Elijah questioned. He knew that the friendship between the three was almost non existent these days but he didn't think it was that far gone for Bonnie not to invite the family to kids' birthday.

"I been debating if I was going to invite them or just pick up Arianna for the party. But I came across some old photos while reorganizing my room…" Bonnie cleared her throat feeling her emotions bubble up to the surface. "I miss him. I miss Stefan… and Care but I really miss Stefan."

"Hopefully this is the beginning of mending the friction between you two. This rift between you two has been going way too long. It's time to end it." Elijah said before he thanked the waitress who just placed their plates on the table.

"Thank you." Bonnie smiled at the waitress. "Yeah, hopefully. He was my best friend, my brother. I don't think we'll ever get back to that but I can see us being friends again."

"Anything else you and Caroline discussed?" Elijah gave her a knowing look.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him. "If you must know, I did slyly ask about D. I littered the questions with tons of name calling so it didn't look like I was probing for information. It wasn't really hard to fake the disdain because I really hate him." Bonnie laughed.

Elijah chuckled. "What did you learn, love?"

"I guess he is doing well. He's been working with Stefan at the shop and keeping out of trouble. She was impressed with him." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Niklaus seems to be impressed with him as well."

"Let's not have everyone jump ahead of themselves, it's only been a month since he's been out. How much trouble can he really get into? And let's be honest, right now is the easy part, he has no responsibilities but himself. There is no pressures on him. He doesn't have to worry about feeding, clothing and just caring for two babies...we'll see how he handles the pressures when he has to." Bonnie looked between her two beautiful children playing more with their food than actually eating. Yeah, the responsibilities might be a bitch at times but she wouldn't have it any other way. She loved her babies with her whole being and wanted what was best for them and she knew deep down having Damon in their life was for the best. But it could end up being for the worst. That's where her hang up lay. She couldn't trust him just yet.

"With all that said I'm….I am surprised he hasn't thrown a bitch fit. He has a tendency to act out when he doesn't get his way." Bonnie laughed at the truth of that statement. Having been on the receiving end of his hissy fits, she knew first hand how vicious he could get. "He seems to be handling this somewhat alright. There's been no lashing out. He has kept his distance." Bonnie continued.

"Well, I'm surprised at you. I had figured it will be years before you gave the man any credit; however, small that credit he earned. Now will you be extending him an invite to the party as well?"

"Absolutely not!" Bonnie looked at Elijah like he lost his damn mind. "I don't think he's that ready. It's only been a month. Plus, I wouldn't want to do something so personal with everyone around. It's a private moment that I know I'm not ever going to be ready for. I know it's going to happen one day, I can't do it just yet. I still don't trust him. I'm trying to push through. It's hard. I still hate him for what he did."

Elijah reached across the table taking Bonnie's hand in his and rubbed his thumb across her knuckles. "Remember love, do this when you're ready and comfortable. There is no need for you to push through and speed up the process. When you are comfortable let it happen than."

She gave a small smile to him. "I know. I just feel like our friends are waiting on baited breath. It feels like the question of if or when I'm going to allowing him back in the fold is on the tip of their tongues. It's getting on my damn nerves."

"You do have noisy friends. It sometimes feels like we are all in an incestuous relationship with each other, everyone has to know everyone's going ons."

Bonnie bursted out laughing. That statement couldn't be more true. Their little group of friends knew all the personal details of everyone's relationships. You tell one and that information always found its way getting passed along to everyone else. That's why after everything went down between her and Damon, Bonnie found herself taking several steps back for the group. She only discussed the event once with Faye and Kat and never brought it up again. It wasn't until Elijah and her began dating, she allowed herself back in the fold.

"We should be heading out. You have a busy day today and I have a meeting to attend." Elijah said while he wiped down Damien.

"You have a meeting? With who?" Bonnie asked after cleaning Ella up.

"With the admission department for Tulane University. I'm researching schools to attend for my doctrine."

"That's in New Orleans. I thought you were looking at schools in Virginia?"

"Don't worry, I still am. The meeting is only to discuss what they have to offer. I'm looking at all my options before a make a final decision. I still plan on staying in Virginia, you and the kids are my number one priority."

"Good cause I need you." Bonnie raised on her toes and kissed his lips softly.

"And I you." He returned her kiss.

"Ok little ones. It's time to rock and roll." Bonnie said to her children and laughed as the kids started repeating rock and roll.

Bonnie removed Ella from the booth and placed her on the ground before grabbing her bookbag.

"My Eijah pease pick me up. I want on shouders." Ella jumped in front of Elijah. "I want on shouders. Let rock an roll."

"Switch?" Bonnie questioned knowing Ella wouldn't stop till she got what she wanted.

"Ok...Ok" Elijah said to the toddler as he handed off Damien to the boy's mother.

"Yes!" the little girl screamed when Elijah picked her up and placed her on his shoulders.

"Alright, off to see grandma." Bonnie said as they exited the Grill.

* * *

"What?! You been calling me non-stop. I got your text and I'm here right now." Damon said into his cell as he rolled his eyes.

He sat there in his car for a moment listening to his brother go on and on about a fucking food order the guys at the shop had placed at the Grill.

"I got it, Stefan."

Hopping out the car Damon still had his phone to his ear. "Yes, I'm still listening…" He drifted off when the wind was knocked out of him.

There was the love of his life and his children with Elijah. Elijah fucking Mikaelson. He knew they were together but to see it first hand was crushing. He instantly felt his heart seize in his chest. To make matters worse, they looked like a cute young family. Elijah the dad, Bonnie the mom and Ella and Damien the babies. One happy little family.

He was being replaced.

Damon could hear Stefan repeatedly call out his name, instead of replying he hung up the phone and stood there, frozen. He watched the scene play out as Elijah escorted Bonnie to her car and he had Damon's daughter on his shoulders. Bonnie was holding Damien in one arm while the other was wrapped around Elijah's waist. Once they made it to the car, Elijah opened the car door to place Ella in the carseat after taking her off his shoulders but not before kissing her forehead.

At that, Damon clenched his fist and took a deep breath. He had to control the rage that was rapidly building up before he did something that would land him back in prison. He knew he should really walk away but he just couldn't. He couldn't look away from their smiling faces.

He stood there heart pounding in his chest and watched Elijah wave goodbye to the kids before wrapping Bonnie up in his arms and kissing her sweetly on that cupid's bow mouth that he used to kiss. Afterwards, Bonnie graced Elijah with a hundred watt smile that used to be only reserved for him, before she slid into the driver seat and pulled out of the parking lot.

The two men made eye contact when Elijah turned to begin the walk to his own car. For a second neither made any moves as the two stared each other down.

Shoving in his hands in his pockets, Elijah strolled to his car.

"Damon." He nodded his head in greeting as he walked passed the younger male.

Damon's jaw ticked as he watched that pompous ass walk by without a care in the fucking world. Taking a deep cleansing breath Damon marched into the Grill before he could get out of hand and destroy the nearest thing to him.

* * *

"Damon! What the fuck?" Stefan yelled at his brother.

When Damon bursted through the shop doors he startled Stefan and the other mechanic. They sat there watching Damon slam the to-go bags down on the shop table and start pacing the shop mumbling explicits. The anger rolling off of him was visible. Stefan had no idea what had happened to cause such a violent reaction from him. He could guess and the guess started with a B.

"Damon calm the fuck down!" Stefan stepped in front of his brother stopping the man's pacing.

Damon looked his brother in the eyes trying to follow his advice and calm down.

"Now what happened?" Stefan asked slowly.

"B.B happened. I saw her on a family outing with Elijah. Fucking bitch! Got Elijah out there playing daddy to my children. My children!" Damon screamed. "Don't even get me started on how she was all hugged up on him. That asshole had the nerve to be all smug cause he stole my girl and family."

Yup, he knew it. Beside their father, Bonnie was the only other person to get Damon so damn riled up. It wasn't intentional on her part but Damon would go from zero to one-hundred in a second when it came to B.B.

"Take a deep breath and calm down. I understand you're hurt but you can't let it get to you."

Damon stepped closer to his brother and snatched him closer by the collar of his overalls "What the fuck! Can't let it get to me. The man inserted himself into my MY damn family. He's out there raising my children."

"There is nothing you can do about that right now. If you flip the fuck out and confront her you will only be making shit worse. I'm sorry."

Damon pushed Stefan back and watched him stumble a little. "You're right, I can't do nothing about it cause of her. I did what she asked. I backed off and stayed away and she still won't let me near them. "

"It is not Bonnie's fault, we did this."

"We did." Damon turned from his brother lowering his head. Shame crept up on him and the memories of the shit he put her through. He never hated himself more than now.

"She deserves better, you can't go acting like a hothead. It'll only make matters worse. Let her come to you."

"What happens if she doesn't?" Damon whispered.

Not able to meet his eyes, Stefan looked away. "Than you live with it and move on the best you know how."

All Damon could do was shake his head at the thought of moving on from Bonnie and their family. He would rather die than have them out his life for good.

* * *

In all of Damon's years, he never quite learned healthy coping mechanisms. When his emotions became too much he would find himself delving deep into destruction. Drugs, alcohol, fighting and fucking were his go to methods. Methods that put the final nail in his relationship with Bonnie after his arrest. Methods that were hard to break even after learn some healthy coping mechanisms in his group therapy in prison.

So he found himself sitting at the bar getting progressively drunker as the time went by. He was waiting for Rose to make her appearance. Two out of the four methods of his, he was allowed to delve in without violating his parole so that was what he was going to do tonight. He was going to drink and fuck the hurt away.

From the corner of his eye, he caught movement on the stool next to him. He tipped his glass of bourbon to his welcomed guest before downing the rest of his drink.

"Is this where we'll be spending our evening, darling? It almost feels like a date instead of a booty call." Rose snorted.

"It's still a booty call." Damon winked at her. "I just had a rough day and figured a drink will loosen me up."

"It must have been some day. I don't think I have seen you drink but handful of times." Rose noted.

"Bonnie always had a way of driving me to drink."

"Oh Bonnie, the ex." Rose said it sarcastically. One would have to be blind to not see the torch Damon was still carrying for his ex. He was very much in love with her still and Rose didn't know how to feel about that. Currently they really weren't anything but fuck buddies; however, if Rose did want to take steps to become more serious this would be a hindrance.

Damon cut his eyes at her not caring for her tone. "Yes, Bonnie the ex. The mother on my children."

"She finally spoke to you?"

"Nope. I happen to see her out and about with my children and her punkass boyfriend." Damon said as he waved at the bartender for another round.

"Oh so you're jealous?" she lightly chuckled.

Damon knew better to answer the question honestly. He had been jealous of Elijah in more than one way. Not just for the fact he replaced him as father of his children but he replaced Damon as Bonnie's love. She looked so happy and carefree with her arm wrapped around Elijah. The giggle she let out when Elijah kissed her button nose pierced his heart. He hated that he was not the one she looked at like he hung the moon and stars.

"No." he answered. "I'm upset that he is around my children when I'm not allowed to have anything to do with them. You should have seen it. He really inserted himself into their lives."

"That's not right, love. She can't replace you. You are those children's father not this man she's dating."

"It's not right but at the end of the day it is my fault." Damon said.

"No, it's not. You were doing what you could to support your family. There are men out there that do nothing for their kids. They abandon them, could careless of their children's well being. You're not one of those men. I hear you when you speak of them. You love and miss them dearly."

"I can't stop her from having Elijah around." Damon said gulping the shot placed in front of him.

"No you can't but can demand to be apart of their lives. You fight to be their father."

"How can I do that without creating more friction between us?" he questioned. "I don't want to be cut off forever."

"She can't do that to you. You have rights." Rose placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I can't do that to her. I can't make demands after leaving her to raise them by herself."

"No, you just going to let her be a spiteful bitch."

Damon narrowed his eyes in warning to tread carefully. Bonnies was the mother of his children. They might have their issues but she deserved respect. She earned respect. Not a lot of grown women let alone a young women could handle two small children, be a fulltime student and also work and no one by their side without crumbling. Bonnie took everything thrown at her and marched on.

"Sorry." Rose rolled her eyes. God forbid anyone bad-mouth the precious Bonnie B. Damon and his brother acted like the girl walked on water and she might be amazing but she was wrong in keeping the kids from Damon. "This is bigger than her hurt feeling. This is fighting for your children. You not being involved in the long run will hurt them."

"I've hurt them enough and don't want to hurt them furthermore."

"Then you need to confront her. You need to demand to see your children. One day you'll have to explain to them why you weren't around. Do you want to tell them after you got out of prison you didn't fight for them to spare Bonnie's feelings?"

Damon sat there thinking about that question. What would he tell them? It was already going to be hard explaining his little sabbatical in prison and then to have to explain his lack of involvement after his return, he didn't think he could do it. His babies were worth fighting for even if he had to fight their mother. They deserved to have both parents in their lives that loved them unconditionally, that would risk it all for their wellbeing.

This stalemate and waiting for Bonnie to come around needed to ended and it needed to end now.

* * *

Shit, Rudy thought when he swung up the door to the visitor knocking on his door. After the latest fall-out, he never expected this person to be standing in his doorway.

"Stefan?" It came out almost like a question.

Stefan nodded his head. "Hi."

"Um…" Rudy tilted his head in confusion. He had no clue how to proceed. Does he let his daughter's former best friend in and risk the possible wrath of his daughter or send the young man on his way to have them never work out their differences.

"I guess you can figure out why I'm here. May I speak to her?"

Rudy looked the boy over before turning his head to call out for his daughter.

"Yeah, dad." Bonnie said a minute later not seeing who was at the door.

"You have a visitor." Rudy side stepped revealing a somber looking Stefan in the doorway.

"Stefan...hey." Bonnie greeted confusion evident on her face.

"Hi." Stefan's eyes quickly glanced over to Mr. Bennett.

Bonnie followed Stefan's eyes seeing her father engrossed in this surprise reunion.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at her father. "How about we take a walk to the park? The one we used to go to as kids."

Rudy's body jerked in shocked. Damn, he thought, they were really go to hang out.

"Yeah, that will be cool."

"Dad, I'll be back in a little bit. I got work tonight." Bonnie said to her dad before making her way out the door.

* * *

Yup, the apocalypse was upon them. Now stood the other Salvatore in his doorway. With this one, there was no internal debate to be had. He would not be allowing him into his home, if Bonnie came home to see his face, world war three would break out.

"I need to talk to Bonnie now." Damon demanded in way of greeting.

"Are you drunk?" This fool lost his mind speaking to him like that.

"No." Damon quickly said.

Rudy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Not completely." Damon added on.

"You had to have some type of liquid courage to brave facing Bonnie's wrath. What do you need with her?"

"I want to see me kids. I need to see my kids and it's fucking bullshit she not allowing me to but instead is parading them around with fucking Elijah Mikaelson." Damon spit out.

Rudy groaned.

"Let's go to the diner and sober you up. I don't know how Bonnie is going to be after her chat with Stefan. I don't want to be violently murdered for having you in my house."

"Hold on. She's with Stefan and why are we going to the diner?' Damon rambled off confused to what the hell was happening.

"We are going to go sober you up outside my house" Rudy spoke slowly to him "and chat about the kids. They deserve to get to know you."

"They do?"

"Yes."

"Um...what?" Damon was baffled. Rudy had made it no secret to hating Damon with every fiber of his being. He believed Damon had ruined his daughter's life so for him to now say Damon deserved his kids was off.

Rudy pinched the bridge of his nose feeling completely exhausted. "Lets just go."

Rudy pushed Damon out of the way to lock up and made his was towards the steps of the apartment complex. Sensing Damon was not following, he turned toward the young man and rolled his eyes. There stood the boy just staring at him, mouth agaped.

"Come on. Move!"

* * *

Every time she came to this park she was flood with old childhood memories. Memories she cherished and held dear to her. Memories of the three most important women in her life, women who shaped who she was today, her mother, her beloved grams and Lily a woman who became like a mother to her when her own walked out on her. She could picture two of the three now sitting on the park bench gossiping as Stefan, Damon, Caroline and her ran around the park like heathens. For being poor she had an amazing childhood.

This park was the place Stefan and her declared to be brother and sister forever, where they shared their secrets and where she told Damon she was pregnant the first and second time. The park that her children now came to play and make their own memories. So it was only fitting that this conversation be held on these sacred grounds. A conversation that will finally destroy a bond but will ultimately be a start of a tentative friendship.

Stefan let out a soft chuckle as he looked around their park. "It's been awhile since I came out to this park. We shared a lot of good times here."

"Yeah we did." Bonnie said softly before making her way to a park bench that overlook the park.

Stefan sat down next to her not know what to really say even though there was a lot he wanted to say. He couldn't find the right words. This was a girl that he once considered his sister, that he still considered a sister and he didn't even know how to talk to her. They used to share secrets and now when they saw each other they barely acknowledge each other. He really did a number to their friendship.

"I...um...wanted to say thank you for the invite." Stefan glance to the side at her.

"Your welcome."

"It was kind of unexpected. Caroline cried. She was so happy...I was happy."

Bonnie gave a slight nodd. "I felt it was right. Our kids are cousins, they're family. Plus I might have missed you."

"I miss you too."

Bonnie glanced up to the sky trying to will away the tears forming. "You know I have Kat and Faye and I love them, don't get me wrong. But it's not the same. You were my secret keeper. I didn't even need to speak and you knew hundred percent what I was feeling. We were so connect and I miss it." Bonnie wiped the few tears that fell.

"I know. I broke that connection. You were my sister and I broke us."

"Don't worry it was destined to happen." Bonnie glanced at him before looking ahead at the park "I told Damon when we got together that our relationship would ruin your's and mine's friendship and it did."

"We can get it back. We can be best friends again." Stefan pleaded to her.

"No, we can't. You can't be my best friend and his brother. You can't straddle the fence, it's one or the other."

"Bonnie" Stefan shook his head hoping she was not giving ultimatums.

"Damon is your brother. He needed you and you were there for him as you should have been. It hurt, I'm not going to lie, it hurt like hell for you to keep his indiscretions from me. I've come to terms with that. It was always going to be him. He came first."

"Damon is my brother but you're my sister as well."

"I'm really not."

"Bonnie, I'm sorry.

"Hey, it's alright. It's never going to be like it was but we can we can be friends again one day. I hope soon." Bonnie got up from the bench and cupped Stefan's face.

"I'm sorry." Stefan whispered.

"No I'm sorry. You should have never been in the position to have to pick loyalties. I love you."

"I love you too"

Bonnie leaned down and kissed his forehead. "See you guys Saturday." Bonnie said before walking back home leaving Stefan in his thoughts.

* * *

Damon nervously sat across from Rudy in a booth at a diner right outside of town. He wonder what the man really had to say to him. Rudy couldn't possibly believe that the kids deserves to know him. It was common knowledge that there was no love lost between the two. Rudy thought that Damon was a no good delinquent and Damon thought Rudy was a piece of shit father.

"So…" Damon begin. "Why did you really bring me here for?"

"Like I said the kids need to get to know you. They need a father in their life."

"I don't know if you're aware but it seems that Bonnie has already replaced me with Elijah."

Rudy rolled his eyes. "Yes, you been replaced as the man in her life but not as the kid's father."

"Damn sure didn't look that way when I saw them today."

"What do you want? Him to be a jackass to them."

"Of course not." Damon voice was raising.

"You're going to have to learn to deal with that. Elijah is going to be in their life for the foreseeable future. But we're not here to talk about Elijah's role but yours."

Damon laughed. "I'm supposed to believe you want me to be involved in Ella's and Damien's lives."

"I know, hard to believe. You don't like me and I don't like you but you are their father. And I can admit that when you were around you were a good father."

Damon nodded his head thinking about the early days of fatherhood. Those were amazing days with him and his baby girl.

"But ultimately, I'm doing this for the kids. I witnessed firsthand the pain a missing parent causes. I don't want them to go through that. I don't want them to feel what Bonnie felt growing up." Rudy said shaking his head to clear his thoughts. He always felt a sadness for the fact that Bonnie grew up without a mother. Every young girl needed a mother and Bonnie's was too busy getting high to be there for her.

"And you did anything you had to to take care of my girls. I don't condone your methods but I understand. I've done somethings in my day that I'm not proud of to put food on the table." Rudy continue.

"Did you, now?" Contempt clear in his voice. "Wouldn't know by the way you had looked down on me."

"My daughter was and is still too good for you. I wanted more for her than to be a single mother of two before the age of twenty-one." Rudy banged his fist on the table in anger.

Damon looked at the anger shown on Rudy's face and completely understood the man feelings towards the subject. He couldn't even remotely imagine how he would handle his daughter getting pregnant in high school by a punk that would eventually break her heart. "I didn't want her to be a single mother either. I love her and wanted the best for her."

"Usually when you love someone you don't cheat." Rudy sneered.

"I'll regret that for the rest of my life."

"You will." Rudy simply stated taking a deep breath to calm in emotions.

Damon nodded in agreement. "I loved her and my daughter with my whole being and I did want I had to do to provide for them."

"I know and understand how hard it is to be a young father. That's why I think you deserve a second chance."

"Bonnie is never going to give me chance."

"Never say never. If she can give her mother one she can give you one. She just needs a little push. She has always been stubborn."

"Stubborn as hell." Damon agreed.

"A trait that all Bennett women have. You'll see it with Ella. I'm going to talk to her and we'll go from there. Alright."

"Ok."

Rudy stood up from the booth and pointed at Damon "Remember this is for the kids. This is what's best for them. And just so you know, this is in no way an approval for a future relationship with my daughter. You broke her heart and you don't deserve a second chance with it."

"I understand and thank you."

Rudy nodded. "I'll be in touch." He said before leaving the diner.

Damon sat there and finished his coffee. He prayed Rudy could work miracles. It would take one to get Bonnie to change her stance on him being involved.

 **Let me know what you thought with a review/comment**


	11. Chapter 11

**First I want to apologize for the long wait for this chapter. Life with my two babies got in the way of any free time to write and I when I did finally start to write I had a case for self-doubt on the flow of this chapter and the parts to it. This chapter was a struggle and I wanted to give this important chapter justice. Hopefully I did.**

 **I want to give a shout out to MaNiQ1, who helped me and listened to my complaints on the struggles of this chapter. Bouncing my thoughts off of her brought me back from the edge.**

 **Second I want to thank you guys for the follows, faves & reviews. Keep them coming. I love hearing how you guys feel about each chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to L.J. Smith and the CW and whoever else but not me.**

 **All mistakes are all mines. (I never wrote children's dialogue before and used my toddlers as reference but hopefully it's not too funky how I spelled the dialogue.)**

 **HAPPY READING!**

"Hey baby girl. What are you doing?"

Bonnie sighed. "I'm trying to finish wrapping their presents before they wake up from their nap. You and Abby didn't have to get so many toys for them." Bonnie huffed.

"I know but I wasn't able to spoil you when you were their age. I guess I'm making for it." Rudy told his only child.

"At the expense of my poor little fingers. I hate wrapping." Bonnie said pushing a finished wrapped gift from her.

Rudy laughed. "Well you're doing an amazing job."

Bonnie rolled her eyes "Yeah yeah you just don't want to help."

"I did the hard part, I paid. So get to wrapping." Rudy laughed as he sat on the sofa behind his daughter.

"They're really excited for tomorrow. Ella can't stop talking about getting toys. Every toy on TV she wants."

"Who is all coming?" Rudy asked.

"Most of her daycare class and my friends. Klaus is coming with his daughter and Stefan and them are coming. Of course Faye is cooking and Kat wouldn't miss her godbabies' party."

Rudy cleared his throat. "What about their father?"

Bonnie immediately stopped wrapping and turned completely towards her father. "No, why?" Bonnie questioned. Not once in the past year or so has her father asked about Damon. He had made it know to any and everyone that he was glad that Damon was out of the picture.

"It's their birthday…"

"So." Bonnie cut him off. "What does that have to do with him?"

"I was thinking what a perfect opportunity for them to meet him." Rudy chanced looking at his daughter.

Bonnie glared at her father. "Um what?"

"I've being thinking that it would be good for them to finally meet Damon. To get to know their father." sincerity poor out from Rudy. He might not care for the manchild and made it known what he thought but one thing he couldn't deny was the man's love for his children. The kids deserve to know the love of a father.

Bonnie took a deep breath. "No." She couldn't believe the words coming out of her father's mouth. When Damon first went to prison Rudy couldn't be more overjoyed, Damon was finally out of all their lives. He blamed Damon for her getting pregnant like it doesn't take two to tango.

"Bonnie." Rudy sighed. "I know a lot has happened between you two but it's time to let go of the resentment and hurt and finally move on with your life. And the kids need a father. You can't be both."

"I don't really understand where this is coming from and I don't want to have this conversation. So let me end it now. No, they will not be meeting him anytime soon or even if ever." Bonnie got up from the floor scooping as many presents she could carry.

"Bonnie." Rudy called out to her.

"No." Bonnie turned and faced her father. "He just got out of prison and you want me to trust my babies... _my babies_ with him."

"I'm not saying for you to hand over your kids to him every weekend but for them to start getting acquainted with their father. For them to know they have a father that loves them." Rudy stood up from the couch and stepped towards her.

Bonnie shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't believe her ears. Her father the same man that hated Damon, blamed him for everything was now vouching for him.

She met her father's eyes "I can't do that."

Rudy sighed "I know you think I'm doing this for Damon but I'm not. This is for my grandchildren." Rudy gave Bonnie a sad smile reflecting on memories of her childhood. He slumped back down to the sofa, head bowed. "I remember when you were in girl scouts. they had some mother daughter camping trip and how heartbroken it was to see you so upset that you didn't have a mother to go with you. Lily and grams both volunteered to go with and instead of taking them you stayed home and cried the whole weekend." Rudy paused looking up at his baby girl. "It killed me when you asked me what was wrong with you that your mother didn't love you. I hated myself that you felt that because you were the most perfect and precious child. I don't want your babies to go through that. I don't think I could handle it and I know you couldn't. They deserve all the love they can get and you did too. You deserved a mother that put you number one in her life. That would take you to mother daughter camping trips, teach make-up, talk about boys and periods. You deserved a mother in your life."

Bonnie eyes filled with tears as she listened to her father retell one of her most painful childhood memories. Growing up she always put on a illusion of self confidence and being strong and independent when deep down she felt like a failure. No matter her accomplishments, she had failed at getting her own mother to love her or even her father to spend more than a few hours with her a week. She was a complete waste.

Was her kids in danger of feeling unloved? She wanted her kids to feel every ounce of love everyone had for them and to never feel unloved and she knew deep down in the dark recess of her soul that Damon being involved was the absolute best for them. It would become selfish of her to keep them from him.

The trust just wasn't there for her to move on.

With tears slowly sliding down her cheeks, Bonnie retreated to her room leaving her father staring at her.

* * *

Rudy pulled up to the old run down autoshop.

After his conversation with his daughter, he decided maybe they should force her hand. The pain and hurt that she had felt over the last few years where Damon was concerned was still very much present and was the driving force behind her need to shelter their children from Damon. Her own emotions were clouding her judgement making her believe that he was an emotional danger to them.

"How can I help you?" A potbelly man called out to Rudy as he exited his vehicle.

"I was told Damon Salvatore worked here."

"D!" The man yelled out.

Damon nodded his head to his co-worker as they walked passed each other. "Rudy, what's up?"

"I spoke to Bonnie earlier." Rudy sighed.

"I'm taking it, it didn't go well. She flipped out on you?"

"No, I made it out alive. She...She was surprisingly calm, emotional but calm. There was no yelling or screaming just... lots of hurt."

"Oh. So is she going let me see them than?" Damon asked.

Rudy shook his head "No. There is too much hurt she can't get passed. I don't know if she can ever, plus you know that Bennett stubbornness."

Damon sadly chuckled. "Yeah, she always been a stubborn one."

"That she is. I don't want to go behind her back but I can't watch them go through the same of feelings of unworthiness as Bonnie did. Their birthday party is tomorrow, I'm inviting you." Rudy declared.

"Really?" Damon jerked in surprise.

"Yeah. I don't believe Bonnie is going to be ready anytime soon to have you in the fold. The sooner we get this done, the better. Mattie getting close to the point of questioning where her daddy is."

"I don't ever want my kids to think I'm not there for them or don't love them. I will be there." Damon pledged.

"Good. Now how Bonnie handles the surprise is whole nother story. I hope since everyone there she'll keep the foolishness to the bare minimum."

Damon laughed. "Hopefully. I don't want the first time hanging with my kids to be my last day on earth. I know how Bonnie can get."

"Well I got to get back to the factory. Tomorrow at Piney Run Park between two and six. Afterwards their doing a grown folks party. The kids will be with Abby and I.

"Alright. Thanks again Rudy. I know I'm definitely not your favorite person but this means a lot."

Rudy gave the young man a nodded before walking back to his car. He only hope that his daughter will see this as a benefit for the kids.

* * *

A permanent smile had been on Bonnie's face all morning and afternoon. The children's excitement had rubbed off on her bring her out of her melancholy caused by her father. Today was not going to be about the drama that was slowly unraveling in her life but about the two best gifts god graced her with, Antonella and Damien. With their friends and family present they were going to celebrate their birthday. Today was for them.

Boisterous giggles rung out as the sprinklers were turned on for the kids.

"Girl, you did good with those sprinklers. The kids are loving it." Faye said to Bonnie as he manned the grill.

"Nothing says it's a summertime party more than BBQ, sprinklers and cold beer."

Lafayette laughed. "Cheers to that." he clinked beer bottles with Bonnie.

xx

"Isn't this suit the cutest? I almost died when I saw it. I had to get it for this party." Caroline rambled on as she pulled her little one from the car seat.

Stefan vaguely heard Caroline, his attention was on a familiar blue Camaro pulling up in the parking lot. The audacity of his brother to randomly showing up to this party. Now their drama was going to be air out in front of their friends and Bonnie's family but also the parents of the kids' school friends.

"Stefan." Care called out to Stefan when he never replied. Looking over at him she could see his gaze stuck ahead. She gasped when she caught sight of what had his attention. There was no way Bonnie invited Damon to this party along with his...his _friend._

"Brother." Stefan called out when he saw Damon getting out of his car. "What are you doing here? With Rose at that."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Hello to you too, brother." He stopped in front of Stefan with Rose next to him.

Caroline looked him up and down. "You're pathetic." she sneered.

"Damon can I talk to you alone for a minute? Rose you can go with Caroline."

Care's head snapped up towards Stefan. Walking in the party with Rose or Damon would not look good for them. They were now only rebuilding a friendship with Bonnie. She had missed her friend dearly and wanted nothing more than to be back in Bonnie's life.

Stefan sighed. "Care."

"I'm never going to get my friend back." Caroline said walking away.

Damon nodded his head to Rose when her questioning eyes fall on him. Waiting till she followed Caroline, Damon turned to his brother.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Did you overhear us talking and decided to show up and force her to give into you?" Stefan raged.

"I was invited." Damon said with smirk when he noticed Stefan's eyes go wide.

Getting over his initial shock, Stefan scuffed. "Invited? Bonnie invited you, the same person who wants nothing to do with you?"

The look in Damon's eyes gave Stefan all the answers he need. He let out of a humorless laugh. "She didn't invite you, did she? Who did it? Klaus? Fucking Kol for kicks?"

"Rudy." Damon stated simply.

"You're a damn lie."

"I got a personal invite from him. Don't believe me go ask him." Damon cocked his head to the side.

Stefan looked towards the party and caught Rudy looking their way. The lack of rage on the man face had him believing his brother for once. What he didn't understand was why Rudy would invite Damon. Ever since they were teenagers the man held a low opinion of Damon. He like most others, figured Damon would amount to nothing in life. So what was he playing at now?

Shaking his head, Stefan began making his way to the party with Damon at his heel.

Suddenly stopping, Stefan turned to his brother. "Did Rudy's invite include a plus one?" Stefan cocked an eyebrow.

Damon rolled his eyes and scuffed.

Stefan was anything but stupid. His brother knew damn well that the invite wouldn't have included a plus one. Rose was brought for a couple of different reasons. Coming to this party would be like walking into the lion's den. Yeah his friends were here but at the end of the day he be treated like a leopard. Shunned for his crimes against Bonnie. With Rose here, he would have someone on his side, a hundred percent. As fucked up as it was, he also wanted to see Bonnie's reaction to him possibly moving on.

"All the progress I thought you made by respecting her decision and now it's being thrown away by this stunt. You came here knowing she wasn't ready for this and then on top of cornering her, you bring your fuck buddy! How cruel can you be to bring Rose to your children's party to get a raise out of their mother." Stefan stepped up nose to nose to Damon.

"What the fuck do you want me to do?" Damon yelled "I can't take being away from them any more. I need them. So yes, I accepted his invite regardless of Bonnie feelings."

"And Rose?"

Damon smirked "You already know the answer to that."

"You're pathetic." Stefan shook his head and walked away.

xx

Lafayette's sudden gasp pulled Bonnie's attention back to him. Looking up at him, she noticed the grimace gracing his face. Following his eyesight, she sees Caroline giving her an apologetic look with a brunette she never seen before beside her.

What the hell was going on, Bonnie thought when Elijah suddenly came to stand next her. Then when the moment her eyes caught sight of the two brothers arguing, she had her answer. They had an unwanted guest. And from the looks of it, they actually had two unwanted guest.

Shaking her head, she looked towards her father already knowing this was his doing. It was no coincidence her father bringing up Damon and his sudden appearance now at this party.

She stood there stunned watching Damon make his way to the party. Of all times and place for him to be popping up, he choose this moment to ruin. The kids' birthday party.

"Bonnie." she head Elijah call her name.

She slowly closed her eyes taking in a large breath to calm the varying emotions sworming her. When her eyes opened she was greeted with eyes on her. Plastering a fake smile, she made eye contact with Damon and began her way to him ignoring Elijah calling her name.

When she made it across the pavilion, she had to rein in her mounting anger. Unbeknownst to her, her excited children had made their way to the group to greet their cousin. Breaking eye contact with Damon, she watched as the cousins hugged and jumped around each other. The fake smile on her face morphed into a genuine one.

Turning back to the adults, she greeted Caroline and Stefan with a hug.

"I missed you." Caroline said hugging Bonnie tightly.

"I missed you too. I know the kids missed you guys as well." Bonnie laughed seeing Antonella pull Arianna towards the sprinklers with the other kids.

Pulling away she found herself in her once upon a time best friend's arms. "I'm sorry, we didn't know." Stefan whispered in her ear.

Nodding Bonnie said "I know." she glanced towards her father before making eye contact with Stefan.

Turning on her heal, Bonnie narrowed her eyes at Damon.

"You have beautiful children." the mysterious brunette next to Damon randomly said.

Bonnie gave her a weak half smile before rolling her eyes and turning her attention back to Damon. "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

Damon didn't get a chance to respond, Bonnie immediately turned and walked to the edge of the party. Keeping his eyes on her retreating form, he followed her.

Spinning around Bonnie glared at the current bane of her existence. She was at a complete loss for words. What would possess him to think it was remotely appropriate to show up to this party. Regardless of her father's meddling, Damon knew damn well that she would never want him here. There was too much animosity and drama between the two to hash out in front of everyone.

They stood there staring each other down, an electrifying current passed between. Damon smirked this was like old, old times, the feeling of disdain with underlying sexual tension flowing between the two. The sexual tension of course coming from him.

Damon looked around "Nice little party you got here. I'm guessing my invitation got lost in the mail but don't worry your father rectified that." he smirked at her.

Bonnie's eyes ballooned at his audacity. "Real cute going to my father. It's not going to change anything! I don't want you here."

"Contrary to popular belief this is not about you, sweetheart. I'm here for my kids. You're not going to continue to keep me from them. All you're doing is hurting them in the long run."

Bonnie wanted to scream and lash out at his hypocrisy. But she had to be mindful of causing a scene. The mothers of the kid's day care friends did not need anymore gossip about teen mom Bonnie to discuss behind her back. It was bad enough that this conversation already had their friends and family attention. "Hurting them or protecting them? They don't need part time, they need full time. My priorities are and will always be my children's wellbeing."

"Wellbeing?" He questioned her. "Keeping them from their father. I think it's your vindictiveness."

"Vindictiveness for my children. I don't care what you put me through, it's about you abandoning my children. If you did it once what's preventing it from occurring again?"

"I didn't purposely abandon them! I was trying to support my family the best…" Damon stopped and took a deep breath. "You know what, I'm not arguing with you. You know all the shit I did was for my family. Was it right? No. Did I lose everything? Yeah, I lost. Every. Fucking. Thing. That was important and meant the most to me. I losted my heart and soul." Damon choked out turning bright red trying to keep his emotions at bay.

Bonnie looked away from the pain and sadness radiating from his face. He wasn't the only one that lost something, the kids also lost him. They lost having a father in their life. They lost having a true family. Now the opportunity to have their daddy in their life was staring her in the face and she couldn't get over her own shit and fears to allow a relationship to develop. She feared they would face the same heartbreak she went through with having an absentee parent. When she really thought about it, she was the reason they couldn't have a relationship at the moment. But was she really? Keeping them away from him was the right course of action. He did just get of prison. Bonnie didn't know what to do. All her thoughts and feelings conflicted with each other. What the hell was she supposed to do.

Baby steps.

Turning back to him, decision made. Bonnie took a deep long breath. "You can stay but keep your distance from them. They don't need to know who you are now. That still needs to be earned."

Holy shit, Damon thought as he jerked back. He couldn't believe it, she was really going to let him stay. Yeah, he was still not going to get to meet them but he was going to be in their presence and watch them celebrate their birthday.

"That's fair." Damon agreed.

"Yeah right. Just stay back and keep your whore from them." Bonnie shook her head. "What were you thinking bring some chic with you? You knew I didn't want you here, what would make you think I wanted your little girlfriend here."

Damon squealed like a teen girl on the inside. Was that jealousy he was detecting. "Someone sounds jealous." he smirked.

"No, I have Elijah. I don't care who you stick your dick into."

"Ummm... middle age Elijah. The supposed noble brother. Your love must be real exciting." Damon commented sarcastically.

Bonnie stepped up in Damon's personal space keeping her eyes locked on him. "Say what you like about him but he's been there for the last year and you were…" Bonnie tilted her head with questioning look gracing her face "where?"

Damon's nostrils flared.

Backing up a few steps Bonnie smiled "Just keep your distance and keep her away from them. I don't want trashy people around them."

Bonnie turned from him dropping her bravado. Making her way back to the party she hoped she made the right decision in allowing him to stay. If he stayed on the sidelines no harm should come. A scene was avoided and her dad should now stay off her case since a olive branch had been extended.

She can only hope.

He stood there watching her before retreating to the sidelines.

He made his way back to his table with little pep in his step. Gloating, he smirked at his brother.

Stefan rolled his eyes "Congratulations. Now do right by this opportunity."

Dropping the act, Damon somberly said "I will. I know she didn't have to let me stay so I'm going to do as she asked. I'm going to keep my distance."

Stefan nodded. "Good. I'm off to see the birthday kids." Stefan padded his brother's back.

Damon glanced towards Rose and smiled softly before setting his eyes on his children running around in the sprinklers.

xx

Lafayette and Katherine kept side-eyeing Bonnie as she played with the kids. After returning from her showdown with Damon, she bypassed all questions regarding their conversation and jumped right in the the kids' activities. She was not giving up the gossip to why he was surprisingly still here. They were biting at the bits to find out what transpired between the former lovers.

Having enough, Katherine walked over to Bonnie grabbing her hand and pulled her away from little innocent ears. "Bitch, I need to know." Katherine blurted out.

Lafayette groaned and rolled his eyes but turned to gawk at Bonnie.

Slowly turning towards her nosy friends, Bonnie shook her head at Kat's antics.

The whole time she played with the children, she could feel their eyes burning a hole into her. She could feel everyone's gazes upon her waiting for any sign that they could bombard her with questions after questions.

Let the firing squad began. "Go."

"What the fuck is Damon doing here?" Katherine raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

Damn, Bonnie thought. Kat wasted no time and got straight to the point.

"Someone took it upon themselves to invite him." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"That was bold of Stefan." Lafayette said.

"Not Stefan, my father." Bonnie corrected him.

"No…" Lafayette replied.

"Yup." Bonnie popped the p.

"Why are you letting him stay?" Kat questioned. "Just cause your father invited him doesn't mean who have to allow him to be here. Tell his ass to kick rocks with his bitch."

Now that was the question of the hour, why was she letting him stay. She had no idea how to answer. Truthfully she didn't know herself. She knew deep in her gut it was best for the kids to get to know their dad but their was a sadness in Damon's eyes that spoke to the deep recess of her heart. He need this and she needed it as well. Letting him stay would give her a glimpse into how trustworthy he could be.

"It was the right thing to do." Bonnie simply stated glancing towards Damon who had his eyes locked on the kids.

Faye swung an arm over Bonnie's shoulder pulling her into him and squeezing her tight. "You're doing the right thing, sweetie. I've been around him since he been out and he's keeping himself on the straight and narrow. He's even doing some side work at the grill."

"Side work?" Bonnie questioned, mind immediately going to selling drugs.

"It's not what you think. Handyman stuff."

"Oh. That's good, I guess." Bonnie looked between her two friends and then out to the party where all their closest friends and family had gathered. Everyone that was important to the babies attended and Damon was an important part of them. Half his DNA went it to making these two precious being that she loved with all her heart. It was only right that he witness this celebration regardless of the conflicting emotions she was feeling.

"Are you alright?" Faye asked Bonnie seeing her lost in her head.

"Yeah." Bonnie smiled at her friend. That smiled grew wider when a laughing Ella ran soaking wet to her. Bonnie scooped up her first born, swinging her around. With her daughter on her hip, Bonnie eyes connected with piercing blue.

xx

Damon laughed with his friends as they poked fun of some of the children in attendance. Kids tripped him out. They did the darndest things. And his two kids were such characters. It was really a sight to see their little personalities and who they took after. Bonnie was doing a hell of a job as a mother as seeing the kids took after him a lot not just in the looks department. They both took after him in his flair of the dramatics and little Ella was a double threat with Bonnie's bossyness.

"We got a runner." Damon heard Kol say as he watched Damien break from Bonnie running towards them.

"I'm going to get you." Bonnie yelled laughing chasing after their little boy. The laugh that emitted caused Damon's heart to flutter.

As Damien ran in front of the group of friends, he tripped over his own feet falling to the ground. Hopping off the bench Damon picked up a crying Damien. He held the little boy close to his chest trying to sooth him.

"Sshh, it's alright." Damon whispered.

Bonnie watched the scene unfold in front of her in slow motion. Watched as Damon was able to calm Damien down and look intently over his knees for any scraps. Once he was satisfied there was no major damage he kissed her son on the forehead.

Damon glanced up towards Bonnie not knowing what he should do. He didn't want to overstep but he also didn't want the moment to end. This was the first time he was holding his son in his arms. For the life of him he didn't think he could put him down. So he cupped the little boy's head and pulled him closer to his chest savoring the moment.

Bonnie softly smiled at Damon before making her way to them.

"Look here is mommy." Damon told the sniffling little boy who was clinging to him. When Damien's blue eyes met his, Damon's breath caught.

"Ah did my baby boy take a tumble. Let me kiss your booboos." Bonnie proceeded to kiss his little knees as Damon rearrange Damien in his arms.

Damien stuck out his hands towards his mother to get kisses on them as well.

"Oh no booboos on your hands too. We got to kiss them too." Bonnie placed little kisses all over both hands eliciting giggles from him.

Damon smiled as Bonnie started tickling little Damien.

"Alright come on birthday boy" Bonnie took ahold of her son and placed him on her hip. Turning to Damon avoiding his sad eye, she thanked him.

Nodding at her before placing a kiss on his son's forehead. "See all better now." he told his son. "Fist bump, kid?" Damon showed Damien how to fist bump getting more laughs for the little boy before they left.

As she walked away, she felt like a cold hearted jackass. Keeping Damon away was starting to feel more and more like the wrong move. She was starting to realize she was most likely hurting her children and not protecting them. All she wanted to do in life was do right by her kids and she was failing them.

With tears in her eyes, Bonnie made her way to her father. He knew what she was feeling, having had dealt with a similar issue with her mother. At this point she need some to tell her what she should do. She felt too lost.

"Hey babygirl, you alright?" Rudy pulled her into his arms along with the baby. He had witnessed the small moment that had just occurred. Bonnie was visibly shaking after the exchange.

"No."

Rudy pulled back and cupped her face with both hands. "I'm sorry. I was trying to do the right for the kids. I didn't take in account what you might be going through and feeling."

"You're right. I'm hurting the two most important people in my life. I'm depriving them of a father that truly loves them and wants to be in their life." Bonnie hugged her now antsy toddler to her.

"You were overly cautious to a fault, not hurting them. You had all rights to be cautious. He just got out of prison but it is time…"

"Hey everyone is about done eating. Should we start doing the birthday cake soon?" Abby asked walking up to the duo unintentionally breaking up the moment.

Bonnie looked at her father then to the little boy in her arms before replying "Give me about twenty minutes than we can do the cake and presents."

Rudy smiled at his daughter. "You're doing the right thing." Rudy wiped the tears from Bonnie's cheek.

"I sure hope so. Let me go get Miss bossy pants." Bonnie said as she went in search of Elijah who was play with Ella.

xx

"I can't believe how much they look like you." Rose told Damon.

"I used to tease B about it all the time. Tell her that Antonelle was my baby and not hers. Plus on top of that my little Ella was a daddy's girl. Bonnie had the most difficult time with her when she was a newborn." Damon laughed think of the melt down Bonnie had the first couple weeks after bringing Ella home.

Rose pointed behind Damon. "Um…"

Confusion blanketed his face before he turned to face where Rose was pointing. What he saw set his heart racing. There stood Bonnie with the kids.

"I was wondering if we could talk?" Bonnie asked ignoring Rose's presence.

"Yeah of course...um... are we... um…?" Damon struggled find his voice.

"Yeah. Let's take a walk." Bonnie started walking away from the party.

Damon wordlessly followed her. His heart was pounding in his chest. He really thought he was going to pass out. Almost everything he wanted was coming to fruition.

Bonnie placed her son down when she found a nice grassy spot away from prying eyes and ears before sitting cross legged on the grass. She gathered her hyperactive kids to her.

Looking up, she sees a nervous Damon just standing there staring. Bonnie waves to Damon to get his attention.

"Um why don't you sit down."

Damon slowly sits down in front of Bonnie.

Bonnie with her son in her lap she takes her daughter's hand pulling Ella closer.

She had no clue what to say. How do tell two toddlers that the man in front of them is their father. Would they even understand.

"Babies, you see my friend here?" Bonnie points to Damon.

"Hi." Ella says waving to Damon.

Damon gave a small wave to Ella. "Hi."

"He is your daddy."

"My daddy?! Like my families?" Ella said excitedly. She looked from Bonnie to Damon.

"Yes, baby. He's your family." Bonnie said with tears pooling in her eyes.

"You're my muder, Damien my bruder and you're my fader." Ella walked over to Damon putting her arms around him. "We're families."

"We are, baby." Damon hugged her feeling tears slide down his cheeks. "We all our." Damon said looking into Bonnie's green eyes.

Not able to take the intensity in Damon's gaze, Bonnie turned to the little boy in her arms. "Go say hi to your daddy." Bonnie lifted the little boy off her lap and nudge him towards his father and sister.

"Come here little man." Damon choked up. When Damien was in reach, he pulled him in his arms along with his sister. Closing his eyes he relished having both his children in his arms. This was the moment that had haunted his dream for three years as he was locked away in a prison cell. A moment he chased after the minute he was free only to have it ripped from him.

Bonnie looked on as Damon doted on the children and the kids eat up his attention. She smiled as the kids laughed when Damon tickled them and covered them in kisses.

With tears falling from her eyes Bonnie got up to catch her breath alone.

Damon knew from the state she was in that she need a minute to herself so it was no surprise when he saw her get up to leave.

"Thank you." He simply stated as he looked into her beautiful green eyes.

With a simple nod Bonnie walked away to give the trio alone time and to collect herself. Everything was changing. The bond between her and the kids was changing. She now had to share them with a man who broke her heart in more ways than one.

xx

Damon was grateful for not only meeting his children but for also being allowed to participate with the rest of the party. So here he sat with Damien on his lap next to Bonnie who had Antonella and then there was Elijah on the other side of Bonnie. He really tried not to roll his eyes at Elijah joining in on the opening of the presents. With Bonnie so gracefully reminding him that Elijah been there for her and the kids for the past year, he felt some type of way with the older man not stepping back this once. It was as if he was show casing his position with Bonnie and the kids.

So here Damon sat uncomfortable as hell trying to keep his focus on three most important beings in his life and not the pompous ass at the end.

"Damon."

Damon turned to Bonnie and couldn't help the smile that blossomed.

"Yeah."

Bonnie fidget at the look Damon was gracing her. To take the heat off her she thrusted Damien's gift in his arms.

"Look a gift from Elijah." Damon rolled his eyes as he helped his son open the package.

When he saw what was gifted, with wide-eyes he looked up at his smirking brother. Who the hell got a toddler a potty chair?

"Look Damien. It's your new potty!" Bonnie exclaimed. "It makes flushing sounds and has a little book to go with it."

Damon side-eyed Bonnie before looking up to his friends who were laughing at the faces he was making. Looking down at his son he saw he could careless about the potty. That was his boy.

"I know you wanted to started on potty training right away and unlike Ella, he doesn't seem too excited about it. I got one that will hopefully peak his interest." Elijah told a smiling Bonnie.

Hearing Elijah, knocked Damon down a few pegs. It was a reminder he was not and as not been a part of his children's upbringing. Elijah had truly been there for Bonnie and the kids.

"It looks like my gifts are last." Damon interrupted Bonnie and Elijah's conversation not wanting to dwell on the fact he felt inadequate as a father. He handed the kids the presents he brought for them and handed a card to Bonnie.

"This is for you." Damon told her.

"Oookkk." Bonnie slowly open the card. There lay five-hundred dollars. Bonnie looked up at him not understanding and back at the card.

"It's just a little something for you. You deserve it. You're an amazing mother to our children. And you...you've been doing it by herself. Thank you." heartfelt Damon told her looking into her eyes.

"Thank you." Bonnie whispered.

"You're welcome and remember that's for you."

Bonnie nodded and looked back down at the card seeing Damon's I love you written down. Feelings Elijah's eyes on her, she leaned her head on his shoulder smiling up at him.

xx

As night fell the kids' party came to an end. Damon had kissed his two little ones and told them he loved them not knowing when he would be allowed to see them again, before Bonnie shuffled them off with their grandparents. With their party ending and the adults' party beginning, he didn't have a valid reason he could give Bonnie on why he should stay. He could try to reason that his friends were there and they had been cordial with each other but he didn't see Bonnie agreeing or anyone vouching for him to stay. He decided not to push his luck and make a gracious exit. Plus he couldn't stomach any longer Elijah and Bonnie's kissie faces.

"Hey." Damon said as he and Rose made their way up to Bonnie who was wrapped up in Elijah's arms.

"Hey." Bonnie said leaning against Elijah's chest.

"I'm going to be heading out. I figured I'm not welcomed anymore."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at Damon.

"I wanted to thank you again for letting me stay." Damon continued ignoring the looks on Bonnie's and Elijah's faces.

"You're welcome."

"I guess... I'll see you around?" Damon wanted to ask when he could see the kids again but decided against it.

"Yeah, we'll see."

"Alright bye."

"It was nice meeting you and you have beautiful children." Rose said.

"Yup, they take after me." Bonnie smiled at the raised eyebrow Damon gave her for that blatant lie. "Well goodbye you two, enjoy your evening." Bonnie said sarcastically before turning in Elijah's arms facing him, effectively dismissing Damon and friend.

Damon rolled his eyes at Bonnie's antics and placed his hand on Rose's back guiding her to the parking lot.

Stefan snickered having witnessed the whole thing.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at Stefan. "Shut up before I kick you out too." Bonnie laughed.

Stefan put his hands up in surrender. "I'm glad I'm not your baby's daddy, you're mean. You knew there was more he wanted to ask."

That threw her. She didn't think she was mean maybe a little short but not mean. Yeah she could feel this was an underlying question but he didn't ask and she wasn't volunteering anything.

Bonnie glance up at Elijah and saw that he agreed.

Groaning, Bonnie turned and chase after Damon.

"Damon wait up!" She yelled out.

Damon instantly stopped when Bonnie called out to him. Handing his keys to Rose, Damon turned around to Bonnie jogging towards him.

"Um so." Bonnie paused. Why the hell did she chase after him again.

"Yes." Damon replied.

"I was thinking that we can maybe meet up tomorrow at a park so the kids can see you again. They seemed to have fun with you. And after this weekend, I'm going to be busy with school and don't know when I'll have freetime next." Bonnie rushed out.

"Yeah, we can do that."

"Alright...um so I'll call you."

"I didn't know you had my number." Damon smirked.

"Did you forget that you blew up my phone for a while there." Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I'll call you with a time and place tomorrow."

"Alright." Damon said as he watched Bonnie glare at him before making her way back to her little boyfriend.

Hopping in his car, Damon peeled off wish tomorrow was already here.

 **Sooo, thoughts….**


	12. Chapter 12

**Firstly: I want to thank you guys for the follows, faves & reviews.**

 **Secondly: I don't own the characters, they belong to L.J. Smith and the CW and whoever else but not me.**

 **Lastly: I'm glad TVD finally ended. It hasn't been good in a long time. There were sparks in the beginning of S6 and S7. I wasn't really happy with Bonnie's ending but given who was in charge (JP) it was the best option. It leaves it up to my imagination for how her life went.**

 **I hope you do continue to read Bonnie fanfic even tho TVD ended. I will continue to write, I'm even going to go back to my other WIP to start updating. The next updated story will be Bamon's Baby.**

 **Well I hope you enjoy this update. This one and next chapter are kinda build up chapters.**

* * *

Running his sweaty palms on his jeans, Damon looked around the park. The park was impressive, with a small lake, a nice large jungle gym and a large grassy area to run around on. With it being a beautiful sunny day, it was perfect for playtime with his kids and Bonnie.

As he sat waiting for them to show up, he pictured himself running around the park chasing his little ones with Bonnie laughing at their silliness. His imagination then turned to him laying on a blanket with his head propped up on Bonnie's soft thigh as they all munched happily on snacks.

Damon snorted at his alternative facts before nervously glancing at his watch. Seeing it was time, he hopped up from the bench to walk to the parking lot to meet Bonnie.

When he got closer to the parking lot, he saw his two kiddies running towards him screaming daddy. Kneeling down, he scooped them up into a hug.

"Hey babies." Damon greeted them.

"Hi." Ella replied wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek.

Damon looked up to greet Bonnie but was met with Abby Bennett standing there instead. What the hell he thought.

"Um...Hi. Where's Bonne?"

Abby clearly uncomfortable, sighed avoiding eye contact. "She asked me to bring the kids. She wanted to spend some more time with Elijah. I already had the kids, it made sense for me to bring them."

Damon snorted and slowly nodded his head.

"Sorry." Abby softly said seeing that Damon had expectations not just about the kids but they also involved Bonnie. She suspected that he wanted this to be a family outing.

Damon looked from Damien to Ella. "Well kids let's hit the park." He turned and carried the kids to the playground.

Damon decided he was not going to let Bonnie's no show ruin his time with his kids. Yeah, he was disappointed and really wanted to see Bonnie's beautiful face but today was not about their drama but about him being a father to his kids. He needed to keep hundred percent of his focus on his kids and swollow his hurt and disappointment down that Bonnie caused. It was hard when he really wanted this to be a family moment and Bonnie was a part of his family regardless of all the shit that happened between them.

"Hurry, daddy!" Ella called out knocking Damon out of his melancholy. Looking up, his breath caught. He sees Antonella on the top tier of the jungle gym, hair whipping around in the wind and big slightly crooked smile gracing him. She was the perfect picture of childhood innocence.

"Hey little man, we better hurry." Damon smiled as he took the hand of his youngest helping him climb up the steps of the jungle gym.

When they reached the top to Ella, Damon realized he had no clue what he should do next. The kids wanted to slide down the slide but he was up here with them instead of below to catch them. Was Damien even old enough to go down by himself? Maybe he could go down the slide with a kid on his lap but that left another dilemma, one kid would be stuck up here. Plus he wasn't positive he could fit down the tunnel slide.

"Come daddy." Ella pushed at his legs.

Damon glanced down at the kids and back at the slide gauging if he could fit.

"Daddy!" this time it was his little boy.

"Alright alright." Damon plopped down, feet hanging down the slide. "I got this." he whispered to himself doing the sign of the cross on his chest.

"Come on kids. Hop on daddy's lap and we'll slide down and pray we don't get stuck."

After settling the kids on his lap the best he could, Damon pushed off and slid down the slide. It was a bumpy ride but they made it below without any incidents. The kids loved it, their laughter echoed all the way down.

Landing on his feet with a kid in each arm, Damon laughed along with them. "Let's go again!" a giddy Damon yelled racing the kids back up to the top of the jungle gym.

Holy crap, Damon thought after what seem like hours chasing after two rumbustious toddlers. Never did he imagine the everlasting energy kids had. He was wore out. So he was relieved when Ella informed him she was starving. Now he had to conjure up some food and he could sit his ass down and take a breather.

"Hey Abby." Damon greeted the woman who had been relaxing on a blanket under the shade of a tree. "The kids are hungry. I'm going to get some hotdogs and chips from the vender."

Looking down at her phone to check the time. "It is about lunchtime. You don't have to worry about getting food, Bonnie packed lunch for everyone. I have the cooler in my trunk. I'll run and get it." Abby raised from the blanket and made her way to her car

"Oh ok." Damon sat the kids down on the blanket.

Abby plopped back down on the blanket with a small cooler in her hands.

"Alright, mommy made everyone sandwiches and little snack bags." Abby said as she handed Damon the sandwiches and sippy cups for the kids.

"This one was made for you." Abby handed him a sandwhich after he set the kid's meal up.

He looked at her skeptical. "She spit in this?"

Abby barked with laughter. "I don't think so….but you never know. She said this had some olive spread you liked."

Damon smiled looking over the sandwich.

"What?" Abby questioned the reflected look on his face.

"She made my favorite sandwich. I ate this sandwich all the time growing up. I just don't get her sometimes." Damon looked up at Abby remembering who he was talking to. "Sorry"

"Don't be. She a complicated girl, that has gone through a lot. Honestly, crap we put her through."

"I know. I'm trying to make it up to her. It's hard when she wants nothing to do with me."

"How are you going to make it up to her? Magically erase all the hurt and pain caused to her. All you can do is be better now and forward."

"How can I prove to her that I changed if she won't give me a fu…" Damon stopped and glanced at his kids who were now playing with their food instead of eating. He cleared his throat and continued. "A chance. She gave you a chance and what I did was for my family."

Abby narrowed her eyes at him. She knew she was a crappy mother that walked out her daughter's life so she could go back to enjoying her youth. But for Damon to throw her misdeeds in her was the pot calling the kettle black. "Sleeping with a stripper was for your family?"

Damon just rolled his eyes.

"I was a terrible mother that caused permanent damage to my child... _my child_. I can never in a million years make it up to her. I also know if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be in the position I'm in now with her. She was forced to reach out cause she was going through a lot by herself. She didn't really have an option but to give me a chance. I've done some foul shit to her. Not with just abandoning her but I've made promises to come visit her and never showed to busy getting high. Rudy had to step in and put an end to it. He protected his daughter from her own mother. In turn, she doing the same for her children and herself. Afraid of being abandoned over and over again by the people she loves the most."

Damon could understand why Bonnie might be relucent with him being let in. His past experience with his father was pushing him to be a certain way with his kids. Eventually though, he was going have to be given the benefit of the doubt. To be trusted enough not to hurt his family again.

"Nana, baby stinks." Ella called out.

Damon laughed but immediately stopped when Abby told him he got this.

"Be daddy." Abby laughed

"This is all I ever wanted... changing poopy diapers." Damon said as he began to change Damien. "I love them. She doesn't need to protect them from me. I'm never leaving again."

"Never say never. You might find yourself in the same situation, having to do anything necessary to provided."

"True. But I can't go through that again. I'm still missing out on my children's lives. I'm still missing Bonnie." Damon hugged his son and laid him next to his sister.

"I know you love my daughter and this is not easy on you. I never had to really do any time, some drug court stuff and if I did my daughter was the furthest thing from my mind but I know inmates have that one person that keeps them going in the pen. I know she was it for you."

"She was and still is. She and my kids keep me going even now. I love them so much." Damon glanced at his small children napping on the blanket.

Abby sadly smiled at Damon. After everything he put her daughter through, she had a low opinion of him because he hurt her baby girl. Her baby girl deserved the world not all this pain she buried deep within her caused by people that were supposed to love and cherish her.

No matter that low opinion of him, there was no denying that Damon loved Bonnie and the kids with his whole being.

* * *

"Surprise surprise you actually answered your phone."

"What do you want, Damon?" Bonnie huffed in the phone.

"Oh what do I want?" Damon laughed, kicking up his feet on the coffee table. "I want a lot of things. Things that I keep getting denied but what can I do about it."

"I don't have time for this."

"Why? Still laying in bed with Elijah?" Damon sneered. He was still highly pissed off that Bonnie skipped their outing for Elijah.

Bonnie laughed "That the reason you called me? Cause you jealous?"

"Not jealous. I know he can't make you feel what I made you feel. He can't indulge you in your little kinks you have. He can't love you the way I love you."

"Goodbye." Bonnie cut of his rant.

"Alright! Alright. I'll get to the point of why I called. I don't appreciate you sending your mother in place of you. I was thinking this was going to be a family outing. But I guess you couldn't put your big girl panties on and face me. You being a coward."

"Sorry, I wanted to spend some alone time with my boyfriend. I don't get a lot with him since I happen to be single working mother of two."

Damon rolled his eyes and tipped his head to his brother and Caroline who just walked into the livingroom. "Don't use that as an excuse. Just fucking admit that you can't face me. I want to be apart of my kids' lives so we are going to have to talk. I get it...you still in love with me and you're scared so you're running from me."

"That right there!" Bonnie scream out. "Is the reason why I don't want to deal with you. Our conversation should be about the kids and not you trying to provoke these so called feelings I supposedly have for you. I'm not going to be running back into your arms. I'll admit it, I sent Abby to avoid you. A plan does need to be made. Let's get this done and over with. We can met now if you're free and come up with a visitation schedule."

"Yup, I'm free. Met me at that diner at the edge of town in an hour."

"I'll be there." Bonnie promptly hung up.

Damon looked at his phone and smirked.

"What the hell was that about?" Stefan asked handing his brother a beer before sitting down on the couch next to him.

"Meeting up with lil BB." Damon popped the can open and took a healthy swallow.

Stefan cocked an eyebrow at him. "Didn't you just see her and the kids?"

Damon laughed at the question. "I saw the kids but not her. Her ass was to scared to face me."

"When has B ever been scared of you? She just doesn't want to put up with your annoying ass. Don't blame her."

"She had no issues putting up with me all those times she crawled into my bed or let me sneak into hers."

Stefan hollered. What kind of fantasy land was his brother living. "How many years ago was that?

"It don't matter. She'll be in my bed soon enough." Damon smirked.

Looking at his brother, Stefan shook his head. "You know, she in love with him right?"

Damon hopped up from the couch and down the rest of his beer. "I need to jump in the shower." he said effectively ending the conversation. "I got a baby momma to get ready for."

"Don't ever say that around Bonnie. She liable to stab you."

* * *

When Bonnie walked into the old diner, her eyes automatically found Damon sitting in a back booth. Her heart started to beat faster and palms became sweaty. She didn't want to be here facing him. After everything she has been through cause of this man, she didn't think she owed him anything. But then there would be moments, when she thought about everything they went through together while growing up that made her want to protect him. It was beyond ridiculous to have any conflicting emotions for him. But every time she thought of him, she would become unbalanced with a whirlwind of emotions.

Pushing her emotions down, she steeled her spine and sat down in front of him.

Looking up from his coffee, Damon smirked. "I was starting to think you might stand me up again."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him. "I want to get this over with and move on."

Damon snorted. "Move on? You can try but I have a feeling it might be a little hard seeing I'm embedded in you like you're embedded in me. I know you love me like I love you. I mean" he shrugged "you couldn't even face me today. We all know why, you still have feelings for me. So go ahead and try to move on."

"Let me go ahead and clear any misunderstandings you seem to have. I do not have any feelings for you. Those feeling went away the moment you decided to stick your dick in coke-upped stripper as I was holding everything down in the face of you getting locked up."

"Bonnie…" Damon reached for her hands seeing her eyes water but she quickly pulled them out of his reach.

"Don't! All that is in the past." she looked away trying to will herself not to cry. "I don't want to remember how I was by myself!" She turned and looked him dead in the eyes. "How I was alone. How I was by myself when Mattie said her first words. How I was by myself for all my prenatal doctor visits. When I found out Damien was a boy. I was by myself when Mattie learned to walk and then by myself when Damien learned to walk. Let's not touch on the fact I had to reach out to Abby, a mother that abandoned me, to be there for when I gave birth to Damien." she wiped the few tears that fell.

Life was hard back then being a single teen mom. Her father picked up extra hours at the factory to feed and clothes the growing family. Stefan and her weren't really on speaking terms but then it wouldn't have really mattered. He had his own family to care for. And her other friends were young and enjoying life. She had no one to share in the joys, wonders and even struggles that came with raising these two wonderful little babies.

"I'm so sorry, B. I never wanted to leave you...leave our family." Damon whispered, hands inching to reach out to her.

"Well you did and there is no going back. I've moved on. Lets just leave it alone, please." she pleaded with him.

Not able to let it go, Damon pushed. "But I owe you a true apology. I owe you so much, BB"

"But I don't owe you nothing. I don't need to sit here a listen to a meaningless apology." she snapped. This conversation was draining her and she wanted it to be done.

(Ping) Bonnie phone went off notifying her of a text message. Bonnie ignored the phone as she wiped her falling tears.

"Sorry." Damon said looking over her red flushed face.

"Yeah...so… I guess we should discuss some type of arrangement for the kids."

Damon nodded. "You going to trust me with them?"

Now that was the question of the hour. Could she trust him, what did he actually know about the kids? Her mother did sing his praise today, said he was a natural. At the end of the day, he had only been an actual daddy for a few months before he was taking in. "Honestly, no. I don't really trust a lot of people with them. You don't really know anything about taking care of kids so yeah I don't trust you with them."

Damon nodded in agreement. She was right, he had no idea how to take care of kids. He wasn't there to learn. "Then how are we are going to do this?"

(Ping) Her phone went off again. She glanced down out the message she received and rolled her eyes. That asshole could wait.

She went back to thinking how this visitation could work. There were two people she trusted wholeheartedly with her babies and Damon happened to be sharing a roof with them. "If Stefan and Caroline agree to be there when you have the kids, I don't see why you couldn't haves the kids Friday night to Sunday morning. It would work out for me too. I work Friday and Saturday night, I wouldn't have to pay my mom to watch them."

Damon's head jerked. "You pay your mother?"

"I don't pay her much but I do give her money when I can. She barely gets by. This way she can go back to bartending."

(Ping) The phone went off again.

"Damn, is he that insecure that he doesn't trust you or does he know something I don't?" Damon cocked an eyebrow at Bonnie.

"Shut up. Elijah is very secure in our relationship. He knows I wouldn't leave him for nothing." Bonnie said as she looked at her phone and read her message.

 _I hope you don't plan on keeping me waiting forever, bonster._

Bonnie sighed and text back.

 _I'm handling some business right now. I'll be there when I'm there, malachai. You can wait._

Bonnie met Damon's eyes with narrowed eyes and snorted.

(Ping)

Bonnie looked down reading Kai's reply.

 _Hurry. You know I get a little bored and when i get bored i get a lil crazy_

"Asshole." she whispered.

Damon cocked his head to the side, wonder what was going on.

"Sorry. Now where were we." Bonnie said suddenly flustered.

"Are you alright?" Damon picked up the switch in her temperament.

"Yeah. So Care and Stefan, if they don't mind being with you and helping you, I don't mind the kids being with you on the weekends."

"I don't think they would have an issue with that. I mean, Care set up a room for all the kids to share before I got released. She figured the kids would be at the house with me being back home."

"Good. That's great. Care is a good mom, she can really help you get acquainted with the ends and outs of parenting. Cause this is what this is going to be, parenting. The same schedule and rules have to apply when they're with you."

"That's understandable and that's what I want. I want to help you raise them." Damon told her wholeheartedly.

"Also I don't want your bitch or whoever you are sexing up around them."

Damon laughed. "A bit hypocritical, don't you think? You got Elijah walking around playing daddy." he sneered.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "No matter what happened between us, I have never disrespected you. Elijah understand his role in the children's lives. He's a part of my support system and nothing more. Yeah he loves those kids but he has never crossed the line. And like I told you, I don't trust everyone with them. He had to earn that. I didn't just have him around willy nilly. At the end of the day what is the chick to you? I don't know nothing about her. She could be another crackhead stripper."

"She's not. She descent."

"Well good for you." she said sarcastically. "It's still non negotiable. Your girlfriend can not be around them."

"She's not my girlfriend" Damon corrected her.

Bonnie's eyes widen. "So you want a casual bed buddy around.. nevermind." Bonnie shook her head. "It's a no. Keep her and anyone else away."

"Alright." he rolled his eyes. "They're coming this friday than?"

"Yeah. I'll drop them off after I pick them up from daycare. I'll also write down their schedule and give you a copy of any insurance cards and emergency numbers."

"Crap. I didn't about that." Damon's nerves became fried. There was a lot of stuff that went into parenting. He was now realizing this not going to be like a play date. He was going to have to know about allergies, nap times, potty training, nutrition and the list went on.

Bonnie eyed him seeing he was becoming flustered at the thought of the daunting task of raising kids. She placed a comforting hand over his understanding what he was feeling. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. I saw you yesterday at their party and Abby said you were great with them today. And they seemed to love you already."

Looking down at her hand over his, he cracked a small smile. Raising his eyes, he met forest green. "I love those little reverse adults too. Today was one of the best days of my life. Also one of the most tiring."

Bonnie laughed taking her hand off of his. "Reverse adults...I like that."

Damon smirked at her melodious giggle.

"Did you go down the slide with both of them?"

Damon laughed. "Yup. Went down the slide with them several times. These little rascals got a lot of energy."

Bonnie smiled brightly at the thought of her children. "They certainly do. Damien runs around in circles saying he is super fast. Then there are times I find Ella dancing in the hallway by herself."

A silence fell over Damon as he gazed at Bonnie. The smile on her face warmed him from the inside out. She was happy and full of life talking about the kids. Damon couldn't wish for a better mother of his children, Bonnie love them with her whole being.

The small moment was broken when Bonnie's phone rung out.

Bonnie fumbled as she grabbed it and looked at the screen. The smile on her face dropped and was replaced with a frown, her eyes narrowed on Damon.

"I got to go. I'll call you later this week." Bonnie hopped up from the booth.

"Oh ok." Damon was highly confused how Bonnie had done a complete one eighty. One moment they were sharing a laugh and the next hatred flashed in her eyes at him.

Before she could walk away Damon called out to her. "Thank you for this and for being an amazing mother."

Nodding, Bonnie turned back towards the door and walked out.

 **Let me know how you liked it. Reviews/comments are motivation.**


	13. Chapter 13

**First: I want to thank you guys for the follows, faves & reviews. **

**Second: I don't own the characters, they belong to L.J. Smith and the CW and whoever else but not me.**

 **Third: This chapter is a filler. I wanted to showcase Damon being daddy. The most important relationship is going to be with his children. Him and Bonnie are going to have to work out the kinks in co-parenting. Also there is more Caroline and Stefan in this. Their friendship with Bonnie needs to start repairing. Ps: don't ask why I had the girls have the convo they did. It just popped in my head.**

 **Well happy reading.**

* * *

This parenting thing was no joke and Damon only had the kids for twenty-four hours and eight of those hours the kids were sleeping. Damon had been running around ragged since Bonnie dropped off the kids yesterday afternoon. He made dinner for the whole family, did bath time, read a bedtime story, multiple bedtime stories, woke up at the crack ass of dawn to get breakfast started and now he was watching Damien piss on the floor.

"No, Damien. You are supposed to sit on the potty not pee on the floor." Damon rushed to his son and scooped him up and sat him on the potty chair.

Damon tilted his head to the side looking over his son. Should he sit the little boy down on the potty after he already pissed or let him go about his business. He had no idea what to do.

"Care!" he screamed out for assistance.

Caroline came strolling calmly into the living room seeing Damon stare down his kid.

"You rung?" She smiled sweetly. Internally, she was laughing her ass off. This weekend was certainly entertaining. Seeing Damon flustered gave her life.

"Do I still sit him on the potty even if he just pissed on the floor?" Damon questioned as he pointed to the wet spot on the floor.

"You know, I'm not sure. I didn't use this method of potty training. I think you do."

"Daddy, watch my dance!" Ella screamed out interrupting the two adults. She was standing in the middle of the living room twirling and kicking her legs up in the air.

"In a second, El." Damon said over his shoulder returning his attention back to Caroline.

"Now, what method did you use?" Damon asked.

"I used pull-ups and sat her on the potty every hour or so. We had her on a drinking schedule to time when she needed to sit on the potty."

"So you didn't have her run around naked? You know what…. that's what I'm going to do. I can't keep cleaning up pee." Damon threw his hands up.

"Don't! Follow Bonnie's method. You just going to end up confusing him. Plus it is faster. Bonnie had Ella potty trained in a couple of weeks. It supposedly takes a little bit for boys. Isn't it right buddy?" Care squatted down in front of Damien rubbing his head.

Damon rolled his eyes. That was not what he wanted to hear. "It'll be a wrap if he shits on the floor."

"Daddy! No bad words." Damon heard Ella scolded him as she walked up to her father and aunt. "Daddy, my princess dance. You're not watching."

Damon looked down at his demanding little one. "When I'm done cleaning up, I'll watch your dance, sweetie. Damien peed on the floor."

Ella huffed. "Damien!" She put her hand on her forehead and shook her head. "Damien, you can't pee on the floor. You need to sit on the potty like a big boy."

Both Caroline and Damon looked at Ella with wide eyes.

"Scary." Care said to Damon.

"Yeah, that was all Bonnie."

Caroline patted Damon's back. "It'll be alright. Now get to cleaning. Baby piss can be just as potent as cat piss." Caroline laughed as she made her way out the room.

Damon huffed as he made his way to the kitchen to get cleaning supplies. This will be the third time he cleaned up Damien's pee. Potty training was no joke.

* * *

Stefan sat on the couch chit chatting with Caroline before she started the long process of getting ready for her girl's night out with Bonnie. She had been on cloud nine since receiving a text from Bon inviting her out with the girls. Stefan and more so Damon, was a little skeptical of the invention. It seemed like it was a fishing expedition to see how Damon was doing with the kids. Stefan didn't dare voice his thoughts and squash Care's excitement. It had been a couple of years since all the girls really got together and hung out. And he was not going to stand in the way of their bonding.

"I wished she had asked me earlier about going." Caroline's voice rung out.

"What?" Stefan questioned.

"I wished Bonnie told me earlier about going out. It's been a long time since I've been to a club. I don't have anything to wear. And with Kat and Faye going, I need to out do those bitches."

"I seen some clubwear hanging in the closet."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "That's pre-baby."

"So."

"First, it's outdated and second, I still have baby weight." Care huffed.

"It's been almost three years." Stefan replied with furrowed brow.

Caroline jerked her head toward Stefan. "Excuse me?"

Stefan looked at Caroline with wide eyes catching on to what he just said to her. What was he thinking. He had no response.

"Damon!" He greeted his brother as he plopped down on the loveseat. Saved by the bell. "How did bedtime go?"

"It went great. There were tears, puppy dog eyes and begging to play. I almost caved in but I didn't want to be snitched on for not following the schedule." Damon smiled and cut his eyes to Care.

"Shut up!" Caroline sneered at him. "It's the weekend, I think she would understand if the kids stayed up." Every since he found out Bonnie invited her out, he had been making slick comments under his breath. They were becoming unbearable.

"Oh so you are not denying you about to give her a report on my activities with the kids?"

"That is not what this is about. This is a girl's night out. For us to drink and dance." Care argued back.

"You're a damn fool if you don't think she got motives for asking you to come. How often has she asked you to hang out with the three of them?"

"Damon." Stefan warned.

"You don't know nothing. We have been talking. This is step to repairing our friendship. A friendship you fucked since sides had to be picked." Caroline turned towards Stefan and pecked him on the lips. "I'm going to go get ready now."

Stefan looked over at his brother and rolled his eyes. "You just had to say something?"

"You thought the same." Damon snapped back.

"Who cares if I did!" Stefan yelled. "Yeah, the thought crossed my mind but then I realized what kinda friend Bonnie is. She wouldn't have invited her if she didn't really want her there. You know that and I know that."

And Damon did know that. If Bonnie really wanted to know, she would have just come out and asked. There was no tap dancing, Bonnie was straight forward.

He was worried that he wasn't measuring up. If Bonnie got wind of him being flustered, she might yank this opportunity away from him stating he was not ready.

"You're right. But you know she going to ask." Damon gave Stefan a pointed look.

"Of course and Caroline is going to tell her."

Damon let out a self-deprivation laugh. "Sell me out than."

"There is nothing to sell out. You're doing good. Yeah, a little all over the place. Actually a lot" Stefan laughed. "If Bonnie didn't trust you with them, they wouldn't be here even with Care and I here. Bonnie is very particular with your kids."

"I feel a little scattered. I'm fucking clueless." Damon ran a shaky hand through his hair. "The last time I dealt with kids, Antonella was a baby. It was simple. Feed, sleep and shit. Now she and her brother are all mobile and talkative. It's a lot."

"You'll be a pro in no time. Daddy of the fucking year." Stefan laughed trying to lighten up the mood.

"Do I get a reward?" Damon joked.

"Not what you're hoping for."

"Ah... so no naked BB." Damon wiggled his eyebrows.

"She'll give you a pat on the back and call it a day."

Damon laughed knowing his brother spoke the truth. "Fuck you. Let me go check on my babies, they're so peaceful when they sleep."

* * *

As alcohol and freedom coursed through her veins, Caroline twirled around the dance floor. It had been so long since she was actually able to act like a carefree twenty year old and not a housewife. Not that she didn't love her life but sometimes she want to cut loose and act her age. So when Bonnie called her and asked her to come out, she ignored the little voice in her head saying this was a setup for information and agreed. If Bonnie wanted a full written report, Caroline would have typed up minute to minute details to have this night out.

Bonnie danced towards Caroline, hip checking her when she was next to her.

"I'm so so soooooooo happy you came!" Bonnie drunkenly yelled over the booming music.

"I'm happy too! This is like the old days."

"Yeah, before we popped out Salvatore babies out our vagina." Bonnie laughed.

"Bonnie." Care laughed.

"Let's get a drink. I'm sweating my hair out." Bonnie grab Caroline's arm and lead her off the dance floor.

When they made it back to their table, Katherine and LaFayette were already sitting down sipping on some fruity drinks.

"Come join us, mommies." Faye said has he fanned himself. "Kitty Kat was just telling me about her first anal experience."

Caroline's eyes widen. "What?" She questioned as she sat down next to Kat eager to hear the story.

"I'll pass. Thank you." Bonnie said eyeing Kat.

"I want to hear it!" Care said excitedly to Bonnie.

The three others bursted out laughing.

"I missed you Care." Bonnie said wiping tears from her eyes. It had been so long since they all four really hung out. Back in high school, the four of them were thick as thieves. They did everything together. When Bonnie and Damon's relationship came crashing down, sides were ultimately picked. Kat and LaFayette still hung out with the blond but they kept their loyalty to Bonnie. The girls' relationship was never the same even during their ups.

"As I was telling Faye, Mason is a beast." Kat exclaimed.

"Oh god…" Bonnie groaned dropped her head against Fay's shoulder.

Kat rolled her eyes. "Don't be jealous cause noble Elijah is boring in the sack. He probably reading poetry to you when humping you."

Bonnie lifted her head of Faye's shoulder and gave a pointed look to Kat. "No one is jealous. Don't let the suit fool you. Elijah can get dirty. I've been bent me over plenty of times.

Faye side-eyed Bonnie with a raised eyebrow.

"Not in my ass." Bonnie huffed.

"Did it hurt? Stefan asked for it once." Care questioned Kat steering the conversation back.

"The first few times until my ass got used to it."

"You did it more than once?" Care's eyes widened.

"Why are we talking about anal?!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Faye rolled his eyes at Bonnie. "Girl don't act like you never tried. Damon always seemed like an ass man with the way he used to gawk at your ass all the time."

Bonnie snorted and narrowed her at Faye and the girls. "He might have asked a few times when aunt flow was in town." She whispered in embarrassment. "But it was always a no go. Like I'm cramping and you want to shove something in my ass...hell no."

They all hollered in laughter.

"That's why Stefan asked me. He couldn't wait five days." Caroline said breathless from laughter.

"Now that Damon been brought up." Bonnie side-eyed LaFayette real quick. "How is he doing with the kids?" She smiled sweetly at Care.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask?" Kat said looking Bonnie up and down. She knew Bonnie was biting at the bits to ask.

Bonnie shrugged. "I'm just curious." she song out.

"I bet." Kat replied.

"He's doing good. He really loves them." Caroline answered.

"I have not doubt."

Caroline gave her a questioning look.

"It's not that I don't think he will do good with them or doubt he loves them cause I know he does. You know when Antonella was born, she instantly became the love of his life. I just want him to stress a little." Bonnie smirked. "To know what I went through while he was locked up. It was not easy taking care of two babies by myself. There was days I thought I would break."

"Bonnie." Caroline said. She kinda felt bad for Damon because he was really stressing. He had no faith in himself.

"That boy is probably developing gray hair as we speak." Faye chastised Bonnie.

"Oh, I know he is." Bonnie started laughing. "I made a big deal about him keeping up with Damien's potty training. At first, I was going to send Damien there with diapers on but I didn't want to confuse him cause it has been difficult for him. He is not picking it up like Ella did."

Care laughed. "You should have seen him. He was about to have a nervous breakdown. Damien is just pissing away on the floor."

"Gross." Kat chimed in.

"I can imagine. I guess the saying is true, boys are definitely hard to potty train than girls." Bonnie said.

"Poor Damon." Kat said.

"No it's not poor Damon. I want him to be a full time father, no part time shit." Bonnie smiled. No matter the words that was exchanged between the two about her earlier trepidation, Bonnie wanted Damon to have this. She was starting understand how important it was for him to be in the kids' lives for them and for him.

"I'm just having him learn by fire." Bonnie continued. "But enough of him. Let's do a round of shots and go shake our asses on the dance floor."

* * *

Standing on the doorstep, stood the caramel beauty who looked like she had seen better days. She looked like she had a hell of a time last night and was now paying for it.

"You look like shit." Damon smirked. "How much did you drink last night?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes and stepped in the house. "So charming of you."

"You don't get prince charming anymore, remember. This what you get...asshole Damon."

"You are an ass. I'm the mother of your children, rather we're together are not, you can be nice to me." Bonnie pouted.

"When you stop being a bitch to me." Damon smiled.

"Where are my children?" Bonnie dismissed him walking into the house.

"They're in their room playing. Hopefully baby D is not peeing on the floor. BB why can't you send him to me already potty trained."

"D, that's not how it works." Bonnie said over her shoulder as she made her way to the back of the house.

"What room is theirs?" She asked.

"My dad's old room. The door should be open." Damon said coming up behind her to lead her to the kids' room.

The tiredness that she was feeling evaporated the moment she laid eyes on her babies. Even though she had fun and was able to relax this weekend, she missed her children greatly. This was one of the longest times she had been without them. The weekends were going to be hard on her.

"Mommy! I missed you." Ella screamed out as she ran to her mom.

"I missed you too baby." Bonnie bent over scooping the little girl up in her arms. Showering the little one with kisses, Bonnie looked around the room for Damien.

She saw him standing in the corner giving her a shy smile.

"Damon, where is his potty?" Bonnie questioned knowing the reason Damien was being stand-offish.

"It's in the living room." Damon said has he leaned against the door frame watching the mother daughter reunion.

"Damien keeps peeing on the floor." Ella told her mother.

Bonnie turned to Damon and smiled. "You're such a newbie."

"What?" He questioned.

"You have to move the potty to whatever room he's going to be in. It makes it easier for him to get to it. He peed somewhere in here, that's why he is standing in the corner."

"Shit, I didn't know."

"Daddy!"

Bonnie laughed as Damon looked chastised at Ella. "Here, go with daddy, while I clean Damien's mess up." Bonnie passed Ella to Damon as she turned her attention back to her son."

"Come here baby boy." Bonnie knelled down reaching out a hand for Damien to take.

Damon sat back and watched the mother and son duo interacted. Bonnie was amazing with his kids. He couldn't have prayed for a better mother for his children.

"You know you don't have to clean up. I can get it. I've been cleaning up pee all weekend."

"It's no problem. While I do this, you can get their stuff together." Bonnie said before rubbing her nose with her little boy.

"Oh ok. Um.. I was just finishing up dinner. Stefan suggested doing a sunday dinner like when we were kids with mom and grams. Why don't you stay for it?" Damon asked feeling nervous knowing there was a high chance of Bonnie shutting down the idea.

"I don't know." Bonnie stood up with the baby on her hip and looked over at Damon.

Damon walked closer to Bonnie, standing in front of her. "Just stay. If those bags under your eyes are any indication" Damon pointed to her eyes. "you're not up to making dinner. You really don't want to be feeding them junk."

"I wasn't going to feed them junk. I was going to make them peanut butter and jelly." Bonnie sighed. She really didn't feel up to making dinner and she still had another stop to make before going home. "I guess we can stay as long as you're on your best behavior. This meal better be good, Salvatore."

"Of course it is. You used to love my cooking. I feed you all the time." Damon leaned in and whispered in her ear before walking out the room with Ella in his arms

Bonnie rolled her eyes and looked at Damien in her arms. "This is for you, kid."

* * *

Stefan swung his arm around his best friend's shoulder basking in her presence. To say he was shock that she agreed to stay for dinner would be understatement. He asked Damon multiple times how he was able to blackmail her into staying. Damon just winked and said that she was still in love with him. They both knew that was a damn lie. At the end of the day, it didn't matter why she chose to stay, what matter was they were here all together around the dinner table laughing like old times.

"Are you sure you can't give a demonstration of this twerking Carebear was doing?" Stefan heard Damon asked Bonnie.

"Shut up, Damon?" Care smacked him.

Stefan narrowed his eyes at Damon who was sitting next to Care, across from him. "Don't be embarrassing my girl."

Bonnie snorted. "She did that on her own."

"And you?" Care threw a piece of bread at Bonnie.

Bonnie ducked the flying object and smirked. "Oh, I can dance."

Damon nudged Caroline and lean into to whisper "Lil B got rhythm. I know first hand." Damon winked at Bonnie knowing she was not able to hear.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes as she watched Damon whispered to Caroline. "I don't even want to know."

Care rolled eyes. "You don't." she said in agreement. Turning to Damon, Caroline whispered. "And now Elijah does."

"Damon, get your son. He is smashing his food in his hands." Damon heard Bonnie call out. He took his eyes off Care to attend to his son who was more interested in play with his lasagna then eating.

"So Care did you get to sleep in?" Bonnie asked. That was one of the plus of having the kids with Damon. She was able to catch a few extra hours of sleep. And man did she need it after living up to her youth last night.

Caroline groaned. "No!"

Bonnie smack Stefan on the arm. "Why didn't you let her sleep in?"

"It wasn't my fault." Stefan defended himself.

"My mother called bitching about kids throwing rocks through the factory windows. Who the hell does that. I guess she was there all night last night."

Bonnie laughed. "You never did that?"

"Blondie was too busy organizing dances to be a complete degenerate like the rest of us." Damon said.

"I'm not a degenerate and I did it."

"It's cause I took you. Remember, it was a little stress reliever after you had some stupid fight with baby Gilbert. I helped you relieve stress multiple times that night." Damon smirked as he remember years ago taken a crying Bonnie to the edge of the factory complex to smash a few windows. After she smashed her aggression out, the two laid on the hood of his car looking up at the night sky as they passed a joint back and forth. When their high fully kicked in, Damon lead Bonnie to the back seat of his car and proceeded to erase Jeremy from her system that night.

Unfucking belivable, Bonnie thought. "Can you not."

"Just stating facts." Damon sung out.

"Damon." Stefan called out knowing his brother was treading thin ice.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and looked over to the kids to see if they were finished. "I think we are going to leave now." Bonnie stated as she got up from her seat.

"Bonnie, you don't have to leave now." Stefan took her hand to stop her.

"I do. We should end this on a good note. Plus Elijah wants to see the kids before they go to bed."

Damon snorted. "Of course he does."

Bonnie didn't bother looking at Damon as she took her kids out of their highchairs. When the kids were out she lead them to the bathroom to get washed up.

"You're an ass." Caroline announced following Bonnie's lead with her daughter on her hip.

Stefan waited till she was out of the dining room before turning his attention to his brother. "You had to sabotage this. For once, you and Bonnie were getting along and you just had to open your damn mouth and bring up shit from the past."

"Isn't this what this dinner was about? Reminiscing?" Damon stood up from his seat. "I need to go say goodbye to my kids before Bonnie takes off."

Stefan watched as his brother walked away. For all the progress Damon made, he had to pull a typical Damon move and discredit that.

* * *

Damon warred with himself not to grab his crying daughter and take her back in the house. From the moment Bonnie told Ella to say goodbye, she started crying not wanting to leave her father. Damon didn't know how to handle the situation and deferred to Bonnie. Bonnie promised the little girl that they will be back the following weekend and that she could call Damon anytime she liked.

"Will it get any easier?" Damon asked Bonnie as he looked into the car window at his teary eyed daughter.

"They'll get used to it." Bonnie softly said as she leaned back against her car door.

Damon turned his head to look at Bonnie with a somber expression on his face. "I wasn't expecting her to cry like this. It makes this even harder."

"I know the feeling. I wanted to snatch Damien up and take him with me when I dropped them off." Bonnie smiled.

"He such a momma's boy." Damon laughed.

Bonnie turned her head to glare at Damon. "Leave my baby alone."

Damon raised his hands surrendering "Calling it how I see it."

"Well don't." Bonnie lifted off her car and turned towards Damon. "We should head out now."

"Um ok. Before you go. There is a few things I need to talk to you about."

"Go ahead."

"It's summertime and I don't want to be stuck in the house with them all weekend, can you leave the car seats?"

Bonnie groaned. "Those bitches are a pain in the ass to get in and out. If my dad or Elijah take the kids, we just exchange cars."

"Elijah...uh. He's allowed to have my kids alone but I can't even have a friend around them." Damon said trying to keep from yelling. He wasn't so mad about not be allowed to have Rose around. He could careless about that. Bonnie was right, Rose was nothing more than a bed buddy. It was the fact that another man was around his children. A man that probably helped raise his children while he was incarcerated.

"Don't!" Bonnie warned. "Two completely different situations. We already went over it and it's not up for discussion. You want the car seats, you take them in and out. And don't drive like a maniac with my kids in the car."

"I won't cause they're my kids also."

"Yeah. Now is that it?" Bonnie asked. She was over this conversation and just wanted to go home.

"Nope, got few more thing. I want to be able to stop by during the week sometimes. Maybe do a bedtime story or just to see them."

"I don't think that's a good idea. We are not there yet."

"Fuck our bullshit. This is about me seeing my kids as much as possible."

"That bullshit affects them. We couldn't even have dinner without you making little comments to get under my skin. Our relationship is over, move on." Bonnie damned near yelled.

"It's not that easy. You're the love of my life. I had my family at that table but you're still a million miles away. I want you with me." Damon stepped closer to her looking Bonnie in the eyes.

"We can't get what we want. Please focus on the kids. They love you. Antonella is already a daddy's girl. That's where your attention needs to be. If you want to stop by call first. I can't guarantee anything. But you have to stop with the comments."

Damon snorted. "Thanks, I guess. Last thing, child support. My P.O. told me I should work out a agreement with you."

"I don't need your money." Bonnie snapped glaring at him.

"Whoa...Bonnie, calm down. I owe you it and probably back child support. I don't want to get served with court papers."

"You owe me more than your realize. I got to go, Elijah is waiting." Bonnie open the car door and hopped in. She didn't bother to wait for Damon to say his last goodbye before pulling out of the driveway.

Damon stood there, baffled by Bonnie's reaction. Everything he thought he was doing right was backfiring on him. Somethings were his fault. He knew Bonnie hated any mentions of their past. There was a lot of hurt there but if she could remember the good times she might be will to give him a second chance. They were so good together and had loved each other fiercely. But the only thing that seemed burned into her memory was the pain he caused her. The pain resurfaced the moment he stepped back into her life. He was starting to realized it will be awhile until she truly forgave him. He just hoped he was patient enough to go at her pace and not push her.

 **So what do you think? Leave a comment/review. They keep me motivated.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Holy crap! It's been a minute since I last updated. I didn't think I would ever get this damn chapter out. This chapter was a struggle. When I did have inspiration to write, life had me busy and when I had time to write there was not a drop of inspiration in me. But life is geared to slow down for me so I'll be able to focus more on writing. The next chapter shouldn't take so long (it seems like I might have said this before). I actually already started writing it. I want to get it knocked out so I can start ch. 16. I'm looking forward to write that chapter. Drama.**

 **I want to thank you guys for the follows, faves & reviews. **

**I don't own the characters, they belong to L.J. Smith and the CW and whoever else but not me.**

 **I do own all the mistakes and there is probably more than a few. I'm editing as my kids destroy my house around me.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Bonnie laughed as a drunk Stefan hugged her and sloppily kissed her cheek. For the past month, the two had slowly been working on repairing their friendship. They even hung out one night as Care and Damon watched over the kids. Bonnie truly started to believe not all was lost and they could be best friends again. They could be the brother and sister they were before everything went to hell in their relationship.

"Let's get you a drink. You need to catch up with me." Stefan said has he released Bonnie from his arms. He threw his arm around her shoulders and began to lead her to a group of picnic tables by the lake her friends were at.

"No can do." Bonnie said giving him a sad frown.

"It's Damon's weekend, let him be responsible. Come on B." Stefan whined. "This is our little get together. We got food, we got drinks and we got music you can shake your ass to."

Bonnie laughed. "You're so dumb. How much have you had to drink?"

"Just a tad." Stefan held up his index and thumb to Bonnie.

Bonnie cocked an eyebrow at him. "Yeah ok." she shrugged. "I got work tonight so I can't partake in the partying. Plus my kids don't need to see me sloppy drunk like you." Bonnie pushed him off of her.

Stefan laughed. "I'm not sloppy drunk."

"Ok sir."

"You still working at that high class bar and grill?" Stefan asked.

Bonnie cleared her throat and nodded her head. "Yeah."

"You have been there for awhile now. I guess let's get you a soda than." Stefan said and hip checked her.

"You know your man is here already. Damon is loving it." Stefan continued.

"He's making it completely awkward isn't he?" Bonnie rolled her eyes. Whenever Damon was around Elijah he made sly comments about Bonnie and their past relationship to try to rile up Elijah. With Elijah actually being mature, he never fell for it. The most Damon would receive back was a heavy eye roll and a sigh.

"Yup. He keeps making comments under his breath. Elijah looks so irritated." Stefan laughed.

"That's why he has a schedule of when he is allowed over. Plus it was too chaotic when he showed up." Bonnie sighed. "He has gotten better with the comments recently. Doesn't make them as much or at least not in my presence."

Stefan laughed. "Have anything to do with you slapping the taste out of his mouth?"

Bonnie stopped walking and pushed Stefan as a smile lite up her face. "It felt so good to do it. Orgasmic. I released all sorts of pent up frustration in that slap."

"Is that why you let him hold you? Cause you felt bad?" Stefan gave her a knowing look.

"He told you?"

"Yup. He was on cloud nine when he came home."

Bonnie looked away in embarrassment. "It had been a crazy night. The kids were already on one and he shows up, unannounced I might add. Than it became chaotic. Bathtime and bedtime was fucking hell. His ass is still in my house when i finally get them down talking about rubbing the knots out my back. That's when I slapped him and proceeded to burst into tears. In that moment of weakness I allowed him to comfort me."

Stefan shook his head as they continued to walk. Damon lived to push Bonnie buttons. Stefan was starting to think Damon got some type of sick thrill out of it.

They suddenly heard Faye scream out to Bonnie. "Hey little momma."

Bonnie looked over to Faye and waved her fingers to him.

Looking around the crowd. "Where is Damon and the kids anyways?"

"He and Klaus took the kids to the lake to do some fishing."

Bonnie rapidly blinked hearing that Damon was fishing. He might not had a lot of money but he still like the finer things in life. Outdoorsy he was not.

Stefan hugged Bonnie to him. "Yeah, it was weird. Damon is not an outdoor person at all. He used to always turn down our boys camping trips. I guess Ella has been talking about fishing so he stopped on the way up and got them these kid fishing poles."

Bonnie laughed. That was sight she would love to see. Damon with a fishing pole trying to catch some damn fish.

"Don't you think it's time to loosen up the reins a little." Stefan suddenly said.

Bonnie looked up to Stefan and rolled her eye all the while keeping a smile on her face. "Yeah." Bonnie replied slowly.

"You're such a control freak." Stefan laughed.

"Whatever. Let me go say hi to Elijah. Take your drunk ass to your woman."

"Well bye punk." Stefan shoved her towards her guy before making his way to the grill to monitor Faye. He didn't want him to get too distracted with his new boy and burn the food.

Bonnie walked up to Elijah who was talking to his brother, Kol and wrapped her arm around his neck. Looking into his deep brown eyes, she softly kissed him on the lips.

"Hi." Bonnie smiled up at him.

"Hello." Elijah wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly.

Kol rolled his eyes at the display, clearing his throat. "B.B, you ready to trade in for a younger Mikaelson?"

Bonnie didn't bother looking at him as she flipped him off over her shoulder.

"I missed you. It's been a long week without you." Bonnie told Elijah.

"I missed you as well."

"So...how was NOLA?" Bonnie said with contempt coloring her voice.

"Love." Elijah cupped her cheek. "I was only getting acquainted with the school and the area. When the time comes, you'll be involved with the decision."

"Alright."

"How long do you have before you need to leave for work?" Elijah dryly asked.

"I have a few hours before I need to leave."

"Mmmhh."

Bonnie sighed but kept quiet. After him being away for the week there was no need to start a pointless arguement. Nothing was going to change. She had a family to support and she would continue to do what she need to do.

"Let's make the most of our time together." Bonnie smiled up at him before kissing him sweetly on the lips.

Elijah held her tightly to him as he narrowed his eyes at Kol who was staring at them.

While in Elijah's embrace, Bonnie heard giggles come from the other side. Looking up she saw Damon holding hands with their kids who were animatedly talking and laughing.

Each time she saw Damon interact with the kids, the ice around her heart melted a little. No matter how much she still wanted to hate him for the pain he caused her, she could never really fully hate him. He was such an amazing father, surpassing her expectations. In all honesty, she should have never doubted him. When little Antonella was born, he took the utmost care of her. Bonnie had to fight for alone time with her baby girl. Damon hated to part with her.

Bonnie stood in Elijah's arms smiling as she watched the kids and their father.

"Don't say anything." Klaus suddenly said to Damon.

Damon jerked his head towards Klaus with narrowed eyes. "What?"

Klaus looked at Damon before looking off to the distance.

Following his lead, Damon caught sight of Bonnie staring at him with a smile gracing her face. Making eye contact with her, Damon smirked.

Bonnie's eyes widen at being caught staring. Turning her head, she snuggled closer to Elijah.

Damon's jaw tightened at seeing Bonnie cuddle up to Elijah. The sight sicken him.

No matter how nice he played with Bonnie, she never really gave him the time of day. She kept their conversations about the kids only. There was absolutely no talks about their former relationship allowed.

Damon rolled his eyes at her little display.

Klaus looked over at Damon and smiled.

Feeling eyes on him Damon turned to Klaus. "What?" He questioned.

"Nothing mate, I just figured you would abandon your kids to fly over there to rip them apart."

Letting go of Ella's hand Damon flipped off Klaus. "It's not the first time seeing them together and with the way things are going it won't be the last."

"With the way things are going, they'll be walking down the aisle soon." Klaus hollered out a laugh.

If it weren't for his children walking with them, Damon's fisted would have slammed into the other man's jaw. Friendship be damned. He didn't need a reminder on how serious Bonnie and Elijah's relationship was.

Damon rolled his eyes at Klaus as he stopped walking. Squatting down to his kids, Damon gathered the two close to him.

"Guess who's here?" Damon asked them.

Klaus looked on shaking his head. Of course Damon would use his kids as cockblocks.

"Who?" Ella asked with wide blue eyes looking into his own blue eyes.

"Mommy!" Damon said in fake excitement. "She right over there." He pointed to Bonnie.

When the kids saw their mother, they took off.

Standing back up with a smile on his face, Damon winked at Klaus before following after his little minions.

Hearing little screams, Bonnie looked towards her running babies. Stepping outside Elijah's embrace, she squated down to catch the excited toddlers.

"Hey mommy's little monsters." Bonnie wrapped her arms around the kids.

"Mommy...mommy!" The kids screamed.

"Look at my fish pole!" Ella waved the pole in the air.

"Daddy got you a princess fishing pole?"

"Yeah!"

Turning towards her little boy, she asked "What kind did you get?"

"Superhero." Damien smiled.

Damon looked on with a smile on his face as he watched them interacted. He didn't bother to knowledge the other man standing there also watching the scene.

Bonnie stood up with Antonella in her arms as Damien showed Elijah his new pole.

"Fishing? Do you even know how to fish?" Bonnie questioned Damon with a smirk on her face.

"They wanted to fish and who am I to say no to them. And to answer your question, I do know how to fish. It just not my thing." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Did you catch anything?"

"No." Ella answered for him.

Bonnie laughed.

"Daddy said bad word." Damien said in Elijah arms.

"Really?" Bonnie cocked an eyebrow at Damon trying to hide her smile.

Damon ignored Bonnie's comment and narrowed his eyes at the sight of Elijah holding his son. In the back of his mind he knew that Elijah was apart of the kids lives but it still made him uncomfortable. No matter what Bonnie said, this man played daddy to his kids while he was locked away. It was a tough pill to swallow knowing it was his fault.

Elijah raised an eyebrow at the look he was receiving from Damon.

Damon huffed "Give me my kids back." He walked up to Bonnie taking Ella from her placing her on the ground before snatching Damien from Elijah.

"Come on little snitches, let's get you fed." Damon walked off with the kids.

Bonnie looked over to Elijah then back to a retreating Damon. "Well bye, I guess."

Turning back to Elijah, Bonnie shrugged. "The was weird. I wasn't pissed he cussed. I figured it was an accident."

Elijah pulled Bonnie closed to him. "That was not the issue. I don't believe Damon likes the fact that I'm apart on the kids and your lives. He feels threaten given his absence from their lives, which is understandable. At the end of the day, I do not care. I love you and I love them."

Bonnie swooned.

"I love you." Bonnie kissed him.

Pulling away from the kiss, Elijah glanced at his watch. "Let's go say hi to your friends real quick. Katherine keeps trying to get your attention. Then I want to take you for a walk around the lake to view the sunset before you have to leave."

Bonnie nodded. "She wants to gossip about Faye's new boo but she can wait. I missed you for week."

Elijah kissed her forehead taking her hand in his and led her to the lake.

Damon watched with narrow eyes as Bonnie and Elijah walked off.

* * *

With a grin on her face, Bonnie looked around the gathering trying to locate Damon and/or the kids. She wanted to say goodbye to them before she left for work. Plus, she needed to lock their smiling face in her mind to help get her through the night.

When she finally located Damon, her fist balled up. Sitting next to him was none other than the man that wrecked havoc on her life, Enzo.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Bonnie walked up to them. She made sure to keep her eyes off of Enzo. "Hey. I wanted to let you know that I'm heading out."

Damon looked over to Bonnie and nodded. "Alright."

"Hello Bonnie." Enzo waved his fingers at her taking delight in her discomfort.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him before looking around. "Where are the kids?" She questioned Damon completely ignoring Enzo.

Damon glanced from Enzo to Bonnie. A weird vibe passed between the two. Damon chalked up to the fact the two never really cared for each other and Enzo being the one to let Bonnie in on the fact he cheated on her. But Kol's comment from his welcome home party nagged at him. He glared at Enzo who had his eyes on Bonnie.

"Damon." Bonnie called out trying to get his attention.

Damon turned to her. "Sorry what did you say, BB?"

"Where are the kids?"

"Blondie took them home with Arianna. We looked for you but you were… a little preoccupied." Damon said with disdain.

"Oh. Sorry. Well I...I guess..I'll see you tomorrow. I got to get to work." Bonnie glanced quickly to Enzo who was smirking at her.

"Alright, little B. See you tomorrow." Damon smiled watching her turn and walk away.

When she was near her car, Damon called out to her. "Wait up, B!" he jogged up to.

Bonnie turned around and faced him. "What's up?"

"I um…" Damon stopped feeling suddenly nervous. "Sorry. I'll talk to you tomorrow about it."

For the life of him, he didn't know why he was going to bring Damien's birth certificate up now. If he really thought about it he knew why. Seeing Elijah's interactions with his children brought out insecurities. Elijah was damn near daddy to his kids. The man had actually been in the kid's lives longer than Damon had. Damon wanted one hundred percent claim of his kids.

"You already stopped me. Just say what you need to." Bonnie rolled her eyes at him.

"I want to have my name added to Damien's birth certificate." he rushed out.

Bonnie blinked taken back. She was not expecting that. "What….?"

Damon looked around before meeting her eyes. "I want my name on his birth certificate."

Bonnie's smiled as her eyes instantly began to water. "Oh."

Damon wanted to reach out to her but knew he couldn't. "Sorry."

Bonnie gave him a sad smile. "No, you just caught me off guard. Wasn't expecting that."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about everything we went through together with Antonella. Watching you grow her in your belly. Us being nervous and excited during her birth. I missed all of that with Damien. I guess, I want to feel included...you know in spirit. I missed it all with him. I probably don't deserve it."

She wiped the few tears the fell down her cheeks off. "You do."

Damon eyes widened at her admission.

"You love them and they love you. You're their daddy. All our bullshit aside, you are the father that I hoped for my kids would have. It have been amazing watching you three together. If want to do it, we can."

"Thank you, Bonnie." Damon said looking deep into her eyes.

Bonnie looked away from him feeling an unwelcome feeling hit her. A feeling she hadn't felt in years. "We'll talk more about it tomorrow. Bye." She turned around and rushed to her car.

Damon watched her walk away from him before turning back to join Enzo. His eyes caught Enzo staring at Bonnie's retreating form.

When Enzo felt eyes on him, he quickly looked away from Bonnie and downed his beer.

* * *

With her leg bouncing nervously, Bonnie sat on the hood of her car waiting. She hated this exchange but the end was in sight.

A car pulled up next to her's and Bonnie hopped off her car making her way over. Opening the door, Bonnie sat in the passenger side seat. Wordlessly, she pulled out a bundle of money from her purse and handed it over.

"Well hello to you too, Bonster." Kai greeted Bonnie.

Bonnie took a deep breath and continued to ignore him. The faster this went, the better. She hated being around the man.

"Bonnie." Kai called out. "Hello." he repeated. Kai hated being ignored.

Bonnie looked over at him with contempt shining in her eyes. "Hi."

Kai bursted out laughing.

"I don't know why you hate me so much. I didn't do this to you. That was your boo." Kai said as he counted the money Bonnie handed him.

"Yeah cause you're so blameless in this." she snorted out. "You knew I had nothing to do with Damon's shit but you still came bang on my door demanding money."

Kai snorted reaching over her to put his now money in the glove box. Once closed, he placed his hand on her thigh. "And you had options for repayment."

Bonnie slapped his hand off her.

Leaning back in his seat with a smile gracing his face, he continued. "Enzo was more than willing to pay most of your debt for you. Mind you with some conditions." Kai winked at her.

Bonnie felt disgusted. "I hate him and I hate you. Who goes after a single mother cause of her ex. I could have been left out of this shit!"

"Well ex boo did what he did because of you. So I think it fair for you pull your weight too." Kai pointed at her.

"I didn't ask him to."

"True. Guess that your guys thing...secrets."

"What?" Bonnie questioned.

"I've been waiting for him to knock my head off. So why? Why are you doing this for him? He got himself locked up and stuck his dick in a whore."

Officially done with the conversation, Bonnie grab the door handle.

"Say it ain't so, Bonsters. You still love him, don't you?"

Bonnie swung her head toward Kai. "No."

"Liar." Kai laughed. "You grind on men to pay his debt. If that isn't love then I don't know what is. You're still in love with him." Kai sung out.

"Fuck off Kai." Bonnie opened the door stepping out into the fresh air. Slamming the door, Bonnie made her way back to her car with tears in her eyes.

"Poor Enzo." Kai mumbled to himself as he speed off.

* * *

The lights from the flashing sign danced across her tear streak face as Bonnie sat in her car. Every time she thought about how her life turned out, she was overcome with a deep sorrow. Not at the fact that she had two children at a very young age but of the secret struggle that she was to afraid to share.

It was a burden she wouldn't share.

She was always the strong dependable one. The one that didn't crumble under the weight. So she carried it for others that would crumble.

A pain ripped through her as she glanced at the building.

Getting out of the car, she wiped her eyes and plastered on a smile. It was time for her to play a part, a disgusting part, a needed part for survival.

* * *

As the kids napped, Damon had left the kids with Caroline to sneak out to meet up with Rose. The older woman had been nagging him to spend more time together.

Propped up against the headboard with only a sheet to cover his nude body, Damon check the time on his phone. It was getting close for him to head back. The kids should be up soon and he needed to get them ready for Bonnie's arrival.

Hopping off the bed, Damon slipped on his jeans.

"In a hurry, love?" Rose questioned with a raised eyebrow as she entered the room for the ensuite bathroom.

Damon looked over her nude form and smiled. He didn't know what he felt for the woman but he knew it wasn't love. No where close to it. His heart still belonged to a spit-fire with green eyes. However, Rose did provide a nice distraction. And the two did have fun together when they were able to chill. But he was starting to get the sense the older women was looking for more. Damon was no where close to even give half of himself to her.

"As much as I would like to stay, I got the kids." Damon shrugged.

Rose huffed out a laugh. "Of course."

He rolled his eyes at her. There went his post-coital bliss.

"You know I have my children every weekend."

Rose slipped on her robe tying it closed.

"I know."

"Then why am I getting a sense there is an issue with me leaving? You knew what this was when we started this." Damon said. He was in no mood for bullshit. No one was going to give him a hard time for spending all the time he could with his kids.

"I did but you can't deny that our relationship has progressed. At this point, we are more than fuck buddies. I'll dare say we are dating. We go to the movies, out to dinner or even just hang around being lazy."

"Buddies hang out too."

Rose rolled her eyes at him. "We are more than buddies, love."

"I don't know what you want me to say. Yes, we do more than just fuck. We go out on little dates here and there. And it's fun but I can't commit. My focus is on my children."

"Just your children?" Rose questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Damon stopped pulling down his shirt and stared at her. He knew what she was getting at.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb. Is your focus only on the children or their mother as well?"

"You want a commitment because you're jealous?" Damon snorted as he pulled his shirt down the rest of the way.

"No, I want the truth. You have no problem sneaking off to see me when you have the kids but the moment you see her, you don't have the time of day for me. You start shying away. It always a back and forth with you."

"I don't need this. I have enough stress in my life as it is. My focus is on my kids." Damon yelled.

Rose laughed. "Still not denying that it also includes your ex."

"What if it does? She is the mother of my children. I left her to raise two babies by herself for a couple of years. I owe her a lot. I'm going to look out for her. But my focus is on my children, a hundred percent. I missed too much. Time and memories I will never get back. I want to be there as much as I can."

She looked him in the eyes and saw the pain there. Maybe she was reading too much into the situation. He did miss the first few years of his children's lives including the birth of his son. It had to hurt him everytime he looked at his kids. But there was a festering feeling that he was still in love with his ex and would give anything to be a family again.

"I'm sorry." she gave Damon a sad smile. "I really like you, love. When we are together, I have fun."

Damon cupped her cheek. "I do too. I'm not there yet tho. But when I am, you'll be the first to know.

He leaned down kissing her forehead before walking out of the room to leave.

Deep inside he felt bad for Rose. After a few months of hanging out, she was looking to become more serious. She wanted an actual relationship with him, understandably. He was not on the same page as her. His life was devoted to his kids at the moment. That was not going to change. If he had it his way, he would be with his children twenty-four seven. He will be with his kids and their mother as a family. Another reason he couldn't give Rose the relationship she was looking for, he was hopelessly still in love with Bonnie Bennett. With no end in sight.

 **Help keep the motivation going, leave a review, comment or some love.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! I'm finally back with a new update! I know it's been forever. However long it takes, I'm going to get this story done.**

 **I want to thank you guys for the follows, faves & reviews. **

**I don't own the characters, they belong to L.J. Smith and the CW and whoever else but not me.**

 **Editing was half ass done. I own all the mistakes.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

"Come here boy." Rudy yelled as he chased a naked Damien down to get him dressed for the day.

Damien laughed in reply to his grandfather.

Rudy loved his grandchildren and they kept him entertained and youthful. But there were some mornings he craved peace and quiet. This morning had been especially chaotic. The kids were on one. Damien wanted to be independent and pick out his own clothes and Ella was screaming and crying at having to get her hair combed.

It was only nine in the morning and he was wore out. He felt every bit of his age.

Smiling, Rudy looked over at his grandson playing with his trucks and gave up. Parking his butt on the sofa, Rudy laid his head back and sighed. For all the chaos surrounding him at times, he was going to miss this.

There was a knock on the door before he could even really settle in his seat.

"This better be your dad." Rudy said out loud before getting up to answer the door.

"Hey." Damon greeted the older man.

After their little pep talk months ago, they had been on relatively good terms. Every once in awhile Damon had to deal with sly comments about past bullshit but for the most part there was respect between the two. Damon was grateful the children had a strong and loving male figure in their lives. There was no telling how his own father would have been if he was still alive. And Rudy was thrilled that Damon had stepped up to the plate to provide and help raise the children.

"Damon! Perfect timing. Baby D's clothes are right there on the couch." Rudy pointed to the clothes Bonnie had laid out. "Have at it." Rudy said as he slapped Damon on the back. He laughed at the confused look on the young man before he walked to the kitchen for a much needed coffee break.

Damon narrowed his eyes at Rudy's retreating form before closing the door. Glancing around, Damon sighted his son buck naked playing with toys in the middle of the floor.

"Hey naked baby D." Damon chuckled making his way over to the little boy. "We should really get you dressed."

"No." Damien said not bothering to look up from his toys.

"Excuse me, little minion."

"I want Batman."

Damon sat down on the couch inspecting the laid out clothes. "This got a monster truck on it."

"No."

"Alright." Damon was not about to argue with the two year old. He was stubborn like his mother. There was no way he was winning an argument with him. When he wanted something, he wanted it and little Damien was not one to take no for an answer.

With clothes in hand, Damon picked up his son and walked him to his room.

"What are you doing to her?" Damon questioned as he walked into the kids' room taking in the scene in front of him.

There sat Bonnie on the toddler bed with Ella on the floor between her legs as she tried to comb the squirming crying toddler's hair.

Bonnie grunted. "What does it look like? Combing her tangled hair. She just had to wear it down yesterday."

"Mommy be gentle." Antonella cried out.

"I am. If you stop moving your head we could be done by now." Bonnie said in exasperation.

Damon looked on and shook his head. It pained him to see his little one in tears but he knew all too well the pains of combing her hair, having had to do it a few times himself. The little girl was over the top when it came to her hair being done. The moment she sees the comb and brush her eyes instantly fill with tears and begging to not have her hair brushed. He tended to pass the duty off to Caroline.

"Have fun with that." Damon said bugging his eyes out at Bonnie.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him

Setting his son down, Damon pulled out a superhero shirt for him and dressed him. When done he plopped down on the toddler's bed laying his head on Bonnie's soft thigh.

"Get off." Bonnie swatted his head with the comb. "This can't hold the both of us."

Damon sighed and rolled off the bed onto the floor. He wiped his daughter's tears as he set up next to her.

"How is today going to go?" Damon asked.

Focusing on finishing up, Bonnie ignored Damon. "Alright baby girl, we're all done. Show Daddy how beautiful you are." Bonnie said to her little one helping her stand up from the floor.

Looking at Ella, Damon said "You're so beautiful, just like your daddy."

Damon laughed when Bonnie tossed the comb at him.

"You're so stupid." Bonnie laughed.

"Don't say that in front of the kid." Damon pointed at Bonnie.

Rolling her eyes, Bonnie turned to Ella. "Go show grandpa your hair and take your brother with you."

"Grandpa!" Ella called out as she and Damien ran out of the room.

Once they were alone, Bonnie looked over Damon sitting on the floor head resting on the bed. "Have a late night last night?" Bonnie cocked an eyebrow.

Damon rolled his eyes at her. "No. I haven't seem my buddy in a few days." Knowing exactly what she was trying to get at.

"Ok...I didn't mention her. You do have friends you hang out with too. Don't you? I asked if you had a late cause you look like shit. Maybe too much drinking?" Bonnie said sarcastically cocking her head to the side.

He sat up and narrowed his eyes at her. "Ohhh….am I sensing a little attitude?"

Damon had to keep his face straight and not break into a smile at her sudden change of attitude. Seeing Bonnie bothered by him seeing another woman gave him shred of hope. If she was truly over him like she professed, the idea of him and Rose would not even be a blimp on her radar.

"No attitude." Bonnie smiled sweetly at him. "I just don't know why you brought her up."

Looking her up and down, Damon snorted. "Liar."

Bonnie laughed a little. "Why would I lie?"

Damon stood up and bopped Bonnie's nose. "Maybe cause you're jealous and you want all my attention. You can't imagine another woman taking that number two spot in my life."

Scrunching up her face, Bonnie looked up at him and shook her head. "Ah...no. I don't need or want your attention."

He didn't quite believe her. Ever since they were kids, Bonnie had all his attention. Positive or negative she owned it. Hell even when he sat in jail, his mind was on her. And she knew it. She was accustomed to being the center of his world.

There was no doubt in his mind that if another woman came along and took his attention from Bonnie that it would sting her.

Damon looked down at Bonnie and smirked. "Not even if I said that we could be more serious?"

"What?" She questioned.

"Yup, Rose thinks we could be inclusive." Damon sighed sitting back down in front of Bonnie with his knees to his chest.

Bonnie gave a slight nod looking around the room. An uncomfortable feeling crept up. She didn't know what to think of Damon's relationship. For the most part it was nothing she focused on. So what he was banging her. The woman was just a fuck buddy and nothing more so she thought. Now hearing that their coupling was regular enough that Rose wanted commitment, strangely bothered Bonnie. She had no intent to dig too deeply on why it bothered her.

All she should care about is that any relationship of his didn't interfere with his relationship with his children.

Damon looked attently at Bonnie trying to gauge her reaction. Other than becoming slightly fidgety, she was not showing any outward reaction.

Bonnie cleared her throat. "Do what you want as long as she knows her place. The kids come first. They don't need to be second to no one. And I'm still not comfortable with them being around her."

"There is nothing to worry about. I'm not going there with her. My family comes first. I'm devoted to our kids. Plus I'm not that big of an asshole to lead her on. My heart belongs to someone else. That's not about to change." Damon said with frankness.

Bonnie's eyes widen at his admission.

She knew Damon was still in love with her but it was always shocking how open he was with his love. He never allow her lack of feeling for him to stop him from expressing his love for her.

Rising from the bed, she turned away from him. "I'm going to get dressed now." She said as she rushed out the room.

* * *

Bonnie's eyes wondered around the dimly lite room in awe as she soaked up the romantic ambience surrounding her. When Elijah told her exactly where he was taking her for dinner her heart stopped beating. This restaurant was one of the most famous in the state. It was revered for its elegance. It was a restaurant in a different tax bracket and many men took their significant others here to propose. She went in a mild panic wondering if he might be getting on one knee. Calling Lafayette and Katherine, the three went shopping for a new dress and panties. She'll be damned if she was going to get engaged looking like a backwoods simpleton.

Meeting Elijah's eyes, Bonnie blushed. "Sorry" She couldn't help but marvel at the magical surroundings.

"It quite alright, love. It's a marvelous place."

"It's beautiful...and expensive." Bonnie whispered.

Elijah smiled at her and reached across the table to take her hand into his. Kissing it litely he replied "You deserve this….we deserve this."

Bonnie's breath hitched at the unguarded look in his eyes. It was rare for him to be open with his feelings. He was usually hard to read.

Looking deep into his eyes, Bonnie smiled.

The two were so engross in each other, they didn't notice the waiter walk up until they heard a throat clear.

Bonnie blushed as she lowered her head to hid her smile.

"Sorry." Elijah apologize to the waiter.

The waiter nodded and placed their dishes before them.

"Is there anything else I can get you two?"

"No." Elijah replied.

Bonnie waited till the waiter left the table to burst out laughing. "That was awkward."

Elijah chuckled.

"This looks so good. It almost a shame that I'm going to eat this." Bonnie said as she looked over her plate.

"It is a beautiful dish." Elijah said right before cutting into his filet mignon.

Bonnie savored the butter taste of lobster as she slowly chewed. This was only her second time ever having the dish. Her father had taken her to a nice seafood restaurant for her sixteenth birthday.

As they sat their eating their meal, Bonnie nerves became more shot as they finished. Even if he didn't propose, she knew he didn't bring her here for no reason. He was romantic but not this romantic.

Bonnie took a slow sip of wine as she eyed Elijah.

Elijah met her gaze and mirrored her actions. He sat his wine glass down.

"I can see the question bouncing around in your head." Elijah said knowingly.

"Soooo?" Bonnie cocked up an eyebrow.

"We're celebrating." He answered.

Bonnie heartbeat picked up and palms began to sweat.

Elijah reach across the table and took Bonnie's hand in his own. "I love you. I love the kids very much as well. You three have become my world. Before you three, it was the same day in and day out, monotonous. You sparked life into me. I couldn't imagine what life would be like without you."

Bonnie smiled as her eyes began to water. "I love you so much."

Elijah got from his chair and set next to Bonnie. He cupped her face and wiped the few tears that fell away with his thumb.

"You mean the world to me." Elijah said before kissing her. "Every decision I make is with you and the children in mind. You've become my family. I want the best for us and our family. I've struggle with this decision. Went back and forth. But ultimately, it's the best for our growth. I decided to attended Tulane."

Bonnie jerked back in disbelief. "What…?"

Elijah rubbed her knuckles to sooth her. "I've decided to attended Tulane and I would like for you to accompany me."

Snatching her hand from his, Bonnie shook her head. Here she thought she was going to be getting engaged.

"What do you mean you decided to attended Tulane?" Bonnie questioned not fully believing he was serious. Elijah was a man of his word so she believed they would make the decision together.

"The other schools do not compare. What is best for my future is ultimately what's best for yours." Elijah replied as he eyed her.

"What happen to making this decision together? This great for your future but what about mines or my children. Did you take that into consideration when you made this decision?"

"Of course I did. I looked into housing and schools for you and the kids. You would love Uptown. You can switch to LSU to finish nursing school. This is the best for us."

Bonnie snorted. "You think you got everything figured out, don't you?"

"What's here? The factory is closing. Your father going to be relocated soon. Where does that leave you? Picking up more hours at that disgusting club? Dropping out of school? We can leave this hell hole and grow together. I know it's going to be hard for you to leave your friends but this is for the best. You're more than this small town." Elijah said as he reached for her and pulled her in his arms.

Tears sprung up in her writing was on the wall. Elijah was passionate about this decision and he had some good points. Here soon her life was going to get tougher with her father leaving. And if she was honest, moving in with Elijah had been a solution. She had just always figured they would stay in the area. Not because she really wanted to. Before she had children to think of, she wanted to flee Mystic Falls. There was nothing here for her but there was something or someone here for her children.

Damon.

The kids had falling in love with their daddy. There was no way in hell Bonnie would break their little hearts and tear them away from each other. She couldn't do it to the three of them.

Bonnie pulled out of the hug and shook her head. "Not for my babies." she wiped off her tears. "I can't take them away from Damon."

"He can always visit or we can send them up for the summer. New Orleans is a short plane ride from Virginia." Elijah argued.

Bonnie couldn't hold the water works back any longer. Picking up a napkin, Bonnie tried her best to dry her tears. "I can't do that to them. They love him and he loves them. They missed too much time as is. I couldn't ask Damon to only see them during the summer."

"You owe nothing to him. You sacrificed for your children. He should do the same for your future. This will be good for you. For us. He could always visit."

"I can't hurt them."

"It will be hard at first but they will adjust."

"Not everyone."

"Damon." Elijah gripped. "He should not be considered in this decision, love."

"You're probably right. He's a good father and he deserves a chance to be one. And the kids deserve to have their father in their everyday life."

Elijah looked over Bonnie and realized he would not be able to change her mind. She would stick to Mystic Falls to make everyone but herself happy.

He nodded his head at her. "Well. I was expecting a different outcome. It's a shame, this was a great opportunity for us. I will inform them tomorrow of the change of plans."

Bonnie reached out and cupped his cheek in her small hand. "Don't. Tulane is perfect for you."

"Bonnie." it came out as a plea.

She glanced away to gather courage before looking him in the eyes. "I love you so much. I can't take this away from you. This is your dream school. I can see how much you love the school and the city. Don't stay here for me. Take this opportunity."

Elijah laid his hand on her hand that cupped his face. "I will stay for you, love."

"Don't."

Bonne looked away from the hurt in Elijah's eyes.

Getting up from his seat, Elijah knelt down next to Bonnie's chair turning her to face him. "We can make this work, love. I love you." Elijah to a deep breath "I'll stay."

Bonnie gave him a sad smile and shook her head. "I love you too much to do that to you. You need to do this. This is perfect for you. I won't be responsible for holding you back." Bonnie wipe hard at her flowing tears.

"You won't be." Elijah said with tears in his eyes.

"I love you." Bonnie as she leaned down kissing him softly on the lips. "I love you." She got up from the table and ran out the restaurant.

Once outside in the fresh night air, Bonnie leaned against the brickwall and let her tears flow freely. She loved Elijah and no matter what she sprouted out her mouth, she cared for Damon, she would sacrifice her happiness for them.

* * *

Damon stepped out his camaro feeling light and stress free as he made his way to the grill. He was having a celebratory drink or two with his buddy, Enzo. He had his name added to his son's birth certificate, spent time with his children and their mother even if she had an attitude. Which he consider a positive since it seemed though it steamed from jealousy. Ever since he brought up Rose and their changing status, she had been pissy towards him.

"Hey mate!" Damon heard from across the parking lot.

Swinging around, Damon spots Enzo leaning against his car talking to a few ladies.

Smirking, Damon made his way over.

"Hi." a pretty little blonde said as he reached them.

"Hello." Damon nodded his head at the girl. Turning his attention to Enzo "Thought you were already inside ording us drinks?"

"Well, mate. I happen to run into these young ladies before I could get inside and struck up a conversation."

Enzo faced the girls again. "Don't mind him he has a girlfriend."

Damon shook his head at the girls. "No."

Enzo laughed. "Worse he has a baby momma."

"Let's get the fuck inside. I need a drink now." Damon narrowed his eyes at Enzo.

"I guess that's good bye lovies. I'll ring you." Winking Enzo chase after Damon.

"You didn't want any play?"

"I didn't want to steal your action. You need all the help you can get. What kind of friend would I be if I snaked you." Damon shoulder checked him as he went inside.

Enzo bursted out laughing. "You a lie, mate. I had them eating from the palm of my hand."

Damon turned towards Enzo with a cocked eyebrow giving a come on dude look.

Tossing his middle finger in the air Enzo shoved passed him heading towards the bar. "Let's fucking drink."

Damon laughed as he glanced around the grill.

Suddenly he stopped his footsteps, Damon narrowed his eyes at the sight before him. There should never be tears in her pretty green eyes. Bonnie was too good to have tears in her eyes.

Aborting his mission to get drunk, Damon made his way to Bonnie. He needed to find out whose ass he needed to kick.

He ignored Lafayette shaking his head at him as a signal to not come over. Someone hurt his baby and he wanted answers. Bonnie looked on the verge of a breakdown. This was not I'm having a bad day, this was I'm struggling to hold on.

"Bonnie." Damon called out as he made it to her.

Damon jaw clenched as Bonnie tear filled eyes met his.

"What happened?" Damon questioned softly.

Wiping off her tears, Bonnie got out of the booth. "I can't do this." She lifted up her floor length purple dress and rushed to the ladies room.

"B.B." Damon called out to her retreating form.

Glancing at the two left at the table, Damon knew they wouldn't give him answers. He followed Bonnie.

"What the fuck was that?" Enzo asked as he watched Damon chase after Bonnie.

"Shut the hell up." Kat sneered at him.

Enzo plopped in Bonnie's vacant spot. "Testy. How is your sister?" he winked.

Faye rolled his eyes at the brit.

"Like you give a fuck. Why are you always sniffing around? Bonnie don't want your ass. What are you going to do when Damon finds out you chased after her like a dog in heat?"

Enzo chuckled and down his drink. "All hear fucking say."

Slamming the glass down, Enzo got up and made his way back to the bar to get shitface.

Bonnie stumbled into the bathroom with Damon hot on her heels. She didn't have the strength to deal with him. He was to blame for the end of her relationship. If she wasn't worried about his wellbeing, she could maybe see herself leaving with Elijah. The two of them and her kids have been their own little family for the last couple of years. Now because she couldn't rip her kids for Damon her happiness was crashing down.

"B.B." Damon called out as he slowly opened the women's bathroom door. He didn't know what kind of state he would find Bonnie in.

Not noticing when Damon came in, Bonnie continued to pace the restroom.

Slowly he made his way to Bonnie grabbing her hand to stop her pacing.

"Hey."

Bonnie snatched her hand out of his grip.

"Leave me alone!" Bonnie glared at him.

"Um no. You are obviously upset. I'm not going to bother to ask if you're alright. I can see you're not." Damon smiled. "But do you want to tell me what happened?"

Shaking her head, Bonnie replied "It's over."

"What's over, lil B?"

"Me and Elijah." Bonnie's eyes welled up again.

This shocked the hell out of him. The way things were going for the two, he was certain that the two would be married soon.

Putting his own joyous emotions aside, Damon pulled Bonnie into a hug. This was a day he had prayed for ever since he found out about them. But now facing an emotional distraught Bonnie, he wished she didn't know what heartbreak was. She didn't deserve having her heart broken again.

"Shhhh." Damon rubbed her bare back and kissed the top of her head.

"I just" Bonnie choked out "I thought we were going to move on to the next step. Everything just came crashing down."

"I thought everything was great between the two. You guys always lovey dovey when I see you two. What happened?"

Bonnie pulled out of Damon's arms and took a few steps back.

"You." Bonnie said looking down at the floor unable to make eye contact. "You." she repeated.

His heart stuttered. "What…?"

"Maybe not just you, the kids also. Elijah decided to go to school in New Orleans and he wants us to come with him. You're too important to the kids, I can't rip them away from you."

Damon step closer to her. "Bonnie, we could have worked something out. You don't have stay because of me."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I'm so pathetic. Cause if I'm being honest, I knew deep down it would devastate you. No matter our bullshit and all the crap you put me through, I don't hate you. I can't, no matter how hard I try. I used to love you so much and you gave me my babies. I survived because of them."

Damon silently wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

Wrapping her arms around his waist, she continued "I don't know, this hurts. All I want is to be happy."

"Thank you." Damon kissed the top of her hair. In this moment, his love for her grew if it was even possible. This woman was giving up her own happiness for him and their babies. He didn't and never will deserve her.

Bonnie peered up at him with wide watery eyes. "It was the right thing to do. You're an amazing dad and you love them so much. Damn near three years was taken from you guys, I can't be responsible for more."

"I'm sorry if it means any things." Damon said with all sincerity.

Bonnie just shrugged biting her lower lip. "I just want to go home now."

Damon grabbed her hand and rub his thumb across her knuckles. "I'll take you home."

Bonnie nodded and followed Damon at of the bathroom.

The two stopped at the booth to gather up Bonnie's things.

Lafayette looked quickly looked over at Katherine before turning his attention to Bonnie. "You're ready to leave?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. We have to close our tab and we can go."

"I'm taking her." Damon stepped in.

"I think not." Kat snapped at Damon.

Damon turned and glared at her. "I got this. I can take care of her."

"Stop! All I want to do is go home and go to bed. Damon is ready now. I'll call you two tomorrow." Bonnie turned and walked away effectively ending the discussion.

"Take care of her." Faye said to Damon.

"I will." Damon said before following her.

"He better not try to take advantage of her" Katherine said to Faye as she watched him exit the building.

Faye rubbed his head in exhaustion. "He won't...I think. He loves her too much."

"I hope you're right but everyone knows he wants her back. Damon is persistent and will do anything to get her back." Kat said as she wave down their waiter for another round of drinks.

Bonnie looked out the open car window as the wind dried her tear streak face. She sat there contemplating the last few years of her life. Elijah was a pillar of strength that she had leaned on. He knew most of her secrets, secrets her best friends didn't even know. He came in during her darkest and lowest to brighten and lift her up.

For it to be over so suddenly was gutting her.

Feeling Damon rub her hand, Bonnie lolled her head to the side to look up at him. It felt somewhat cosmic finding solace in her ex-boyfriend during her break-up.

Damon looked over at Bonnie. "You feeling alright?"

"The air is helping, thanks" Bonnie shrugged. "I can't believe it's over. He's been such a big influence in my life since the moment he came into it. Me having kids never scared him away. He loves them as much as he loves me."

Concentrating on the road, Damon asked "How did you two start dating? The last time I checked you thought he was stuck up."

Bonnie softly laughed. "And he is. I had a fucking breakdown at school one day and he witnessed it and he reached out to me. From there we met up for coffee or lunch at school and he even began tutoring me. He became my friend when I really needed one. I had so much on my plate. Damien was a newborn, Ella was starting to walk and I had school. I had all this shit going on on top of being so so sad all the damn time."

"What do you mean so sad?" Damon asked with alarm in his voice. "Cause of me?"

Bonnie turned towards him gazing over his profile. "I did miss you but you hurt me, gutted me. It took a long time to get over and than Damien was born and it got really really bad. My parents became worried and told me to see the doctor. I was diagnosed with postpartum depression."

"I'm so sorry, B." Damon said as he looked over at her. "I didn't know."

Bonnie looked back out the window. "Beside my parents only Elijah knows."

The rest of the car ride to Bonnie's was in silence. Both the occupants thoughts were elsewhere after Bonnie's revelation.

When they made it up to Bonnie's front door, she leaned back against the her door and softly smiled up at Damon. "Thank you. I know it got to be weird comforting your ex girlfriend during her break up."

Smiling back Damon replied "It is but it's not like I haven't been a shoulder for you to cry on over another guy before."

"Shut up, that was different." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

Damon step closer to her. "I never particularly cared to see you hurt. So regardless of who I am in your life. Ex's, secret lovers, whoever I'm going to be there for you. I love you. Shit...I'm in love with you."

"Damon." Bonnie whispered shaking her head.

Damon stepped even closer and cupped her cheek. "I know everything's different. But I want to be there for you. I want to take it away. I want to make you feel good."

"We can't."

"Yeah we can." Damon said closing the small distance between them and tentatively kissed her soft lips. "I just want to make you feel good." Damon whispered against her lips before kissing her again.

With wide-eyes, Bonnie accepted the familiar pattern of Damon washing her pain away. It was like old times, where she would run off to Damon everytime she would argue with Jeremey.

Feeling her given into the kiss, Damon nibbled on her lower lip seeking permission in. When Bonnie's lips parted, Damon snaked his tongue in.

Bonnie's hands clutch at Damon's t-shirt in an attempt to pull him closer. Feeling his muscular frame on her much smaller frame strangely felt comforting.

Chest to chest, Damon pulled away whispering "We should take this inside."

Bonnie jerked back as if she was suddenly splashed with cold water.

"What the fuck am I doing?" Bonnie questioned to herself as she pushed Damon away.

"B." Damon reached out for her.

"I'm so stupid."

Damon shook his head. "No. This is on me."

Bonnie looked up in Damon's hopeful eyes. "I'm sorry. I love him."

Damon speechless nodded his head as he watch Bonnie turn and unlock her door.

Before walking in Bonnie glance back. "I'm sorry."

Damon watched her walk away feeling deflated. For one quick moment everything was right in the world. His girl was in his arms and was letting him in. It was all a damn illusion. She was only kissing him back for comfort, temporary relief from heartbreak. None of it was real.

Staring at the closed door for a beat, Damon turned and headed for the stairs. He had a bottle to drown in to forget his own heartbreak.

 **Please review/comment. They do keep the motivation going**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to L.J. Smith and the CW.

Happy readings!

This wasn't the best idea giving his history. The last time he visited this type of establishment, he blew up his already fragile relationship with his then girlfriend. Cheating tended to do that. He was Damon and everyone knew he tend to do dumb self-destructive crap. So here he sat watching a half naked girl lick her lips as she palmed her breast in front of him. This time however, his dick was not going anywhere near a stripper. It was locked away in a temporary chastity belt.

Damon wouldn't have even been here if is relationship with Bonnie wasn't so yoyo at the moment. It was frustrating. There would be moments everything was perfect. She would allow him to hug her and kiss her on the temple or even the cheeks and than she would put an ocean between them. This back and forth had been going on for the last month since her break-up with Elijah. It was tiring. So when he got a text from Enzo to come out, he jump to the chance at a stress free night.

Damon leaned forward and slipped a few bills in the dancer's garter belt.

"Thanks sweetheart." Damon winked at her.

"You're welcome, handsome. When want a private dance you come find me." the dancer looked Damon up and down with a sultry smile. "You boys are in luck tonight, your girl Witchy is here." she said to Damon's two companions.

Kai laughed glancing over at Enzo. "When does she go on?"

"She doing private dances tonight."

"Send her over when you get a chance." Kai said before handing the girl a twenty.

Damon side-eyed Enzo slamming his shot down. "Who is this witchy?"

Kai looked at Damon with a manic smile. "Just some bitch with a magical snatch everyone wants, right Lorenzo?"

"Shut the fuck up." Enzo sneered at Kai.

Bonnie strutted out the private dance room and glances around the club taking in the men in attendance. This wasn't usually a night that she worked but with the kids with their grandmother, she decided to pick up an extra shift. With her father moving in a little over a month, she wanted to have a nice emergency fund built up.

"Hey." Cinnamon greeted Bonnie. "Your boys are in the back."

"Great." Bonnie deadpan.

Cinnamon laughed at look that crossed the other girl's face. "Money is money, honey."

"Yeah." Bonnie walked off towards an older balding man waving her down.

She was going to take the scenic route to dumb and dumber, make a few bills before dealing with their asses. When she reached the man, she began her little hypnotic act. With hands on hips, she swayed them to the beat blasting from the speakers.

Damon eyes ran across the dancer on stage. She was a beautiful woman that was doing absolutely nothing for his libido.

"Let's do another round of shots." Damon told Kai as he glance between him and Enzo.

Enzo kept his gaze ahead as he watch the caramel skin woman grind her ass on the older man.

"You seem more interested in drinking then all the tits and asses in our midst." Kai said to Damon as he accepted the shot Damon passed to him.

"Stuck in my head tonight."

"Get a blow job." Kai grinned.

"Nah. Enzo, here." Damon said waving a full shot glass in the air.

Kai narrowed his eyes at a silent Enzo before looking at what caught his attention.

Leaning back in his seat putting his hands behind his head, Kai smirked watching Bonnie make her way over to their table. The night was about to set off.

"Perfect." he muttered.

Damon sat there staring at Enzo not knowing what the hell was going. Must have been a bad bitch to have Enzo undivided attention. Enzo seemed so struck on the sight before him, Damon had to get a look for himself.

When he looked forward at the girl, the shot glass in his hand shattered. There walking towards the table was Bonnie in a g-string with pasties on her tits.

When Bonnie saw that Damon also at the table her eyes widen as her blood pressure shot up.

"You fucking assholes!" Bonnie yelled at Kai and Enzo when she arrived at the table. She covered her chest not wanting Damon to see what truly become of her. Instantly, she felt disgusted with herself.

Enzo looked her up and down not caring she was upset with him or that Damon was seeing Bonnie's profession.

Kai shrugged. "We here to have a little fun, Bonster. This is usually your off night. How are we supposed to know you were working tonight."

Damon got up shaking the broken glass off his hand. His eyes took in Bonnie's attire with disgust. "What the fuck is this? Is this what you do, shake your ass for a few dollars?" He looked her up and down.

"Fuck you!" Bonnie yelled. "Fuck you!" Her chest heaved up and down as she stared him down.

"This is your fault!" she continued to yell.

Hearing the commotion, a burly bouncer stepped up to the group. "Is there a problem here?"

Never taken his eyes off Bonnie, Damon replied "All good here."

The bouncer looked at Bonnie for confirmation.

"It's fine. I'm going outside for some air." Bonnie said breathless as her chest rose up and down rapidly before she took off towards the closest exit. She couldn't escape fast enough.

The man glared at Damon before going back to his post by the entrance.

Damon didn't spare Kai and Enzo a look, he headed in the same direction has Bonnie.

Bonnie leaned back against the wall and stared forward focusing on the nothingness of the night sky. Her mind was blank. She felt nothing, completely numb. Her dirty secret was out and she felt nothing.

"You want to tell me what the hell this is?" Damon questioned as he came up to Bonnie.

Sparing him a quick glance, Bonnie returned to spacing out.

"Bonnie!" Damon yelled gaining her attention. He stood in front of her keeping his eyes above her neck. If his eyes took in her lack of clothes again, he ran a risk of completely losing his shit.

Pushing off the wall, Bonnie got in Damon's face. "What the fuck do you want me to say? Huh." Bonnie pushed his chest. "What do you want to know?"

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Damon asked staring into her eyes.

Bonnie stepped back from him and started to laugh at his asinine question. Did he not realize what it took to properly care of two toddlers and be a full time student. You needed time and money and this gave her both.

Damon looked on with concern as tears started building up in her eyes.

"Are you stupid?" Bonnie yelled. "I had children to take care of all by my damn self!"

"But this." Damon waved up and down at Bonnie's body still not looking down at it.

Bonnie snorted. "I thought you liked strippers."

"That's not fair. I made a damn mistake!" He rolled his eyes. "Now answer my question. Why this?" Damon demanded.

"What the fuck does it matter?! I don't owe you any got damn answers."

Damon stepped up to Bonnie. "The fuck you do." he sneered at her. "My children's mother is out here shaking her ass for all kind of men to throw dollars at. I deserve answers."

"All you need to know is this is your fault." Bonnie pointed her finger in his chest as tears streamed down her face now. "This is your fucking fault. You left me by myself with two kids. You did this. How were you expecting me to afford their care and go to school?" her voice cracked at the pain she had bottled up for years releasing.

Tears welled up in Damon's eyes as her heard the pain her voice. He realized she was right, he did this to her. He was responsible for the love of his life having to degrade herself to put a food on the table.

Bonnie pushed at his chest. "You did this to me. This is all on you." She screamed in his face.

Damon stood there and let her pound her small fist against his chest.

"I hate you! I fucking hate doing this shit but I got to take care of my babies." Bonnie cried out as she collapsed to her knees on the payment

"Bonnie." Damon whispered as he dropped to his knees to pull her shaking body to him. He held her tight to his chest as she cried.

"I was all alone." She choked out. "You weren't there with me. I...I didn't know what to do. I had the kids to take care of and Kai fucking breathing down my neck for money. I didn't know any other way that would allow my to continue with sch..."

"Hold up. What?" Damon cut her off. He lifted her chin up to look her in the eyes. "Kai what?"

"I had to pay him."

"Why?" He asked confused.

Bonnie shook her head at his naivety. Narrowing her eyes at him. "Did you really think Kai was going to sweep your debt under the rug? I had to pay back your front for the coke and the money for your lawyer you owed him."

"Why the fuck would he make you pay him? You had nothing to do with this."

Bonnie got up from the ground wiping her tears and bitterly laughing at his dumbness. "You think those guys you sitting back with, drinking shots are your friends? You're out here having a good ol time with a dude who threaten me to pay your shit and a so call best friend that volunteered to pay it if I opened my legs for him. Enzo couldn't wait till you were locked up to get at me."

Damon jaw ticked as he stood up. "Fuck!" he screamed out into the night. "I'm going to murder them."

He balled up his fists as he marched back towards the club. Before swinging the doors open, he glanced back at Bonnie standing there half naked with tear stain cheeks. He looked away from the sight with a level of rage he never felt before.

"Shit!" Bonnie said to herself as she watched him go in.

All the noise surrounding him dimmed to a whisper as his only focus was on the two men he called friends. The two dudes laughing and joking it up as the drank not a care for the bullshit they put Bonnie through. The woman he loved suffered at the hands of those two.

With fire in his eyes, Damon lasered in on Kai laughing face.

He strolled casually to the two and swung his fist into Kai's jaw.

Kai stumbled out of his chair and landed on the ground. His eyes widen when he saw Damon's boot heading towards his face. Not able to block in time, the kick landed dead center on his face.

"What the fuck!?" Enzo screamed and jumped up as Damon dropped down on top of Kai.

As Damon rained punches on Kai, he felt a hard swift kick to his abdomen. Grabbing at his stomach, he rolled off of the bleeding man.

Kai slowly got off the ground.

"You want to make me enemy for that bitch?" Kai laughed as he point to Bonnie who had made it up to the fight.

"I'll fucking kill you for her." Damon looked straight in Kai's eyes.

Bonnie looked around spotting security running towards them. Knowing security didn't play and would call the cops, she need to de-escalate the situation fast. She stepped in front of Damon touching his cheek to get his attention.

"Damon, this is enough. Let's just go, please." she begged him.

Enzo narrowed his eyes at Bonnie's hand on Damon's cheek.

"You should listen to her!" Kai spit blood out his mouth.

Damon stepped forward moving Bonnie behind him when he noticed the pistol in Kai's hand. "Move, Bonnie."

"Damon, no." She tired to move back in front of him not seeing what Kai was holding.

"I'm going to fucking kill you. And when I'm done" Damon looked at Enzo and pointed at him "I'm going to kill you."

Enzo laughed and lunged at him connecting his fist to Damon's face.

Bonnie was pulled away by security right as Enzo swung.

"Cut this shit out!" a bouncer yelled before wrapping his arms around Enzo's neck and yanking him off Damon.

As Damon sat up, a second bouncer threw Kai down to the ground disarming him the process.

Bonnie rushed to Damon checking to see the damage done to his face. Seeing only a busted lip she released his face and hugged her middle.

"Damon, you shouldn't have done this."

"And they shouldn't have fuck with you!" He screamed out looking at the two other men.

Bonnie flinched back at the boom of his voice.

"The cops are on the way." the club manager said to the group as he walked up to them.

Bonnie turned her head towards him "No! No..No. This was just a misunderstanding that got a little out of hand."

"A little out of hand, Bonnie? They were fighting and Kai is waving around a gun. We can't have this here."

"It was my fault." Bonnie rushed out as she stood up and faced her boss. "I started this."

"No she didn't." Damon cut her off from his place on the floor. "We just had a disagreement that turned violent. Don't hold it against her."

Bonnie looked down at him and shook her head. "Damon you are on parole."

"I know. But this is not your fault. I don't need you to lie to save me."

Bonnie just stood there looking down at him shaking her head. Knowing he was most likely going to get arrested was bring flashbacks of the first time he was arrested.

With the sirens getting closer and closer, Damon stood up to make his way outside. He knew he was going to get arrested. If they didn't take him in for fighting, he was going in for violating his probation hanging out with a known felon.

But before he turned himself in, he had to say goodbye to Bonnie and reassure her that it was going to be alright.

Damon cupped her face in both hands using his thumbs to wipe away the few tears that had fallen. "Don't cry. I'm not worth your tears."

Bonnie bite her lip and looked up trying to avoid his piercing blue eyes. She knew if she made eye contact with him, she would lose it. "I can't do this again. I can't handle doing this alone."

"Yes, you can." Damon leaned his forehead against hers.

"It's hard." Bonnie cried.

Damon pulled back and squated till they were eye to eye. "I know. But you got this. You are the strongest person I know. I'm in awe of you."

Bonnie clutched her small hand around his shirt afraid to let go.

With the sirens sounding right outside, he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. His eyes filling with tears. "I love you." He let go of her and pried off her hands.

Before he could turn around, she grabbed at him bringing him back to her. She placed a series of small watery kiss on his lips.

He closed his eyes taking in the moment of Bonnie finally kissing him. He had been waiting for these kisses for years.

Pulling away, he licked his lips tasting the saltiness of their combine tears. "It going to be ok. I love you alright. Kiss my babies for me and tell them I'm sorry."

"Don't go. Please don't go." Bonnie begged.

He kissed her forehead looking over her shoulder to the bouncer that was watching them, intently. With the nod of his head, Damon signaled the man to come over. He knew Bonnie was not going to let him go willingly.

When the other man gently put his arms around Bonnie's shoulder, Damon wiped her tears away and kissed her one last time. "I love you." he whispered against her lips.

He stepped back watching Bonnie's knees buckle. His heartbroke. Not even a year out and he was getting arrested again. He wouldn't say he regretted it. Those fools deserve their ass kick, he only regretted he didn't properly stomp them into the ground.

Stepping out into the night air, he looked around at the red and blue flashing lights. Raising his hands in the air, he dropped down to his knees and surrendered.

Stefan clenched his fist to his side as he listened to the recording stating he had a collect phone call from the county jail. Not even a year has his older brother been out and found himself locked up again. Maybe Bonnie was right and Damon should have been paroled to a halfway house instead of back home.

* * *

"Hello...Stefan….Stefan." Damon's voice sounded out on the other end.

Stefan stood there looking out the living room window. He debated if he should hang up but he figured he should get the story for when he ultimately spoke to Bonnie.

"I'm at loss for words. I can't fucking believe you got yourself arrested!" Stefan screamed out. "You know something, I can. So typical of you. You have everything you wanted right there almost in your reach and fuck it away."

"Shut the fuck up!" Damon screamed out. He looked around at the intake holding cell, calming himself. "Don't forget you caused all this. I took the fall for you." he gritted out.

"You can't keep using me as your excuse for not getting your shit together."

"It wasn't just my life that got fucked up. Are you going to bother asking why I'm in jail or are you going to lecture me from on top of your pedal stool." Damon snorted.

"Damon, please enlighten me." Stefan rolled his eyes.

"I'm out with dumb and dumber at the strip club a couple towns over."

Stefan groaned.

"I know. I lost my girl cause I fucked a stripper but hey I'm there for the drinks. I'm sitting trying to halfway get into it and guess who comes walking up half fucking naked. Come on, guess."

"I don't have time for your fucking games."

"Testy." Damon took a breath trying to get her image out of his head. "Bonnie."

"What?" Stefan asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, Bonnie in a thong and pasties." Damon gritted out.

"That can't be right. She worked at that steakhouse."

"She hasn't worked there in years. I know Bonnie is stubborn but I thought you would do a better job looking out for her.

"I'm sorry." Stefan apologized for not knowing all that his best friend was going through.

"It not all your fault." Damon knew he held a lot of blame.

"So you two got into it? That's why you got arrested?"

"Nope." Damon popped the p. He started out in space with a locked jaw, contemplating murder.

"Ok, explain."

"Kai has been having B.B. paying my debt. That's the main reason she resorted to stripping. Of course when I found out I flipped shit. What's worse, Enzo my best friend I guess has a thing for B. Been having a thing for her for years. He keeps volunteering to pay it for her but for sexual favors."

"Hold on. She stripping and having to fuck Enzo? I hope you fucking murdered them." Stefan's grip on his phone tightened.

"I don't think she fucked him."

"Fuck. This is so fucked up. God, Bonnie. Why didn't she say anything?"

"Don't know."

"I feel like a piece of shit. She my sister. I love that girl and wasn't protecting her like I should have been." Stefan choked out getting emotional.

"Yeah." Damon whispered. "We put her through a lot. It's going to get worse."

"I know." Stefan thought about the repercussions of Damon getting in trouble again.

"I'm not worry about the assault charges from tonight. That's nothing but violating my parole is. I can go back for years again. I'm not supposed to be in any trouble with the law or in contact with a known felon."

" I doubt Bonnie can't handle much more."

"She can't. So please...please look out for her." Damon said has he pictured her crying face begging him not to leave.

"I will. I promise. And Damon, there is only so much Bonnie can take before breaking. Those assholes deserved the beating you gave them but you gotta be smart about anytype of revenge. You got to get you life together. If not for yourself, for her and your kids."

"I know but when I heard what they were putting her through, I lost my fucking mind. I love her so much and they were hurting her, Stefan. They were using her."

"I know."

"Just please take care of them." Damon begged his brother.

I will." Stefan promised.

"I love you little brother." Damon hung up not waiting for a reply.

He looked out into the cell, numbly. Once again, his life was crashing down around him. He was losing it all over again. At this rate, he was never going to get his girl back or even watch his children grow up. He didn't know if he could handle being locked away from them again. So he sat on a bunk and prayed for the first time in years.

 **Let me know what you think. Reviews and comments are motivation.**


End file.
